It Hurts To Love You
by anchovyy imutt
Summary: Love…is the sweetest thing that God gives for us…Tapi, kenapa cinta ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?/aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan semuanya./"Sebenarnya…ini tentang Jessica…"/Hae…sebegitu pedulikah kau dengannya…? /"Kau tenang saja Hae-ah…aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu/update!CHAP10/HAEHYUK!/BOYXBOY/DLDR!/NO FLAME/NO BASH/RnR please/
1. Chapter 1

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 1

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (saya harap saling memiliki jugaXD), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, slight! HaeSica

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, member Super Junior

.

.

.

August, 19 2012

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

_Love…is the sweetest thing that God gives for us…_

Tapi, kenapa cinta ini terasa begitu menyakitkan?

_Love…can becomes our spirit for life…_

Tapi, kenapa rasanya seperti ingin mati saat merasakannya?

_Love…doesn't have any boundary…_

Tapi, kenapa mereka bilang cinta seperti ini terlarang?

_Without love…our life won't be complete…_

Tapi…rasanya akan lebih baik jika cinta itu tak ada

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Paris, 15 Oktober 2013, 09.00 AM**

_ "Dan…juara M! Countdown hari ini adalah…Super Junior! Dengan lagu comeback mereka, Y!" _(Disini ceritanya Y jadi single comeback 7jib mereka,gpp ya utk kpentingan cerita..heheXD #plak)

Aku melihat sang MC memberikan trofi itu, trofi yang setahun lalu menjadi trofiku bersama member Super Junior juga. Aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka, para member Super Junior. Meskipun Leeteuk Hyung tidak berada di sana dan jumlah member semakin sedikit, namun mereka masih bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku tersenyum pahit dalam hati.

Andai saja…aku masih ada di sana, akankah aku tersenyum bahagia seperti mereka?

Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada satu objek. Satu orang. Seseorang, yang entah sejak kapan, telah mengukir cinta di hatiku, namun pada saat bersamaan juga mengukir luka yang sangat dalam.

Yah..meskipun aku hanya bisa melihat mereka melalui TV kabel, aku sudah merasa cukup senang. Karna, hari ini adalah hari yang special. Hari ini, adalah pertama kalinya aku memberanikan diriku untuk melihat penampilan mereka…Super Junior. Selama satu tahun ini, aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan semuanya. Melupakan kenangan-kenangan pahit itu, melupakan impianku, melupakan music,bahkan melupakan dance yang telah menjadi hidupku.

Karna itu jugalah aku memutuskan untuk pergi jauh, belajar fashion di Paris.

Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan aneh ini tidak bisa hilang seutuhnya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, kenangan tentangnya selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Bahkan aku masih ingat…kalau hari ini adalah hari yang special untuknya.

Apakah…ia sedang merayakannya bersama yeoja itu sekarang? Apakah…mereka bahagia sekarang?

Jika iya, mungkin aku bisa bernapas lega. Karna itu artinya…pengorbananku tidak sia-sia.

Donghae…asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia, meskipun hatimu bukanlah untukku. Dan sepertinya, memang tidak akan pernah untukku.

Aku tau…lagu Y yang kau ciptakan itu, pasti untuknya kan? Karna aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang begitu mendalam saat mendengarkannya. Aku masih ingat, saat kau bercerita bahwa kau ciptakan lagu 'First Love' khusus untuknya juga..aku juga masih ingat, bagaimana hypernya dirimu saat kau menceritakan hubunganmu dengannya yang mulai membaik.

Aku tau, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dalam hidupmu. Hanya sebatas teman. Bahkan, saat aku pergi jauh pun, tak pernah sekalipun kau coba menahanku. Jika itu dia, reaksimu pasti akan berbeda kan? Aku yakin, kau akan mempertahankannya mati-matian.

"Hyukjae! Ayo cepat bersiap-siap! Aku tidak mau kita ketinggalan pesawat gara-gara kau!"

Suara cempreng Sora noona membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

Ahh…apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?! Aku kan sudah bertekad untuk melupakan semuanya! Seharusnya aku memang tidak usah mengikuti berita tentang mereka!

"Ne, noona, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan bersiap-siap!"

Kuraih remote tv di atas ranjangku dan menekan tombol off.

Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap..hari ini adalah hari besar.

Hari ini…adalah hari pertama aku akan menginjakkan kaki di Korea Selatan lagi, setelah sekian lama. Tidak terasa…satu tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Tapi, tidak dengan perasaanku padanya, yang terhapus dengan sangat lambatnya dari hatiku, hingga akhirnya sampai sekarangpun, dialah satu-satunya tambatan hati bagiku.

Hah…cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang melelahkan.

Aku mengambil handuk yang tersampir di lemari kamarku, dan menuju kamar mandi. Sebaiknya aku memang butuh mandi untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul, 19 Januari 2012, 07.00 PM KST, Seoul Music Award**

"Yah! Hyukkie! Kenapa kau malah melamun sih? Ayo kita berkumpul di sana bersama artis SM yang lainnya!"

Sungmin hyung memukul pundakku pelan, membuyarkan konsentrasiku yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari seseorang.

"Eh? Ne hyung..a-ayo…ayo kita pergi kesana!", aku tersenyum canggung padanya, karna jujur saja, aku merasa belum tenang kalau belum menemukan sosoknya.

"Aish…sebenarnya kau ini mencari siapa sih? Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku…", Sungmin hyung terlihat sedikit kesal karna aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Aku hanya bisa nyengir dengan polosnya.

Yah…maklum saja. Aku harus benar-benar focus mencari orang itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang berjubel ini.

"Oh! Kau pasti mencari Donghae kan?"

Mendengar kata Donghae disebut, aku langsung semangat 45 menolehkan suaraku untuk melihat Sungmin hyung. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Dia sudah ada di sana…bersama yang lainnya…"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Pertama aku merasa sangat bersemangat ketika akhirnya aku menemukan wajah ikannya(?) yang berdiri di antara artis SM yang berkumpul. Namun, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti dijatuhkan lagi ke jurang ketika aku melihat yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah Jessica.

"Yah! Kau melamun lagi Hyuk! Ayo kita segera kesana!", Sungmin hyung menarik paksa tanganku, sementara aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan langkah lesu.

Bagaimana tidak? Donghae, yang biasanya hampir selalu bersamaku ketika Super Junior menghadiri acara seperti ini sekarang sudah beralih haluan. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu saja menghilang tiba-tiba sesaat setelah kami selesai perform. Pertama kali aku merasa heran, sebenarnya kemana dia pergi…

Namun akhirnya aku tau hal apa di balik menghilangnya tiba-tiba itu.

Suatu malam beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia bercerita kepadaku, bahwa hubungannya dengan Jessica sudah mulai tidak canggung lagi, dan ia bahkan jadi lebih dekat dengan Jessica lagi. Aku, sebagai temannya tentu saja harus merasa senang mendengar berita ini.

Di masa lalu, ia sering sekali bercerita padaku, bagaimana rindunya dia berdekatan dengan yeoja itu. Andai dia diberi kesempatan, dia ingin sekali untuk bisa akrab dengan Jessica seperti dulu.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali mendengarkan ceritanya tentang perasaannya yang begitu dalam terhadap yeoja itu, ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang merasa tidak rela. Sesuatu itu selalu berusaha berontak dan serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhku, melampiaskan emosiku.

Butuh waktu lama untuk aku menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae.

Ya, aku tau ini gila dan tidak pantas…tapi aku rasa aku sudah terlanjur menetapkan hatiku pada Donghae. Tidak, 'aku rasa' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Aku yakin, bahwa perasaanku terhadap Donghae sudah melebihi batas pertemanan.

"YEAH!"

Aku terbangun dari alamku ketika suara keras tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah sampingku. Ternyata, sedari melamun tadi aku sudah berdiri di sebelah artis-artis SM yang sudah berkumpul, memeriahkan ajang penghargaan bergengsi ini.

Aku mencoba mencari sosok Donghae sekali lagi…dan foila!

Aku menemukannya….asik bercanda dengan Jessica. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Oh well…aku ingin sekali mencuri dengar percakapan mereka…apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakan? Apa mungkin…mereka baru saja meresmikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan menjadi sangat bahagia sekarang?

Ah…aku rasa lubang di hatiku akan bertambah lagi sekarang.

**Seoul, 19 Januari 2012, 11.00 PM KST, dorm Super Junior**

Krieett…

"Hyukkie? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka, dan seseorang masuk. Meskipun lampu kamar sudah kumatikan, aku masih dapat menebak siapa orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, menggangu acara tidurku.

"Ne, Hae? Ada apa kau malam-malam kesini? Menganggu tidurku saja…"

Aku poutkan bibirku tanda kesal, yang hanya dijawab kekehan(?) olehnya.

"Emm….begini….sebenarnya, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu….", dia menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya merayap naik ke tempat tidurku dan tidur di sampingku. Sekarang kami berdua tidur terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. (eits, appa sama eomma mau ngapain nih?! Jgn macem-macem y, masih bulan Syawal ini! #plakk)

"Ne…kau ingin cerita apa Hae?", aku menjawab datar.

Sepertinya…aku tau apa yang akan ia ceritakan padaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengarkan ceritanya yang pastinya akan membuatku sakit hati. Tapi…mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan aku menolak sahabatku sendiri.

"Tapi kau jangan menceritakan hal ini pada member lainnya? Kau bisa berjanji kan?", nadanya berubah serius.

"Aish…sebenarnya kau ini ingin bercerita apa sih? Arra, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Ini rahasia kan?"

Aku mengangkat jari kelingkingku, dan Donghae menautkan jari kelingkingnya denganku. Setelah itu, kami mencium ibu jari masing-masing. Pinky promise, eoh? Cara yang aneh memang, mengingat umur kami sudah 26 tahun. Tapi memang beginilah aku dan Donghae, orang dewasa yang jika digabungkan berdua, seperti terjebak di dunia PeterPan, tidak perlu dibingungkan dengan masalah orang dewasa. Andai saja dunia Peterpan itu benar-benar ada, aku rela terjebak selamanya di sana, dunia yang penuh sukacita.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu aku akan menceritakannya padamu…tapi, kau jangan berteriak histeris…oke?"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya padaku, tapi aku masih tetap menghadap ke langit-langit kamarku, tidak ingin memandang matanya.

Mata coklat karamelnya yang indah itu…terkadang dapat menghipnotisku dengan sendirinya, sampai logikapun tidak lagi berarti bagiku.

"Hyukkie?"

"Eh? N-ne…cepat ceritakan apa itu Hae…"

Hah…pabo Hyukkie…akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melamun. Ini tidak baik bagi semangat jiwa mudaku. =,=

"Sebenarnya…ini tentang Jessica…"

Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Aku sudah bisa menebak, kalau Donghae pasti ingin bercerita tentang yeoja itu.

"Ne…memangnya kenapa dengan Jessica?"

"Hmm…begini, tadi saat di Seoul Music Award, aku berbicara banyak dengannya…"

Ah, dasar Donghae. Kau tidak perlu berceritapun aku sudah tau. Bahkan kau tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila tadi. Andai saja statusku bukan sebagai sahabatmu, mungkin aku sudah berlari ke arahmu dan menjadi penengah kalian berdua tadi.

Eh? Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?!

"Sebenarnya…tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Eunhyukkie…"

Eunhyukkie...kenapa aku merasa sakit saat kau mengucapkan nama panggilanku itu…Hae?

"Ne, apa yang dia katakan?", aku berusaha membuat intonasiku setenang mungkin. Padahal, sekarang sedang ada sesuatu yang bergejolak hebat dalam hatiku.

"Tadi…aku akhirnya mengatakan padanya, kalau perasaanku padanya masih sama seperti dulu."

"B-benarkah? Lalu…bagaimana reaksinya…?", jantungku semakin berdegup tak karuan.

Bukan…bukan karna senang. Melainkan karna tegang. Tegang…menunggu Donghae menceritakan jawaban Jessica. Karna aku tau, jawaban yeoja itulah kunci dari semua ini. Semuanya akan selesai dengan satu jawaban. Ya, atau tidak. Dan entah kenapa, aku berharap option kedualah yang ia katakan.

Aku tau aku jahat…tapi perasaan tak bisa berbohong bukan? Aku ingin Donghae selalu ada di sampingku..aku ingin kami selalu bersama-sama, seperti saat kami masih remaja dulu, tanpa bingung memikirkan masalah asmara seperti ini.

"hhh…", Donghae menghela nafas berat, membuatku semakin penasaran. "Tadi…dia bilang, dia juga masih memiliki perasaan terhadapku…Hyukkie…"

Nafasku langsung tercekat. Jadi…itu artinya, mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama bukan? Hancur sudah harapanku.

Tapi…kenapa nada suara Donghae biasa-biasa saja?

"Lalu…? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang, perasaanmu terbalaskan?"

Ya, aku serius saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mengetahui orang yang kau sukai juga menyukaimu, pasti akan sangat membahagiakan, bukan?

"Ne…aku memang bahagia Hyuk…tapi…aku juga merasa takut."

Aku memandangnya keheranan. "Memangnya…apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

"Aku takut Hyuk…kau tau kan, bagaimana beratnya menyandang profesi seperti kita ini? Aku takut bagaimana tanggapan fans nantinya…aku takut bagaimana reaksi management nantinya..aku takut…bagaimana jika mereka semua mengetahuinya? Aku takut Hyuk…bagaimana jika ini melukai hatinya nantinya? Jika aku yang terluka…itu tidak masalah. Tapi…aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya terluka sekali lagi…"

Hatiku langsung terasa remuk berkeping-keping mendengarkan penuturan Donghae.

Hae…sebegitu pedulikah kau dengannya…? Sampai-sampai kau menghawatirkan dirinya, lebih dari kau menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Jika itu adalah aku…apakah kau masih akan berpikir seperti itu….Hae?

Aku bisa merasakan cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Namun, aku berusaha menahannya.

Tidak, Hyuk. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Kau ini seorang laki-laki, kau harus kuat. Jangan biarkan Donghae melihatmu menangis. Kau tidak ingin kan dianggap sebagai sahabat yang tak berguna hanya karna menangis di depannya, padahal ialah yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya padamu?

"Soal itu….", aku menggantungkan kalimatku, dan bangkit duduk sambil menunjukkan gummy smileku padanya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tau sebelum mencobanya, bukan?"

"Hyuk…", aku bisa melihatnya membelalakkan matanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku barusan. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau-"

"aish…sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak tapi! Kau masih ingat kan masa-masa trainee kita dulu? Bahkan kita harus berjuang keras untuk menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Jadi…apa salahnya jika kau mencoba sekali lagi kali ini…?"

Ia bangkit dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

"apa…menurutmu itu adalah keputusan yang tepat?"

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi padanya. Yah…meskipun sebenarnya hatiku serasa seperti dihujam beribu-ribu jarum sekarang ini, namun aku harus tetap kuat dan mendukungnya.

"Ne! tentu saja itu adalah keputusan yang tepat! Lagipula, kau sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun, bukan? Dan sekarang, apa kau ingin menyia-nyiakannya lagi, Cuma karna memikirkan orang lain? Bukankah kau pernah berkata, Jessica adalah gadis terbaik untukmu?"

Aku menghujaninya denga beribu pernyataan. Jujur saja, aku merasa setengah ikhlas saat mengucapkannya. Andai saja akulah yang menjadi orang yang terbaik untukmu itu, Hae.

Tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"K-kurasa…kau benar Hyuk…aku sudah lama menunggu saat seperti ini datang…", aku melihat senyuman mulai terukir di wajahnya.

Yah…seperti itulah Lee Donghae yang aku suka. Lee Donghae yang tersenyum, Lee Donghae yang bahagia. Lee Donghae yang matanya bersinar cerah.

"Ne, tentu saja aku ini selalu benar…", aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau tenang saja Hae-ah…aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…aku janji aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku pasti akan membantu kalian. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Kali ini aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang sebenarnya tidak tulus dari dalam hatiku. Dan jujur…aku merasa sangat iri dengan yeoja itu. Yeoja, yang begitu dipuja Donghae. Yeoja, yang bahkan selama bertahun-tahun, masih tetap hinggap dalam hati Donghae.

Jika aku…apakah artiku bagimu…Hae?

"Ne Hyuk…gomawo atas saranmu…"

**Seoul, 31 Mei 2012, 08.00 PM, MBC Korean Music Wave**

"Haish…kenapa sih anak itu? Lagi-lagi dia menghilang…"

Aku berjalan memutari panggung, sambil mencari sosok seseorang. Yah, ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku sejak percakapan singkat kami beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sejak saat itu, dia sering sekali memisahkan diri dari Super Junior, dan menghilang entah kemana.

Seperti saat ini. Para artis SM dan artis management lainnya sedang berbaris di atas panggung untuk penutupan. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Ah, pabo Hyukkie. Kenapa aku tidak mencoba mencari ke gerombolan(?) SNSD?

Dan benar saja, baru saja aku menolehkan kepalaku, sudah dapat kutemukan sosok Donghae.

Di sana, bisa kulihat ia berbaris di belakang Jessica. Kyuhyun dan Changmin ada si sebelahnya.

Kuamati arah pandangan Donghae baik-baik. Sepertinya, ia sedang sibuk memandangi Jessica dari belakang. Dan benar saja, saat Jessica menoleh, ia langsung tersenyum dan bercanda dengan gadis itu. Mereka terlihat salah tingkah setelahnya.

Hah…aku sangat merindukan masa-masa bercanda berdua dengan Donghae. Meskipun kami semakin intense melakukan fanservice saat tampil di atas panggung, baik saat Super Show, SM Town ataupun acara lainnya, namun saat member SNSD muncul, saat itu pulalah ia langsung mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

Entah sudah seberapa besar lubang dalam hatiku ini. Sejak percakapan malam itu, Donghae semakin sering menceritakan perkembangan hubungannya bersama Jessica. Dan coba tebak? Mereka baru saja resmi jadian kemarin. Jadi…wajar saja jika mereka menjadi hyper seperti ini sekarang.

Andai saja kau tau Hae…jika setiap kata tentangnya yang keluar dari mulutmu, membuat lubang di hatiku menganga semakin lebar. Entah sampai kapan aku sanggup menahannya. Rasanya…aku sangat ingin melupakanmu, menghapusmu secepatnya dari hatiku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa, jika hampir setiap hari kau mengajakku melakukan semua fan services itu?

**Seoul, 30 Agustus 2012, 08.00 AM KST, dorm Super Junior**

"APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI, EOH?!"

Pagi hariku dibangunkan dengan suara teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang tengah dorm kami.

Aku mengucek mataku malas, lalu bangkit menuju pintu kamarku.

"Aish…siapa sih yang membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini?"

Aku bergumam sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tengah, di mana sumber keributan itu berasal.

Aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat, ternyata semua member sudah berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah, sambil menundukkan kepala. Terlihat manager kami yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memegang sesuatu, sepertinya Koran atau apalah itu.

Yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi, kenapa Donghae malah bersujud di depan manager seperti itu?

"M-maafkan aku…hyung….i-ini semua salahku…", kudengar suara Donghae begitu pilu.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dan kenapa semua member hanya bisa terdiam? Bahkan Leeteuk hyung pun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"APA KAU PIKIR, DENGAN MINTA MAAF SEMUA MASALAH INI AKAN SELESAI, EOH?! LIHATLAH HEADLINE MAJALAH INI! BAHKAN FOTOMU DAN JESSICA TERPAMPANG JELAS SEBAGAI COVER!"

Tiba-tiba saja manager melempar majalah itu dengan keras, dan jatuh tepat di depanku. Aku yang merasa penasaran karna mendengar nama Jessica juga disebut-sebut, segera meraih majalah itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Dan hatiku langsung mencelos, begitu melihat cover majalah itu, dan semakin mencelos lagi, saat melihat headlinenya yang termpampang jelas.

"I-Ini….apa maksudnya…ini?"

Aku meremas majalah itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Tidak….ini pasti tidak sungguhan kan?

**-To be continue?-**

**Mind to Review please? :)  
**

AN : Annyeong~..ini fanfic pertama Vyy di fandom ini,jadi mian kalo masih banyak salah2nya. Trus, utk beberapa chapter kedepan, masih belum ada haehyuk momentnya, n bakalan banyak haesica nya. tapi cuma buat beberapa chapter pertama aja kok (kalo responnya baik, Vyy bakalan bikin ini fic chaptered,tapi kalo ngga...ya tau sendirilah^^)

Oiy, Vyy juga mau nanya, sebaiknya cerita ini dibikin berchapter, twoshoot, atau lebih baik di delete aja? jujur Vyy ngerasa kurang pede waktu publish ini. Pokoknya kalo responnya baik, insyaAllah Vyy bakal semangat nulis ini. Tapi kalo ngga, kyknya Vyy juga trpaksa nghapus ni fanfic aja T.T

mangkanya, Vyy sangat sangat ngeharepin **Review** dari readerdeul sekalian...gomawo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 2

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (saya harap saling memiliki jugaXD), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, slight! HaeSica

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, member Super Junior

.

.

.

**Vyy's note:** saya lupa njelasin, kalo ada yg bingung, di chapter 1 awal waktu Hyuk di Paris itu waktu sekarang, trus setelah itu alurnya jadi flashback. Pokoknya liat baik2 tgl yg udah Vyy kasih di situ, ngerti kan maksud Vyy? Klo ga ngerti, ya udah… #plakk

.

.

.

August 22, 2012

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

**Previous chapter :**

**_"I-Ini….apa maksudnya…ini?"_**

**_Aku meremas majalah itu dengan tangan gemetar._**

**_Tidak….ini pasti tidak sungguhan kan?_**

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul, 30 Agustus 2012, 08.00 AM KST, dorm Super Junior**

"H-Hae…D-donghae…ini…apa ini…benar? A-aku…salah lihat kan?", aku bergumam lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku memandang majalah yang sekarang sedang kugenggam lebih teliti, berharap bahwa aku cuma berimajinasi.

Namun tidak…sedetail apapun aku melihatnya, cover dan headline yang tercantum di majalah itu tetap tidak berubah.

Aku…bisa melihat betapa mesranya Donghae yang mencium kening Jessica dalam cover majalah itu. Di headlinenya tertulis… 'Hubungan Rahasia Donghae SJ dan Jessica SNSD?'

Apa ini? Kenapa…hatiku rasanya seperti dihujam berjuta peluru yang tidak nampak? Melihat sorot mata Donghae yang mencium kening Jessica dengan lembut…begitu menyiratkan rasa cinta yang amat besar. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar hebat, aku mulai membuka halaman majalah itu.

Dan benar saja, rasanya aku tidak tahan melihat foto-foto lain yang menampakkan kemesraan mereka berdua.

Donghae dan Jessica yang saling bergandengan tangan, Donghae dan Jessica yang saling berpelukan, Donghae dan Jessica yang saling-

Ahhh…entahlah! Aku bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan akal sehatku. Kurasakan majalah itu perlahan merosot jatuh dari genggamanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa sesak. Rasa sesak yang teramat dalam, hingga akupun tidak sadar, ada setetes cairan bening yang mulai meluncur dari mataku.

Pabo! Kenapa aku malah menangis? Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka melihatku seperti ini.

Aku…

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! ", teriakan manager membangunkanku seketika.

Aku masih sedikit tertegun, namun syukurlah. Sepertinya, tidak ada yang menyadariku meneteskan air mata tadi. Kulihat mereka semua masih tetap menunduk, tidak seorang pun berani bicara. Segera kuhapus sisa air mata dari pipiku.

"KAU!", Manager menunjuk Donghae kasar. "KAU DAN JESSICA HARUS MENGKALARIFIKASI INI SECEPATNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU REPUTASI SM ENTERTAINMENT DIPERTARUHKAN KARNA PERBUATAN CEROBOHMU INI!"

Nafasku langsung tercekat mendengar kata-kata manager. Dia…baru pertama kali kulihat manager semarah ini. Bahkan, akupun sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku sedikitpun. Langkahku terasa kaku. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Takut, bingung, dan…SAKIT. Ya, sesakit apapun perasaanku saat Donghae terus bercerita tentang Jessica, tapi melihat bukti cintanya dengan mataku sendiri, rasanya seperti ingin mati saja.

Aku benar-benar tidak punya harapan.

"H-hyung…a-aku minta maaf…a-aku…aku akan bertangung jawab-"

"TENTU SAJA KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA SECEROBOH INI,HAH?! MEMPERTONTONKAN KEMESRAAN DI DEPAN PUBLIK! AKU SANGAT KECEWA PADAMU! BESOK, AKU INGIN KAU DATANG KE KANTOR! SEBAIKNYA SAAT INI KAU PIKIRKAN BAIK-BAIK AKIBAT PERBUATANMU INI!"

BRAKK

Setelah berkata seperti itu, manager langsung melesat meninggalkan dorm kami, tanpa berpamitan sedikit pun.

Member yang lain masih belum bergeming, dan memberikan tatapan yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan pada Donghae.

Donghae…bisa kulihat dia begitu frustasi. Dia masih dalam posisi berlutut, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tangannya gemetar, dan kulihat pundaknya juga bergetar hebat. Meskipun ia diam dan terus menundukkan kepala, aku tau dia menangis.

Tidak…aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Sesakit apapun hatiku karnanya,tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatnya terluka.

Dengan mantap, aku berusaha menggerakkan kakiku yang masih terasa kaku, dan mendekatinya. Aku berjongkok di depannya, dan memegang pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Hae…a-aku tau ini berat untukmu…aku…juga merasa shock melihat ini. Tapi a-aku…aku dan para member akan selalu mendukung-"

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA!", Aku terlonjak kaget dan jatuh terduduk, saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae menepis tanganku.

Dapat kulihat tatapan Donghae yang begitu tajam terhadapku. Tidak…kumohon jangan tatap aku seperti itu…Hae.

"KAU TIDAK MERASAKAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN HYUK! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

BRAKK

Aku hanya dapat terdiam, saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Salah…kau salah besar Hae. Kau salah besar jika berpikir, aku tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan.

Tidak bisakah kau merasakan, jika hatiku juga terasa begitu pilu sekarang ini, Hae? Kenapa kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu sendiri? Aku…ingin membantumu melewati ini semua…meskipun serasa berat, tapi aku ingin selalu ada di saat kau butuh, Hae…

"Hyukkie?"

Sepertinya, aku terlalu terbenam dalam pemikiranku sendiri tadi. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat para member yang sedang menatapku iba sekarang.

"Gwenchanayo?", Leeteuk hyung berjalan mendekatiku yang masih terduduk, mengelus pundakku pelan.

"Ne, Hyung…aku baik-baik saja…", aku tersenyum tipis, memandang ke arah semua member. "Kita…harus tetap kuat…demi Donghae, kan?"

Aku memandang mereka satu persatu, berusaha meminta persetujuan. Dapat kulihat senyum tipis mulai terukir di wajah mereka.

"Ne…kita akan tetap berada di sisinya…", kata Kyuhyun yang kulihat sudah bisa kembali normal(?).

"Ne…a-aku…kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu. Aku…harus bersiap-siap".

Aku berdiri dan berjalan dengan gontai, meninggalkan member lain dan Leeteuk hyung yang duduk di sampingku tanpa menoleh. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang. Meskipun aku berlagak kuat di depan mereka, namun rasanya aku tidak sanggup menahan gejolak ini lebih lama lagi. Aku…juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Kututup pintu kamarku perlahan, dan kusandarkan punggungku di depan pintu.

Perlahan…air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, keluar dengan derasnya hingga membasahi pipiku.

Cinta ini…mengapa terasa begitu berat?

**Seoul, 7 September 2012, 07.00 PM KST**

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu.

Sudah satu minggu pula, aku tidak melihat senyuman di wajah Donghae.

Suasana di dorm terasa sangat kelam, begitu juga suasana hati kami.

Meskipun sudah mengadakan konferensi pers beberapa hari yang lalu dan melakukan klarifikasi, pemberitaan tentang 'hubungan rahasia' Donghae dan Jessica tetap saja terus bermunculan tiap harinya.

Memang, kejadian ini tidak memberikan dampak yang besar pada eksistensi Super Junior. Para fans masih tetap setia untuk melihat perform kami di stage.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan Donghae. Ia terlihat sangat murung, dan pucat. Ia lebih banyak diam, bahkan sering melakukan kesalahan saat di atas panggung. Bahkan saat aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, ia lebih memilih untuk menghindariku.

Donghae…sebegitu inginkah kau kutinggalkan sendirian? Sampai menatap wajahku pun, kau tak mau.

Saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm. Tidak seperti biasanya, suasana di dalam van kami terasa begitu sunyi. Tidak seorangpun berani berbicara. Mungkin…karena kejadian yang kami lihat saat tampil di studio Mnet tadi.

Aku melirik Donghae yang duduk di sebelahku sekilas. Tatapannya, terasa begitu kosong.

Aku…sama sekali tidak suka melihat Donghae yang seperti ini. Jika disuruh memilih, aku rela menggantikan Jessica dilempar tepung seperti tadi, asalkan kau kembali tersenyum, Hae.

Ya…aku tidak salah bicara. Tadi, kebetulan kami memiliki jadwal tampil yang sama dengan SNSD. Dan seperti yang sudah diprediksi, kejadian menjadi ricuh. Pertama, hanya terjadi perang mulut antara masing-masing fans. Namun, kejadian menjadi semakin ricuh saat tiba-tiba saja, ada yang melemparkan sekantong tepung ke arah Jessica, tepat saat mereka tampil.

Tentu saja, Donghae tidak tinggal diam melihat itu. Bisa kulihat tatapannya langsung berubah seketika. Tapi, manager langsung menahan tangannya kuat saat ia ingin berlari ke panggung. Donghae berusaha berontak, tapi percuma. Staf yang lain juga ikut menahannya.

Aku bisa merasakan, betapa sakitnya Donghae saat itu. Melihat orang yang dicintainya dilecehkan seperti itu.

Ya, semenjak berita 'hubungan rahasia' itu tersebar, memang pihak Jessica lah yang lebih dirugikan. Bahkan yang kudengar dari staf SM, tidak jarang ia menerima pesan singkat yang berisi hinaan dari orang tidak dikenal.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa…aku tetap saja merasa iri pada yeoja itu? Meskipun seluruh dunia menentangnya…setidaknya ada satu orang yang tetap berada di sisinya. Donghae…orang yang sangat mencintainya. Donghae…yang terus memikirkan dirinya, sampai lupa untuk makan. Donghae…yang juga merasa sakit melihat Jessica tersakiti, sampai ia tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Jika bagiku, itu saja sudah cukup. Asalkan Donghae bersamaku, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi siapa aku? Yang hanya seorang teman, seorang partner kerja baginya.

"Besok jadwal kalian kosong…jadi kalian bisa beristirahat."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat manager kami bersuara. Ternyata, kami sudah sampai di depan dorm. Para member sudah turun satu persatu, termasuk Donghae. Ia bahkan mendahului yang lainnya, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan manager.

Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat Donghae yang sedingin ini.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau kembali seperti dulu lagi, Hae?

Aku mengekor di belakang member yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju lift.

Sepertinya, aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi malam ini.

**Seoul, 7 September 2012, 11.30 PM KST, dorm SJ**

"Hah…kenapa aku bisa terbangun tengah malam begini sih? Sepertinya…tadi aku mimpi buruk."

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, berniat untuk mengambil air minum di kulkas. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengar sebuah isakan. Isakan…yang terdengar sangat memilukan di telingaku.

Apa itu? Apakah….itu hantu?

Ahh…pabo Hyukjae! Kenapa masih juga berpikir yang aneh-aneh seperti itu!

Dan setelah mengalami pergumulan hebat dengan batinku, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendatangi tempat sumber isakan itu.

Sepertinya…suara itu dari arah balkon dorm kami. Dan benar saja, saat aku berjalan menuju ke arah balkon, dapat kulihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursi balkon. Kepalanya dibenamkan di antara tangannya, berusaha untuk meredam tangisnya.

Tapi percuma saja. Meskipun ia berusaha menyimpan semua itu sendiri, aku tetap bisa merasakan kepedihannya.

"Hae…", aku berjalan ke arahnya, memegang pundaknya perlahan.

Donghae…ia tetap tidak bergeming. Aku tetap diam, menunggunya untuk tenang. Entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan bahwa diam adalah hal terbaik yang dapat kulakukan saat ini.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, masih terus mengelus pundaknya perlahan. Aku harap, ini dapat menyampaikan perasaanku padamu…Hae. Tapi aku tau, itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Aku ini…benar-benar sangat bodoh kan, Hyuk?"

Akhirnya…ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya. Betapa aku merindukan suaramu itu…Hae.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh, Hae? Kau sama sekali tidak bodoh…ini semua sama sekali bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bersalah di sini. Ini terjadi…karna takdir mengharuskan ini untuk terjadi…"

Aku bermonolog panjang lebar. Entahlah, Donghae dapat mencerna kata-kataku ini atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Memang tidak ada yang bersalah di sini. Salahkan para paparazzi itu, yang tidak pernah memberikan privasi pada artis seperti kami.

"Andai saja aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat itu…dia pasti masih baik-baik saja sekarang, Hyuk. Ini semua…karna salahku. Dia jadi menderita seperti ini, karna aku. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Menghubunginya pun tidak bisa. Aku…merasa sangat tidak berguna…"

Tidak! Kumohon jangan bicara lagi, Hae! Menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas semuanya…menyandang semua beban berat itu sendirian.

Tak bisakah kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri sekali saja, Hae? Apakah selama ini, yang ada di pikiranmu, hanyalah dia? Dia yang terluka, dia yang menderita, dia yang merana, dia yang berada jauh darimu.

Tak taukah kau, ada orang lain di dekatmu yang juga menahan derita?

**_"Kau tenang saja Hae-ah…aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…aku janji aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku pasti akan membantu kalian. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."_**

Tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat kata yang kuucapkan pada Donghae beberapa bulan yang lalu, melintas dipikiranku.

'_Aku pasti akan membantu kalian…'_

Ini…apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Apakah ini artinya, akulah yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka? Apakah ini semua…terjadi karna aku? Apakah ini artinya, aku dapat membuat Donghae tersenyum kembali?

Tetapi…bagaimana caranya?

"Gwaenchanayo…", kudengar Donghae bergumam. "Ini adalah masalahku…kau tidak perlu ikut merisaukannya, Hyuk. Sekarang tidurlah…kau pasti sangat lelah,", kulihat ia tersenyum tipis. Senyum, yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tak kulihat dari bibirnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, senyum itu terasa sangat berbeda.

Berhentilah berbohong Hae…aku tau, kau tidak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku tau, kau butuh seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan. Dan aku tau, akulah orang itu.

Kau tenang saja, Hae…seberat apapun caranya, aku pasti akan membantumu.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu aku tidur dulu…", aku berpamitan padanya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

Yah, mungkin aku akan membiarkannya sendiri untuk malam ini, sambil memikirkan sebuah cara.

'_Satu-satunya cara, hanyalah dengan membuat skandal yang lebih besar lagi.'_

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar, saat tiba-tiba perkataan manager pada Leeteuk hyung tadi siang terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Skandal….yang lebih besar?"

Aku terus berdiri terpaku, berusaha mencerna setiap katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku membelalakkan mataku, saat sebuah ide melayang di otak encer(?)ku.

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku, mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Mudah-mudahan saja dia belum tidur…", aku bergumam, sambil mencari sebuah nama di kontak iphoneku, dan menekan tombol 'call'.

Kuharap…hal yang kulakukan ini adalah sesuatu yang benar.

**Seoul, 9 September 2012, 09.00 AM, Gedung SM Ent.**

**"**KATAKAN PADAKU, APA MAKSUDNYA INI, LEE HYUKJAE?!"

SooMan-sshi melemparkan majalah itu kasar ke arahku. Aku melangkah mundur, sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

Tuhan…jika memang benar ini yang terbaik, tolong berikanlah aku kekuatan.

"MABUK-MABUKAN DI KLUB MALAM, MEMUKUL SEORANG PRIA, MASUK KE HOTEL BERSAMA SEORANG WANITA?! APA YANG SEBENARNYA ADA DI PIKIRANMU, HAH?!"

Perasaanku makin bergemuruh saat SooMan-sshi berteriak makin keras kepadaku. Manager pun hanya dapat terdiam di sebelahku, tidak mampu berbicara.

"A-aku-"

"Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu skandal Donghae muncul, dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan ini?! APA KALIAN SUDAH MERASA HEBAT,HAH?!"

Tanganku semakin gemetar hebat. Tuhan…aku tau ini bukanlah mimpi. Jadi, tolong kuatkanlah aku.

"Masalah Donghae dan Jessica masih dapat aku tolerir…tapi INI?!", ia menggebrak mejanya kasar, membuat beberapa dokumen berjatuhan.

"LEE HYUKJAE…SUNGGUH AKU TIDAK TAU LAGI APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN TERHADAPMU."

Dapat kurasakan suaranya berubah dingin, namun menusuk.

Ya, benar. Kau memang tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Begini saja…akan lebih baik. Dengan begitu, skandal Donghae akan cepat terhapuskan. Memang seperti inilah kemauanku.

"Ma-maafkan aku…", hanya kata itulah yang dapat aku ucapkan dari bibirku. Memangnya aku mau bicara apa lagi? Melakukan pembelaan?

Sementara, semua bukti sudah terpampang jelas dalam foto itu. Aku…sudah benar-benar terpojokkan.

"KELUARLAH."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Lee SooMan, sebelum ia mengusirku dan manager tanpa menatap kami sedikitpun.

"Hyung, aku…benar-benar minta ma-"

"Sudah, ini sudah cukup Hyukjae. Kau mau mengatakan apapun akan percuma. Lebih baik sekarang kau segera ke ruang latihan. Aku yakin para member lebih membutuhkan penjelasanmu itu."

Manager meninggalkanku berdiri terpaku di depan ruangan Lee SooMan, bahkan tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku sedikitpun.

Aku hanya dapat berjalan gontai menuju ruang latihan. Kuharap, para member masih mau mendukungku.

CKLEK

Aku membuka ruang latihan perlahan. Di sana, dapat kulihat para member tengah duduk bersila dan membentuk lingkaran.

"Hi…apakah aku boleh ikut bergabung?", aku berusaha tersenyum, agar suasana tidak canggung.

Tapi, apa yang aku dapat?

Semua member…memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Termasuk…Donghae.

Jangan, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu. Jangan kalian juga. Kumohon…aku butuh kalian untuk menghadapi semua ini…

"Hyukjae…", kulihat Leeteuk hyung mulai berdiri, suaranya terlihat bergetar."Kami…sangat kecewa padamu…", tatapannya terlihat sangat pilu. Seperti seorang yang merasa terkhianati. Tidak hyung, tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu.

Namun percuma saja, suaraku serasa tecekat ditenggorokan. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya, tapi aku tau aku tidak bisa. Perlahan-lahan mereka berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang latihan.

Donghae…adalah orang terakhir yang berdiri. Ia berhenti tepat di sebelahku, meremas pundakku cukup keras. "Kukira…aku bisa percaya padamu Hyuk…tapi, ternyata aku salah…"

Dan setelah itu, ia meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku, seperti yang lainnya.

Ya, aku memang bersalah. Aku bersalah…karna telah rela mengorbankan diriku melakukan hal ini. Aku bersalah…karna telah membohongi semua orang dengan berita ini.

Tapi…apakah aku juga bersalah…karna aku terlanjur mencintaimu terlalu dalam….Hae?

Andai kau tau perasaanku, apakah kau akan bereaksi lain?

Tapi tak apa-apa…aku sudah rela menanggung semuanya. Akan kukorbankan diriku, bahkan jiwa dan ragaku…asalkan kau bisa bahagia, Hae.

Tak apa-apa jika aku yang sakit.

Kupungut sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di tengah ruang latihan.

'Sisi 'Lain' Super Junior's Eunhyuk?'

Menjadi headline majalah tersebut, memajang fotoku yang memeluk pinggang seorang gadis dengan erat, memasuki sebuah hotel.

Aku terseyum miris. Tiba-tiba saja…setetes cairan bening turun membasahi majalah itu.

Aku…sudah benar-benar tamat, kan?

Aku menangis dalam kesendirianku. Lega, sekaligus menyesal. Entahlah, yang mana yang lebih berarti untukku. Sekarang, semuanya terlihat sama saja bagiku. Mau aku maju ataupun mundur, aku tetap akan hancur.

Tapi…ini lebih baik, daripada aku harus melihat Donghae yang hancur.

Semoga ini semua tidak sia-sia…benar kan, Hae?

Apapun yang akan terjadi…aku akan siap untuk menerimanya.

Bahkan…jika karirku di Super Junior harus tamat sekalipun.

**-to be continue-**

**Mind To Review please?**

AN: Huaaa kayaknya chapter ini lebay yah? Saya jadi ngga pede lagi buat apdetnya=,=. Tapi, Vyy seneng banget, ternyata respon yg Vyy dapet lumayan baik..gomawoyo..dan Vyy udh mutusin, nyoba bikin ini berchapter. Moga2 aja yg baca ga bosen..

Vyy mau bales review di sini,boleh ne?

**vitaMINelF : **Ne, itu Vyy udah kasih ket. Lengkap kok waktunya..XD

**Daevict024 : **ne, ini udah di lanjut J

**Revita Kuzo : **ne, Vyy juga suka bikin bias Vyy tersiksa #plakk. Itu alasannya udah mulai jelas J. Soal endingnya, gimana kalo Hyuk sama Vyy aja? #ditabokHae

**Chwyn : **Ne, ini udah dilanjut, gomawo spiritnya, HWAITING! :D

**Jong Aeolia : **waaahh bahasanya dalem banget, saya suka! XD. Iy, Vyy sendiri juga sebel sama itu kurcaci(?) satu. Ini udah nyesek apa belom? Kalo blm,mian Vyy masih perlu banyak belajar lagi…Pasti Vyy PM kok J

**ressijewelll : **ne, saya emang suka nyiksa hyuk XD #plak

**aoora : **tapi rasanya saya masih mau nyiksa hyuk lagi nih..hahaXD ini udah apdet J

**kyukyuhaehae : **mian, tapi Vyy mutusin ini dibuat berchapter T.T. Tapi,klo rasanya usah kepanjangan tolong Vyy diingetin, biar ga kayak sinetron ntar jadinya, ne? XD

**nyukkunyuk : ** ini udah lanjut J

**minmi arakida : **sebenernya Vyy bikin ff ini berawal dari kebodohan Vyy nyoba lyt fancam chapter 1 itu dari kjadian nyata T.T. Vyy geregetan liatnya. Rasanya pengen nabokin(?) hae sama jes, tapi ga nyampe. Maka…jadilah ff ini #malahcurcol

**yadong wannabe : **ne,annyeong~ salam kenal juga Nabe-sshi :D ini udah di buat berchapter J

**anggisujuelf : **jgn patah semangat, sapa tau kamu endingnya happy, ne? :D ini udah apdet J

Mian Vyy ga bisa bales semua reviewnya, mata udah minta dipejamin aja rasanya-,-. Vyy juga baru tau, kalo reviewer yg ga login perlu di approve dulu,jd Vyy ga sempat bales reviewnya #masihAwam. Tapi tetep Vyy baca semua kok, dan itu bikin Vyy semangat buat apdet. TO:

**Cho hyuka, kyukyu, dewi90, Jung Soo Kyung, Haehae, anchofishy, kyuhyukhae love, Han hui ju, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, seo-ie, dhianelf4ever, Guest, yheryin, Cho Miku**

Makasih buat reviewnya, ne? J


	3. Chapter 3

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 3

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (saya harap saling memiliki jugaXD), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, slight! HaeSica

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, member Super Junior

.

.

.

**Warning Tambahan! **Chapter ini bakal diawali dengan sedikit banyak(?) HaeSica momen, jadi yang alergi HaeSica, harap siapkan kacamata hitam kalian dan obat alergi XD. Yang minta Hyuk ga menderita lagi, mianhae, tapi saya masih bikin Hyuk menderita di chap ini~ #plakk

**Background Song :** Daydream by Super Junior

.

.

.

August 24, 2012

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

**Seoul, 11 September 2012, 10.00 PM KST, Gedung SM Ent.**

Hah…aku lelah sekali! Hari ini, hampir semua waktuku kuhabiskan di ruang latihan ini. Yah, daripada aku hanya berdiam diri saja di dorm, dan menanggung resiko melihat berita tentang skandalku di tv, lebih baik aku berlatih dance di sini. Hanya dengan menggerakkan tubuhku sesuai irama music yang mengalun, semua beban beratku terasa berkurang. Hanya dengan menari, aku bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan.

Aish…bicara apa aku ini. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap tegar?

Ya, Lee Hyukjae. Kau harus tegar!

Tapi…aku tetap tidak bisa membohongi diriku. Rasa kecewa dan tersakiti itu…tetap saja tidak bisa aku hapuskan meskipun aku sudah berusaha keras.

Kira-kira…para member sedang apa sekarang? Apa mereka sudah selesai tampil? Apa sekarang, mereka sedang makan malam bersama? Hah…aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau semuanya akan jadi serumit ini.

Sudah tiga hari ini, aku diistirahatkan dari kegiatan aktif Super Junior. Mereka bilang, kami harus menunggu hingga semua diklarifikasi, dan suasana menjadi sedikit tenang. Mereka bilang lebih baik aku tidak melakukan konferensi pers yang menurut mereka akan memperkeruh suasana, namun akan lebih baik jika aku menunggu di dorm hingga semuanya terselesaikan. Tapi aku tau…semuanya tidak akan semudah itu kan?

Sudah tiga hari ini, aku hidup dengan ketidakpastian. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi apa ada tempat bagiku untuk sekedar berteriak? Aku ingin mencurahkan seluruh perasaanku pada sahabatku, tapi bagaimana mungkin jika sahabatku sendiri menghindariku? Rasanya…aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, di mana semua orang tidak mengenaliku. Tempat, di mana aku hanya dikenal sebagai seorang Lee Hyukjae, bukan Super Junior's Eunhyuk.

Appa, eomma…aku jadi rindu sekali pada mereka. Apakah…mereka sudah tau tentang skandal ini? Aku, tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka. Pasti mereka akan sangat kecewa terhadapku. Maafkan aku appa…karna aku sudah sangat lancang melakukan hal ini. Eomma…maaf karna aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin kalian tau, bahwa aku tetaplah Lee Hyukjae yang kalian kenal dulu. Aku ingin, setidaknya kalian bisa percaya padaku, bahwa aku melakukan ini karna aku ingin membuat orang yang kusayangi bahagia. Sama seperti aku ingin selalu melihat kalian bahagia. Tapi maaf…sepertinya aku akan mengecewakan kalian kali ini…benarkan?

Hah…kenapa mataku jadi berair begini. Bukankah aku ini sudah dewasa? Aku rasa, aku bisa menetapkan apa yang menjadi keputusanku. Terus meratapi nasib pun tidak akan ada gunanya bukan?

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendengar suara yang sepertinya berasal dari luar ruang latihan.

Suara itu…kelihatannya tidak asing?

"Ne, Hae, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit sedih saat membaca artikel mereka yang membicarakan tentang gosip operasi plastikku itu. Hah…kenapa mereka seenaknya saja menulis hal seperti itu?"

Hae…Donghae? Apakah orang yang di luar itu adalah Donghae? Dan suara wanita itu…sepertinya juga tidak asing. Mereka sepertinya berjalan ke arah ruang latihan ini.

Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum siap jika harus bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya. Jujur, sejak hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak berbicara ataupun bertatap muka dengan Donghae. Bicara dengan member lain pun jarang.

"Sudahlah…aku rasa semua berita itu tidak begitu penting. Di mataku, mau bagaimanapun kau itu tetap cantik. Karna itulah…aku menyukaimu. Karaktermu yang seperti itu, membuatku tidak bisa lepas darimu…"

Kudengar suara mereka semakin dekat. Gawat…bagaimana ini?

Aku melirik sekeliling ruang latihan, dan mataku tertuju pada lemari yang ada di samping pintu. Ahh…masa bodoh jika aku terlihat konyol. Lebih baik aku bersembunyi saja!

Cklek

"Kau ini…selalu saja menggombal padaku…"

Tepat saat aku menutup pintu lemari, pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Aku bisa melihat dari celah pintu lemari, bahwa yang masuk adalah Donghae dan Jessica.

Mau apa mereka kemari malam-malam begini?

"Haha…biar begitu kau suka padaku kan?"

Donghae mengacak rambut Jessica gemas. Bisa kulihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah mereka. Donghae terlihat tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Jessica.

Ahh…lubang di hatiku, apa sebentar lagi akan bertambah lebar?

"Aish…sudahlah kau ini. Merusak tatanan rambutku saja. Lebih baik segera kau cari ipodmu itu, supaya aku bisa segera pulang. Bukankah kau juga lelah sehabis tampil? Bisa-bisa sopirku berasumsi yang tidak-tidak karna terlalu lama menunggu kita di luar…"

Kulihat Jessica terus mengoceh sambil berjalan mengelilingi ruang latihan, sembari mencari sesuatu. Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tunggu dulu….ipod?

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, dan merasakan benda persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu besar bertengger(?) di sana. Apakah…ipod ini yang mereka maksud? Gawat…bisa-bisa aku ketahuan jika mereka sampai membuka lemari ini.

Hyukjae pabboya! Tau begini, aku tidak usah memungut ipod Donghae yang tergeletak ini tadi.

"Haish…di sini juga tidak ada! Apa mungkin tertinggal di dorm?"

Kulihat Donghae menarik tangan Jessica duduk berhadapan di tengah ruang latihan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang…kenapa kau malah mengajakku duduk?"

Ya, Hae, kenapa kau malah mengajaknya duduk? Bukankah seharusnya kau segera kembali ke dorm?

"Tunggu dulu…aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Donghae meraih tangan Jessica.

Yah…kenapa kau harus bermesraan dengannya di saat seperti ini, Hae?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini…tentang para member."

"Hmm…?", Jessica hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Kulihat, Donghae tampak ragu untuk membuka suaranya. Ayolah, meskipun aku merasa sakit sekarang ini, tapi aku juga penasaran dengan hal yang ingin kau katakan, Hae.

"Ini…tentang skandal Eunhyukkie…"

Sudah kuduga, ini pasti tentang aku. Tapi, kenapa panggilan itu lagi yang harus kau ucapkan di saat seperti ini, Hae? Aku masih ingat jelas, kita selalu bermain dan melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama, dan kau memberikanku nama panggilan itu. Hari-hari, di mana persahabatan kita masih murni. Hari-hari, di mana perasaanku padamu belum tumbuh sedalam ini.

Hah…andai aku dapat kembali ke masa itu. Tapi, itu semua sudah terlambat, bukan?

"Aku…merasa kasihan padanya. Kami sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun, dan hampir setiap hari bersama. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat aneh saat persahabatan kami mulai renggang akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengungkiri rasa kecewaku padanya. Jika tidak ada foto-foto itu sebagai bukti, mungkin aku tidak akan percaya kalau dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu…"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti dadaku. Hae…apa ini artinya kau masih peduli padaku? Tidak apa-apa, meskipun kau tidak bicara langsung, tapi mengetahui hal ini setidaknya membuat hatiku sedikit tenang. Setidaknya…kau masih memikirkan aku sebagai sahabatmu.

"Lalu…apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kudengar Jessica menyahut.

"Jujur…aku tidak tau. Aku ingin sekali berbicara padanya dan meminta penjelasan, tapi rasanya akan percuma. Nasi….sudah menjadi bubur."

Jessica membalas genggaman tangan Donghae.

"Yah…tidak ada yang terlambat jika kau belum mencobanya…bukan begitu? Aku rasa…akan lebih baik jika kau berbicara langsung padanya. Aku yakin sebagai sahabatmu, dia pasti tidak akan berbohong.", ia tersenyum hangat.

Aku sedikit tertegun melihat senyuman dan mendengar kata-kata Jessica. Jujur, aku selalu mengira kalau yeoja itu adalah orang yang dingin dan cuek. Apakah karna hal ini…kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya sedalam itu, Hae?

Jika memang iya, mungkin memang dialah yang terbaik untukmu.

"Ne…mungkin kau benar. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya. Gomawo…", kulihat Donghae mencium kening Jessica dan mengajaknya keluar.

Cklek

Genggamanku pada pintu lemari secara tidak sadar terlepas saat pintu itu tertutup. Tubuhku….hatiku….semuanya terasa begitu lemas. Bahkan mungkin aku akan terjebak di lemari ini sampai besok, terlalu lemas bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhku.

'**_Hyukkie-ah! Kemarilah! Coba kau lihat artikel ini! Di sini tertulis, aku dan Jessica adalah pasangan ice princess dan fishy prince~ bukankah itu romantis? Hahaha'_**

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat memori tentang masa lalu kami melintas di otakku. Tidak…kenapa harus kenangan itu yang muncul sekarang?

**_'Hyukkie-ah! Kerjamu bagus sekali tadi sebagai partnerku. Sepertinya strategi kita untuk menarik perhatiannya berhasil! Hahaha…tidakkah kau lihat ekspresinya setelah kamera SNSD mereka off?'_**

Tidak…aku tidak mau mengingatnya sekarang.

'**_Hyukkie…aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku dan dia akan mengambil jalan kami masing-masing. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya terluka karna foto pre-debut kami itu menyebar... Aku…harus rela melepaskannya'_**

Kau bilang kau rela…tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah kembali lagi padanya, Hae?

Aku berusaha keluar dari lemari dan berdiri tegak, namun sial…ternyata kakiku masih saja lemas. Apakah ini efek karna aku tidak melakukan pendinginan setelah latihan? Entahlah. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lututku sebagai tumpuan.

Selama ini, aku kira hanya akulah yang paling mengerti dirimu, Hae. Kukira…hanya akulah yang bisa menenangkanmu di saat kau terluka.

Tapi…ternyata aku salah kan? Hanya dengan sedikit kata yang keluar dari mulut Jessica, kau sudah bisa kembali menyunggingkan senyummu. Bahkan…butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk dapat menghiburmu yang sedang murung.

Masihkah kau ingat, hari di mana appamu meninggal, Hae?

Saat itu, bahkan kau tidak mau makan dan terus mengurung diri di kamar. Aku masih ingat, aku memutuskan untuk menemanimu dan mengajakmu bicara tentang banyak hal. Aku bersyukur, karna akhirnya aku bisa sedikit menghiburmu.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengira bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku di sisimu. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengira bahwa sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk selalu menjagamu menggantikan appamu.

Tapi ternyata, semua itu salah bukan?

Selama ini, bukanlah aku yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita hidupmu. Aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang selalu berada di sisimu sebagai pelengkap. Posisi utama itu, tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan, bukan?

Sampai kapanpun, itu pasti akan menjadi posisi Jessica, bukan begitu? Aku rasa, dia lebih dapat menghiburmu dan menjagamu dengan baik daripada aku.

Ahh…kenapa air mataku malah menetes sekarang? Jika para ELF tau, image manly yang berusaha aku bangun akhir-akhir ini pasti akan langsung rusak.

Image? Hahaha, kenapa aku malah ingin tertawa mendengar kata-kataku sendiri. Bukankah…imageku itu sudah hancur tiga hari yang lalu…karna perbuatanku sendiri? Lalu…apalagi yang harus aku pertahankan sekarang?

Ya, benar. Memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku pertahankan sekarang. Semuanya…sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

Mungkin ini sebuah pertanda bagiku, bahwa sudah saatnya untukku merelakan semuanya. Mungkin ini sebuah pertanda, bahwa masaku di sini sudah habis.

Aku…sudah tamat.

Ya, benar-benar tamat.

Lalu…apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mungkin, aku harus menelponnya dan memutuskan semuanya sekarang.

Ya, karna itu adalah satu-satunya cara.

Kuhapus air mataku, dan kumantapkan tanganku untuk meraih ponsel di saku celanaku. Kutekan beberapa tombol hingga terdengar bunyi tuut panjang di seberang sana, menandakan telfonku tersambung.

"Ne, yeoboseyo, Hyukkie?"

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul, 12 September, 09.00 AM KST, Incheon Airport**

"Yah…apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin berpamitan pada mereka?"

Sora noona bertanya padaku untuk kesekian kalinya sejak kami meninggalkan gedung SM Entertainment.

"Ne, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika aku tidak bertemu mereka noona…lagipula, Jihyuk hyung (nama ngarang XD) sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku akan langsung ke bandara, bukan?", aku mengangguk lesu seraya menarik koperku menuju tempat boardingpass.

Ya…aku memang tidak kembali ke dorm sejak kejadian semalam. Aku benar-benar menghabiskan malamku di ruang latihan sebelum esok harinya Sora noona menjemputku, membantuku menyatakan keputusanku pada pihak SM Entertainment.

Keputusan? Ya…aku telah memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik jika aku pergi jauh, meninggalkan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru. Aku tau ini terkesan pengecut, tapi adakalanya di mana kita sudah mencapai batas kesabaran kita, hingga akhirnya sampai pada tahap menyerah bukan?

Teman Sora noona, Jihyuk hyung, bersedia membantuku untuk mengemas barang-barangku di dorm Super Junior, sekaligus menyampaikan salam perpisahanku pada mereka.

Aku memang telah memutuskan untuk tidak berpamitan pada mereka secara langsung, karna aku tau itu hanya akan membuatku ragu dengan keputusanku sekali lagi.

"Setidaknya tulislah surat untuk mereka…kalian…sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun bukan? Akan menjadi tidak adil bagi mereka jika kau tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan pun."

Kata-kata Sora noona membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Surat? Tapi…itu terkesan kuno sekali noona…"

Ahh…aku rindu bermanja-manja dengan kakakku seperti ini. Biarlah aku menjadi bocah ingusan lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Yah, kau bahkan hanya berpamitan dengan appa dan eomma lewat telfon…dan sekarang kau malah sempat protes tidak jelas seperti ini? Sudahlah…ini, kau tulis saja di kertas ini. Nanti kita titipkan pada Jihyuk saja."

Sora noona mendorongku pelan untuk duduk sembari menyodorkan pulpen dan kertas padaku.

Hmm…apa…yang harus aku tulis?

Aku merasakan tepukan pada bahuku. Kulihat, Jihyuk hyung tersenyum ke arahku seolah mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'.

"Sudahlah, kau tuliskan saja apa yang kau rasakan di surat itu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengintip nanti saat mengantarkannya. Mungkin saja…ini akan jadi kesempatan yang jarang bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Mengungkapkan…apa yang kurasakan? Arraso…

_'Dear, memberdeul. Maafkan aku…karna aku pergi tanpa berpamitan langsung. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku menulis surat ini. Lewat surat ini…aku ingin kalian tau, bahwa sampai kapanpun Super Junior tetap akan menjadi bagian penting dari hidupku. Di manapun aku berada, aku akan selalu membawa kenangan-kenangan kita bersamaku._

_Maafkan aku, karna telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh hingga membuat kalian susah seperti ini. Aku…benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirku sebagai memberpun, aku masih menjadi seorang 'crybaby' dan merepotkan kalian._

_Meski begitu, aku ingin kalian tau, bahwa aku tetap ingin menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Aku ingin kalian selalu mengingatku sebagai salah satu bagian keluarga besar kita ini._

_Meskipun di saat terakhirpun aku masih tetap membuat masalah, aku ingin kalian tau bahwa aku sangat, sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku ingin kalian tau, bahwa aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian._

_Aku…pasti akan sangat rindu, saat-saat di mana kita tampil bersama, melakukan hal gila bersama. Aku…pasti akan sangat rindu berkumpul dengan artis SM lainnya dan melakukan SMTOWN World Tour bersama._

_Dan yang pasti…aku akan sangat, sangat merindukan, saat-saat di mana Super Junior bisa merasa begitu dekat dengan para ELF kesayangan kita lewat Super Show._

_Hah…Memberdeul…taukah kalian, kalau mataku sedang berair saat menulis surat ini sekarang? Tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh karna menangis di bandara ini…kekeke_

_Leeteuk hyung, sebentar lagi kau akan melaksanakan wajib militer. Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu. Aku harap…kau akan baik-baik saja hingga kau kembali…ne?_

_Kangin hyung, kau baru saja kembali dari wamil. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin merasakan tampil bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi. Maaf, karna aku tidak bisa melakukannya…ne?_

_Yesung hyung, shindong hyung…tolong jagalah member lain dengan baik selama Leeteuk hyung tidak ada. Jika kalian bertemu dengan Heechul hyung nanti…tolong sampaikan salamku juga padanya._

_Sungmin hyung, kau adalah hyungKu yang paling baik dan perhatian padaku. Ahh…aku pasti akan sangat rindu bermanja-manjaan denganmu…_

_Siwon, hei, Simba…aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresimu saat membaca surat ini. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuatku tertawa. Pasti…kau membuat mimik yang sama persis seperti saat kau berakting, bukan? Kekeke…jagalah Super Junior dan ELF dengan baik, ne?_

_Hae…Donghae. Aku, tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan padamu. Kita berdua sudah begitu dekat sebagai sahabat. Rasanya, tidak akan cukup jika aku mengungkapkan semuanya dalam satu surat ini. Karna itu, aku menulis sebuah surat lagi untukmu. Aku harap para member tidak iri padamu karna aku hanya menulis surat khusus untukmu…hehehe_

_Wookie, kau akan selalu menjadi eternal maknae di mataku. Biar dilihat dari sudut manapun, kau itu selalu terlihat imut mengingat umurmu yang sudah dewasa…kekeke. Hah…aku pasti akan sangat rindu masakanmu…_

_Hei, Evil Kyu…apa kau menangis saat membaca ini? Hahaha, aku yakin tidak. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat bodoh saat menangis…sangat tidak pantas. Aku jamin kau pasti akan sangat merindukanku, karna tidak ada objek yang lebih menarik untuk kau bully selain aku kan…? Hahaha_

_Memberdeul, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Kibum, Zhoumy, dan Henry juga…aku pasti akan merindukan mereka. Sama, seperti aku yang masih merindukan kebersamaan kita bersama Hankyung hyung._

_Rasanya, aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata…sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali kalian mengejarku ke bandara ini dan mencegahku untuk pergi, sama seperti dalam drama-drama yang sering dimainkan Siwon. Tapi sayang, ini bukanlah drama bukan? _(tapi ini fanfic oppa…#plak) _hal tentu berjalan lebih rumit dari sekedar drama._

_Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian menjaga diri kalian…menjaga ELF, menjaga keutuhan sebagai Super Junior. Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan._

_Saranghae…._

_Lee Hyukjae-Eunhyuk-Eunhyukkie-Hyukkie-Anchovy-Jewels-Monkey'_

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

Aku melipat surat yang telah selesai aku tulis bersama dengan satu surat lagi untuk Donghae. Hah…untung saja aku bisa menahan air mataku. Jika tidak, pasti Sora noona sudah mengejekku sekarang.

"Hyung…ini, aku titipkan surat ini padamu. Tolong…kau sampaikan pada mereka, ne? Kamsahamnida…", aku membungkukkan badanku pada Jihyuk hyung seraya menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu.

"Ne, kau tenang saja. Surat ini pasti akan kusampaikan pada mereka…", ia tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu…Sora, Hyukjae…"

Ia melambai pada kami seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Hyukkie…sudah saatnya kita naik pesawat…", Sora noona tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundakku, sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Hhhh…", aku hanya menghela nafas dan menarik koperku, berjalan menuju pintu pemberangkatan. "Ne…ayo kita pergi…"

Sampai jumpa, Seoul. Sampai jumpa, Korea. Sampai jumpa, ELF. Sampai jumpa, Super Junior. Dan sampai jumpa…Lee Donghae.

Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian.

**-to be continue-**

**Mind to review, please?**

AN: Huee sy nangis sendiri waktu masuk part tulis menulis surat itu T.T tapi gatau itu surat ngena ato ngga buat readerdeul and chingudeul sekalian~ Trus ada yg penasaran sama isi surat Hyuk-mma buat Hae-ppa gak? Kalo gak ada ya udah~ #plak. Tunggu next chap ya, Vyy bakalan nulis chap depan dari sudut pandang Donghae *akhirnya* XD

Mian Vyy gabisa bales komennya satu-satu,tangan udah kram minta dikompres(?) aja rasanya. TO :

**aoora, Thania Lee, kyukyuhaehae, Chwyn, Revita Kuzo, amandhharu0522, Aiyu Kie, Haehae, Cho Miku, Guest, skyMonkey3012, Anchovy, minmi arakida, dewi90, Daevict024, Kyukyuakahaefishy, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia¸ cosmojewel, vitaMINelF, harumisujatmiko, RieHaeHyuk, seo-ie, hyukppaloveme, nyukkunyuk, Jong Aeolia, Kim rae ni, nikyunmin, lucifer84, sweetyhaehyuk, Han hui ju , anggisujuelf , anchofishy, Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**

-jeongmal gomawoyo udah mau ngeluangin waktu kalian buat baca and review di fic abal Vyy ini :D-


	4. Chapter 4

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 4

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (saya harap saling memiliki jugaXD), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, slight! HaeSica

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, member Super Junior

.

.

.

**Vyy's blabbers** : waktu nulis chap ini,saya dgerin lagunya Tim-Saranghamnida. Ga prnah liat dramanya seh,tapi dgerin lagunya nyentuh bgd menurut saya XD #abaikan

.

.

.

September 09, 2012

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

**Seoul, 12 September, 07.30 AM KST, Donghae's POV**

"Bagaimana? Apa ada di antara kalian yang berhasil menghubunginya?"

Semua member serempak menanggapi pertanyaan Leeteuk hyung dengan gelengan. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung semakin terlihat gelisah, begitu juga member yang lainnya, tak terkecuali aku.

Bagaimana tidak? Selesai sarapan tadi, kami baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Hyukjae belum pulang ke dorm sejak tadi malam, terlihat dari kondisi kamarnya yang masih sama seperti saat kami terakhir melihatnya kemarin. Dan mengingat skandal yang baru saja muncul, kami jadi semakin gelisah dibuatnya.

Bagaimana kalau dia terlibat masalah lagi? Bagaimana kalau skandalnya akan bertambah buruk? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apakah pihak SM Entertainment sudah tahu tentang hal ini?

Aish..aku jadi semakin tidak tenang.

Sejak tadi, kami semua berkumpul di ruang tamu dorm, sibuk bergiliran menghubunginya, namun nihil. Sepertinya ponselnya tidak aktif.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Sebenarnya, kami tahu kalau mendiamkannya seperti itu bukanlah ide yang baik. Tapi, entahlah. Mungkin pikiran semua member hampir sama dengan pikiranku. Kami…hanya merasa kecewa padanya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa mencerna skandal Hyukjae dengan akal sehat kami. Setelah kebersamaan kami selama bertahun-tahun, tidak pernah sekalipun kami lihat Hyukjae bertingkah seperti itu. Aku yakin, semua member sama shocknya denganku.

Tapi seberapapun shock dan kecewanya kami padanya, aku tau, bahwa member yang lain juga menyayanginya, sama seperti aku menyayanginya.

Aku tau dia pasti merasa sangat kesepian karna kami diamkan seperti itu.

Ahhh jeongmal paboya Lee Donghae!

Seharusnya aku tau, kalau aku memang tak bisa diam saja saat melihat ekspresi terlukanya itu. Tapi, kurasa saat itu aku terlalu dibutakan rasa kecewa. Sekarang saat aku sudah merasa cukup tenang untuk bicara padanya, Hyukjae malah kembali menghilang.

Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi untuk melampiaskan rasa kesepiannya?

Tidak…aku pasti akan merasa lebih bersalah lagi jika benar begitu.

TING…TONG… (anggap suara bel dorm SJ)

"Ah, mungkin itu Hyukjae! Akan kubukakan pintunya!", aku segera berdiri dari sofa dan berlari ke arah pintu depan saat kami dengar bel dibunyikan.

Kuharap ini memang benar-benar Hyukjae.

'Yah Lee Hyukjae, awas saja kau! Akan kucincang kau sampai halus karna membuat kami semua khawatir!', Kusiapkan di otakku kalimat ancaman yang akan kuucapkan padanya segera setelah kubuka pintu dorm ini.

Cklek

"Yah Lee Hyukjae, awas saja kau! Akan ku-"

Kalimatku tertahan di tenggorokan, saat kulihat yang membunyikan bel ternyata bukanlah Hyukjae. Aku yang tadinya merasa sangat bersemangat sekarang kembali lesu.

'Hyukkie, sebenarnya di mana kau?'

"Annyeonghaseyo…", kulihat pria di depanku ini membungkukkan badannya sembari memberi salam padaku.

"Ne, annyeong. Anda ini…siapa? Apakah anda mencari seseorang?", masih kutahan pintu dengan tanganku, sengaja tidak mempersilahkannya masuk dahulu.

"Emm, begini. Sebenarnya…saya kesini atas permintaan dari Lee Hyukjae."

Dan suaraku kembali tercekat di tenggorokan, saat kudengar pria di depanku ini menyebutkan nama Hyukkie.

Apa hubungannya pria ini dengan Hyukjae?

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Jadi…anda ini teman Sora noona? Kakak dari Hyukkie? Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama anda?"

"Ne, saya dimintai tolong oleh Hyukjae untuk mewakilinya kesini…Panggil saja Jihyuk."

Kulihat pria yang duduk di depanku kini menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Saat ini, kami semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu, memutuskan untuk 'menjamu' tamu yang mengaku dimintai tolong oleh Hyukjae ini. Leeteuk hyunglah yang dari tadi berinisiatif untuk 'menginterogasinya', sedangkan aku dan member yang lain masih duduk dalam diam.

"Tapi, saya masih tidak mengerti. Untuk apa Hyukjae meminta anda untuk mewakilinya kesini? Di mana dia sekarang? Apakah management telah memutuskan sesuatu padanya?"

Leeteuk hyung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus pada pria ini, Jihyuk.

"Begini, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf, tapi saat ini saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya secara rinci. Tapi saya janji akan kembali kesini dan menjelaskan semuanya. Untuk sekarang, saya harus segera mengemas barang-barang Hyukjae dan mengantarnya ke bandara, jadi-"

"MWO?!"

Aku langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar kalimat terakhir pria ini. Bandara? Apa aku salah dengar? Tapi…kulihat ekspresi member yang lain juga sama kagetnya denganku, termasuk Leeteuk hyung.

"Ap-apa maksudnya…dengan bandara?! Siapa yang akan pergi?! Anda ini bercanda kan?!"

"Donghae, kumohon tenanglah!", Leeteuk hyung menahanku yang ingin mencengkram kerah baju Jihyuk.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa tenang hyung. Aku yakin pria ini mempermainkan kita!

Bandara apanya? Tidak mungkin Hyukjae akan meninggalkan para member tanpa berpamitan seperti ini. Tidak mungkin Hyukjae akan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun!

Kuharap…pria ini hanya membual. Kuharap…hal yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi.

TING…TONG…

"Aish, siapa lagi itu!"

Masih dengan ekspresi kesal, aku bergumam sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Hei, biar aku saja yang buka pintunya. Kurasa suasana hatimu sedang buruk sekarang ini.", Shindong hyung menahan tanganku tepat saat aku akan meraih gagang pintu.

Aku menurutinya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku dan duduk kembali di sofa.

Haish, sepertinya aku memang butuh udara segar.

"Pagi, semuanya. Pagi, Jihyuk-sshi."

Kudengar suara yang familiar tepat saat pintu dorm dibuka oleh Shindong hyung.

"M-manager?", dapat kulihat wajah panik para member.

Aku tau, mereka pasti takut jika masalah Hyukjae ini sampai diketahui oleh manager kami. Tapi…ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Kenapa…manager bisa mengenal Jihyuk?

"Kalian tenang saja, aku sudah tau semuanya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae sendirilah yang menelfonku".

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran kami, manager menjawab pertanyaan kami yang belum sempat terucap. Kulihat ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kami semua terlelap dalam diam, seolah menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan manager selanjutnya. Kuharap ini bukanlah hal yang aku takutkan.

"Kurasa seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Jihyuk-sshi tadi…", manager kembali buka suara, membuatku semakin menahan nafas. "Kedatangannya kesini untuk mewakili Hyukjae mengemas semua barang-barangnya. Dan kalian bantulah dia berkemas, kurasa pesawat Hyukjae akan segera berangkat."

"T-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan segera berangkat hyung?! Memangnya Hyukjae akan kemana?!", nafasku kembali memburu mendengar kata-kata manager.

Tidak, tidak. Kumohon..jangan katakan itu. Hyukjae, kuharap ini bukanlah seperti yang aku takutkan. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku…bahkan belum minta maaf padamu.

"Sungmin, Ryeowook, tolong kalian bantu Jihyuk-sshi. Dan Donghae, Kangin, kalian tolong duduklah dulu. Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Aku dan Kangin hyung yang terlihat sama shocknya hanya dapat terdiam menanggapi manager.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul, 12 September 2012, 08.00 AM KST, dorm SJ**

Entahlah apa yang harus kupikirkan sekarang. Tubuhku, rasanya terasa semakin lesu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari manager barusan. Kulihat ekspresi member lainnya juga sama suramnya denganku. Dari dalam kamar Hyukjae kudengar isakan. Kurasa, itu Ryeowook. Aku yakin, Jihyuk-sshi telah menjelaskan semuanya di dalam kamar sambil membereskan barang Hyukjae.

Kenapa, Hyukkie? Kenapa kau harus pergi seperti ini? Semarah itukah kau pada kami yang mengacuhkanmu, sampai kau tidak ingin mempetimbangkan keputusanmu lebih dulu dengan kami? Semarah itukah kau pada kami, sampai kau pergi tanpa berpamitan seperti ini?

Bahkan, untuk mengambil barangmu pun kau meminta tolong kepada orang lain.

"Aku sudah selesai berkemas. Akan kubawa barang-barang ini ke bandara", suara Jihyuk-sshi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Kulihat dia sudah menenteng tas koper besar dan membawa sebuah kardus, keluar dari kamar Hyukjae.

"Aku ikut!", aku segera berdiri dari tempatku tanpa pikir panjang. Segera kususul Jihyuk-sshi yang sudah menuju pintu depan.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu ikut!", manager menahan tanganku, berusaha menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Memangnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah sampai di bandara, hah? Apakah kau ingin menahannya? Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan, bahwa ini adalah keinginan Hyukjae sendiri?", aku masih berusaha berontak, tapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Atau mungkin kau sekedar ingin berpamitan padanya? Tapi apa kau tidak paham, bahkan ia meminta tolong Jihyuk-sshi untuk mengambil barangnya di sini. Bukankah itu artinya perpisahan seperti inilah yang Hyukjae inginkan?"

Aku tau, kata-kata manager ada benarnya. Tapi..aku tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Aku tidak ingin percaya, kalau Hyukjae akan pergi seperti ini, meninggalkan Super Junior. Aku tidak ingin percaya, bahwa sebentar lagi Hyukjae akan meninggalkan aku, sahabat terdekatnya bahkan tanpa berpamitan.

"Tapi hyung, aku-"

Kurasakan seseorang menyentuh pundakku, seakan menahanku untuk bicara. Saat kupalingkan wajahku, ternyata orang itu adalah Siwon.

"Sudahlah, Donghae-ah. Kurasa inilah yang Hyuk inginkan. Kita…tidak berhak menahannya.", kulihat ia tersenyum miris.

Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi tetap saja…

"Saat Hyukkie siap, aku yakin ia akan memberi kabar pada kita…", Leeteuk hyung menambahkan.

Apakah mereka semua benar? Bahwa membiarkan Hyukjae memilih untuk dirinya sendiri, adalah jalan terbaik?Aku tau ini semua memang salahku. Karena itu aku ingin menemuinya dan menjelaskan semua. Dan aku ingin dia tau bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus segera pergi."

Kudengar suara Jihyuk-sshi kembali menginterupsi.

"Ne, silahkan Jihyuk-sshi. Maaf sudah merepotkan anda…", manager berdiri dari tempatnya sembari mengantar Jihyuk-sshi keluar.

**Seoul, 12 September, 10.00 AM KST, dorm SJ**

Sudah hampir dua jam kami menunggu, tapi Jihyuk-sshi belum juga datang seperti yang ia janjikan tadi. Manager sudah kembali ke kantor satu jam lalu, meninggalkan member Super Junior yang saat ini tengah duduk terdiam di ruang tamu.

"Hyukjae hyung…apa ia sudah pergi sekarang?", kudengar Kyuhyun bergumam, mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kurasa, begitupun dengan member yang lainnya. Mereka semua sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Suasana dorm, serasa semakin kelam. Terlebih lagi aku tau, tidak akan ada lagi kehadiran seorang Lee Hyukjae di sini, entah untuk berapa lama.

Entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Aku sedih, marah, kecewa, dan menyesal. Semua terasa melebur menjadi satu dalam diriku, membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak.

TING…TONG…

Tanpa perlu melihat dari lubang pintu, kurasa aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa yang bertamu adalah Jihyuk-sshi. Tidak mungkinkan itu Hyukjae? Karna jika iya, aku pasti akan merasa sangat bersemangat menyambutnya, bukannya bermalasan di sofa seperti ini.

TING…TONG…

Sekali lagi kudengar bel dibunyikan, tapi tidak ada member yang bergeming. Kurasa mereka sama lesunya denganku.

TING…TONG…

Ketiga kalinya bel dorm kami dibunyikan.

"Biar aku yang buka…"

Akhirnya, kudengar Ryeowook menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu dengan suara lesunya.

Cklek

"Silahkan duduk, Jihyuk-sshi…", Leeteuk hyung mempersilahkan orang yang baru datang ini untuk masuk, yang tidak lain adalah Jihyuk-sshi.

Kulihat Jihyuk-sshi yang kini duduk di depanku meraih sesuatu di dalam tas kerjanya. Seperti, sebuah kertas. Mungkin surat. Diletakannya kertas itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Apakah…itu dari Hyukjae?

"Erm, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi karna saya juga harus berkerja, jadi saya akan berusaha membuat hal ini sesingkat mungkin dan sejelas mungkin untuk kalian."

Kulihat dia meraih selembar kertas yang telah ia letakkan tadi.

"Ini…adalah titipan surat dari Hyukjae untuk kalian. Dia ingin kalian membaca ini, sebagai ucapan perpisahan."

Betapa nyerinya hatiku mendengar kalimat terakhir Jihyuk-sshi. Surat…perpisahan?

"Ap-apa…maksud anda dengan surat perpisahan? Hyukkie…aku, aku yakin, sebentar lagi ia pasti akan k-kembali ke d-dorm..", kudengar Sungmin hyung bicara dengan suara bergetarnya. Bahkan, ia sendiri terdengar tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya.

"B-biar aku baca dulu…", Leeteuk hyung berdiri seraya meraih surat yang tergeletak di atas meja tersebut. Dibukanya surat itu perlahan, dan diamatinya dengan seksama.

Aku, member yang lain, dan Jihyuk-sshi hanya bisa memandanginya dalam diam. Leeteuk hyung terlihat serius. Sepertinya, ia mulai membaca surat itu.

"Hyung, apa isi surat itu? Bacakan yang keras, aku juga ingin mendengarnya…", kudengar Ryeowook bicara dengan suara lirih. Namun, omongannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Leeteuk hyung. Ia, masih betah membaca surat itu dalam diam.

Ya hyung, bacakan surat itu dengan keras. Aku…juga ingin mendengarnya. Aku…ingin mendengar ucapan terakhirnya juga sebelum pergi jauh meninggalkan kita.

Aku…ingin mendengar segala curahan hati Hyukjae dalam surat itu. Curahan hati, yang mungkin tidak tersampaikan sebelumnya, karena kebodohan kita yang tidak bisa mengerti dia. Atau mungkin…kebodohanku sebagai seorang sahabat, yang seharusnya bisa menemaninya di saat ia sendirian.

"H-Hyukkie…", kulihat Leeteuk hyung menangkupkan tangannya ke bibir, berusaha menahan isakan yang terdengar jelas dari mulutnya.

Tapi percuma saja, kulihat air mata mulai meluncur dari kedua bola matanya. Kulihat semakin lama air mata Leeteuk hyung makin menjadi. Bahkan, sekarang ia jatuh terduduk di sofa, masih membaca surat itu.

"Hyung, apa yang tertulis di situ?", kudengar Kyuhyun bertanya. Tapi, Leeteuk hyung masih bertahan dengan diamnya.

Kulihat, tangannya yang memegang surat merosot ke pangkuannya. Mungkin ia sudah selesai membaca surat itu. Kini, seolah tidak peduli para member masih memandanginya dengan bingung, Leeteuk hyung terus menangis sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Hyukkie…m-mianhae…kumohon maafkan hyung…", suaranya terdengar begitu pilu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang Hyukjae tulis dalam surat itu?

"Biar aku bacakan…", kulihat Kangin hyung berinisiatif untuk berdiri dan mengambil surat itu dari genggaman Leeteuk hyung yang masih sesenggukan. Aku memandang raut wajah para member, yang sekarang terlihat sangat mengantisipasi isi surat Hyukjae. Bahkan, kulihat mata Ryeowook sudah berkaca-kaca, mungkin karna melihat Leeteuk hyung yang menangis.

"D-dear memberdeul…", kulihat Kangin hyung mulai membaca surat itu dengan lantang.

'Hyukkie…apa yang kau tulis dalam suratmu ini…?'

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

Kalimat demi kalimat dalam surat Hyukjae dibacakan oleh Kangin hyung. Semakin lama, suaranya jadi semakin lirih. Bahkan, aku harus menajamkan telingaku untuk mendengarkan beberapa baris kalimat terakhir.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kangin hyung yang membacanya dengan sangat lirih. Karna jujur, jika itu adalah aku, mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup membacanya hingga akhir. Hatiku…terasa sangat perih mendengarkan isi surat Hyukjae.

Dia…di saat terakhir sebelum ia pergi jauh pun, ia masih tetap memikirkan kami. Hyukkie…dia bahkan tidak menuliskan betapa kesal dan kecewanya dia pada kami yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kenapa kami bisa begitu bodoh? Membiarkan member yang begitu kami sayangi sendirian melewati masa sulitnya, bahkan mengacuhkannya. Dan sekarang, saat semuanya terlambat, penyesalan itu baru muncul dan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Hy-hyukjae hyung…k-kumohon jangan p-pergi..ak-aku..aku pasti akan buatkan masakan yang sangat e-enak untukmu…", aku menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, yang sekarang sudah menangis hebat.

Member yang lain, tidak jauh beda dengannya.

Sungmin hyung hanya menunduk, tapi aku bisa lihat butiran air mata terus menetes dari matanya. Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, dan Yesung hyung hanya terdiam. tapi aku tau, mereka pasti sama sedihnya seperti yang lain sekarang.

Siwon, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya, terlihat sangat frustasi. Meskipun gelagatnya sekarang persis seperti saat ia berakting drama, tapi aku tau bahwa Siwonlah yang paling peka di antara kami semua. Aku tau ia pasti berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"H-hyung…ak-aku janji…aku tidak akan menjahilimu lagi kalau kau mau k-kembali ke sini…", Kyuhyun mengenggam kedua tangannya di pangkuannya, kepalanya tertunduk. Terlihat, air mata terus jatuh membasahi pangkuannya. "H-hyung…kumohon…k-kembalilah hyung…a-aku janji, aku tidak akan marah pada hyung lagi…", ia terus menangis. Leeteuk hyung yang duduk di sampingnya meraih pundaknya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Aku…jadi ingin ikut menangis melihatnya.

'Bahkan…seorang Evil Kyu pun bisa menangis karnamu, Hyukkie. Aku tau, jika kau melihat ini, kau pasti akan tertawa penuh kemenangan melihatnya bukan?'

Lalu,apa kalian bertanya-tanya, bagaimana denganku?

Apakah, aku menangis sekarang? Apakah, ekspresiku terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang? Atau mungkin, aku sedang berteriak histeris meminta Hyukjae kembali sekarang?

Jawabannya…tidak.

Entah kenapa, seberapa kuatpun aku coba meneteskan air mata, tetap tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Entah kenapa, seberapa kuat aku mencoba mengekspresikan wajah frustasiku seperti Siwon, tetap hanya ekspresi datarlah yang muncul. Dan entah kenapa, sekuat apapun aku coba mengeluarkan suaraku, tetap tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirku.

Apakah…aku terdengar sangat tidak berperasaan? Apakah…itu karna aku tidak begitu peduli pada Hyukjae?

Entahlah…aku tidak tau lagi yang mana yang benar sekarang. Tapi yang pasti aku tau…bahwa dadaku ini terasa sangat nyeri sekarang.

Apakah aku terkena penyakit jantung? Kurasa tidak.

Rasa nyeri ini, berbeda dengan rasa nyeri biasanya. Bagian luarnya tidak terasa sakit. Tapi, entah kenapa nafasku terasa sangat sesak. Hatiku, rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik oleh sesuatu yang tidak tampak. Aku ingin bergerak, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa bergerak. Otakku rasanya seperti membeku sekarang ini. Aku mendengar suara-suara, tapi sepertinya pendengaranku tidak berfungsi sempurna, karna aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"-hae-sshi…? Donghae-sshi…?"

Sepertinya suara yang kudengar tadi memanggilku.

"Donghae-sshi?", kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku berusaha mendongakkan kepalaku, meskipun terasa sangat berat untuk sekedar bergerak.

Ternyata, asal dari suara tadi adalah Jihyuk-sshi. Kulihat sekarang dia berdiri di sampingku, tersenyum miris. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau dia ada di sini.

"N-ne?"

Sial. Aku berusaha membuat suaraku setenang mungkin, tapi kenapa aku malah terbata-bata mengatakannya?

"Begini, aku tau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, tapi aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan anda. Dan aku juga ingin memberikan surat Hyukjae untuk anda."

Aku masih memandangnya lemah.

"Jadi…bisakah kita bicara berdua saja? Maaf, tapi saya juga harus segera ke kantor.", ia menambahkan.

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna kata-katanya lagi.

"O-oh benar. Ya, mari kita bicara di kamarku.", aku mengangguk sembari berdiri, berjalan ke arah kamarku. Sepertinya, para member masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, karna tidak ada yang memperhatikanku beranjak dari sofa.

Cklek

Kubuka pintu kamar perlahan, sambil mempersilahkan Jihyuk-sshi masuk.

"Apa…yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

Kulihat ia meraih sebuah kertas yang sama dengan kertas tadi. Aku tau bahwa itu adalah surat Hyukjae untukku. Entah kenapa, baru melihatnya saja nafasku terasa makin tercekat.

"Ini…adalah surat Hyukjae untuk anda. Aku harap anda bisa membacanya. Hyukjae benar-benar terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka saat menulis ini.", Jihyuk-sshi menyodorkan surat itu padaku.

Kuambil surat itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Oh ya, dan soal sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan tadi…sebenarnya ini menyangkut skandal Hyukjae."

Apa…maksud orang ini?

"Aku tau anda bingung, tapi ini adalah kenyataannya. Hyukjae, sebelum pergi dia melarangku untuk menceritakan hal ini pada para member.", ia menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi…kurasa anda harus tau tentang hal ini. Aku…tidak ingin Hyukjae pergi dengan memikul beban berat itu sendiri".

Sekarang…aku bertambah bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin dia sampaikan? Beban berat apa? Apa yang disembunyikan Hyukjae? Apakah…ini ada hubungannya denganku?

Aku hanya melontarkan itu dalam pikiranku. Tapi, aku tau Jihyuk-sshi tidak perlu menunggu jawabanku untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku bermaksud mengatakan ini di depan member Super Junior yang lain juga. Tapi setelah kupikirkan kembali, aku rasa cukup memberitahu anda saja. Apalagi melihat teman-teman anda yang sangat terpukul dengan surat Hyukjae tadi, sepertinya saya hanya akan lebih memperkeruh suasana jika mengatakan hal ini."

Aish, kenapa orang ini bertele-tele? Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin dia katakan? Tidakkah ia tau, bahwa aku juga merasa terpukul sekarang?

"T-tapi…kenapa anda memilih saya?", kumantapkan diriku untuk bersuara, meskipun dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Karna, ini ada hubungannya dengan anda, Donghae-sshi.", hatiku terasa makin mencelos.

Ada…hubungannya denganku?

"Sebenarnya, skandal yang dibuat Hyukjae bukanlah kenyataan."

Mataku langsung terbelalak mendengarnya. "A-apa maksud anda?"

Jihyuk-sshi menepuk pundakku pelan. "Skandal ini, Hyukjaelah yang merencanakannya. Dia..meminta bantuan saya untuk menyebarkan ini. Ini dia lakukan karna ingin membantu anda…Donghae-sshi."

Apa? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan orang ini? Dia…berbohong kan? K-kenapa…Hyukkie?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku, sudah mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan. Sekarang, aku permisi dulu, Donghae-sshi."

Cklek

Dan Jihyuk-sshi menghilang dari pandanganku seiring bunyi pintu yang ditutup, meninggalkanku sendirian denga pikiranku.

Apa maksudnya tadi?demi…membantuku? hyukjaelah yang merencanakannya? Apakah ini berarti, skandal itu disengaja? Bahwa Hyukjae, tidak benar-benar melakukan itu? Apakah Hyukjae ingin menutupi skandalku dan Jessica dengan skandal yang dibuatnya?

Tidak…itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, jika dipikir lagi itu memang masuk akal. Aku tau betul, Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah melakukan hal seperti yang diberitakan.

Bodoh…aku ini benar-benar orang yang bodoh.

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah curiga? Skandal Hyukjae muncul di saat skandalku masih hangat diberitakan media.

Bodoh…aku ini benar-benar bodoh.

Kenapa bisa kubiarkan orang yang menolongku sendirian menghadapi semuanya? Padahal aku tau dia selalu menemaniku.

Bodoh…kau ini benar-benar bodoh Lee Donghae.

Kenapa tadi aku mendengarkan kata-kata manager untuk tidak mengejarnya? Seharusnya…tadi aku menemuinya di bandara. Seharusnya…tadi aku mencegahnya untuk pergi. Seharusnya…tadi aku bilang padanya, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi.

Aku ini, benar-benar orang yang bodoh.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu demi aku…Hyukkie? O-orang seperti aku, tidak pantas k-kau selamatkan…", aku jatuh terduduk. Kakiku, rasanya terasa sangat lemas.

Tidak, bukan hanya kakiku. Seluruh bagian tubuhku, rasanya terasa sangat lemas. Hatiku, rasanya terasa semakin sakit. Tapi…kenapa aku tidak menangis juga?

Aku, ingin menangis untuk meluapkan semua penyesalanku. Aku, ingin berteriak untuk meratapi semua tindakan bodohku.

Aku…ingin menangis karna kepergianmu, Hyukkie.

Tapi, kenapa tetap tidak ada air mata yang keluar?

Sial, ini benar-benar sial. Bahkan, sahabatku sendiri pun rela mengorbankan dirinya demi aku. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Menangis untuknya pun tidak bisa. Aku ini, benar-benar tidak berguna.

Aku, teringat akan surat yang Hyukjae buat untukku. Kupandang kertas yang sekarang berada di genggaman tangan kananku. Kubuka surat itu perlahan. Entah kenapa, tanganku terasa sangat gemetar. Bahkan, membacanya saja belum.

Kutarik nafas kuat, memantapkan diriku untuk membaca baris pertama surat Hyukjae.

.

.

.

-to be continue-

.

.

.

Tapi boong XD #plakk

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**_'Hai, Donghae. _**

**_Emm..sejujurnya, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku tuliskan di sini. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, yang sangat ingin aku keluarkan. Aku…juga tidak tau apa itu. Yang jelas, aku merasa banyak hal yang harus aku ungkapkan padamu._**

**_Apakah…kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?_**

**_Saat itu, entah kenapa kau terlihat menonjol di antara para trainee yang lainnya. Di mataku, kau terlihat sangat keren ketika melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance saat itu. Mulai dari situlah, aku jadi ingin berkenalan denganmu._**

**_Tidak kusangka, ternyata kita memiliki ambisi yang sama untuk menjadi dancer yang hebat. Pertama, aku memang menganggapmu sebagai sainganku. Tapi setelah tau bahwa kita berada dalam satu grup yang sama, persepsiku mulai berubah. Lama-kelamaan aku jadi menganggapmu sebagai salah satu partnerku. Terlebih lagi, aku mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata umur kita sama._**

**_Aku masih ingat betul, kita jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, terkadang juga berlatih gerakan dance baru bersama. Tak terasa, hari demi hari telah berlalu dari saat itu. Kita menjadi sahabat yang sangat akrab. Berbagi segala keluh kesah dan canda tawa bersama. Tentu saja, dengan member yang lainnya juga, melewati masa-masa sulit sebelum debut Super Junior._**

**_Sampai tak terasa, kita memasuki masa-masa puber, di mana yeoja dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Aku masih ingat betul, kau mengungkapkan ketertarikanmu terhadap Jessica padaku. Bahkan aku masih ingat betul, saat itu kau memintaku menemanimu dari jauh saat kau berniat menyatakan perasaan padanya._**

**_Haha, apa kau masih ingat? Dulu aku berkata aku juga akan menyatakan cintaku pada Hyoyeon?_**

**_Yah, sejujurnya, itu hanyalah basa basi. Aku…tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Mungkin aku hanya merasa gengsi padamu yang bisa berpacaran dengan Jessica._**

**_Tapi tentu saja saat-saat awal debut adalah saat terberat bagi seorang entertainer seperti kita. Aku ingat di awal debut kita, kau bukannya tertawa gembira, tapi malah menangis teringat mendiang ayahmu yang tidak sempat kau temui. Bahkan aku juga masih ingat bagaimana beratnya kau mengambil keputusan untuk putus dengan Jessica. _**

**_Sebagai sahabat, tentu aku tidak tega membiarkanmu seperti itu. Hatiku rasanya juga ikut terluka saat itu. Dan mulai saat itu, aku telah memutuskan untuk selalu ada di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi._**

**_Kukira, selama ini aku bisa menjadi seorang sahabat yang kuat untukmu. Tapi, kurasa aku salah besar. Aku ini hanyalah seorang yang tidak berguna, yang bisanya hanya merepotkan saja. Aku ini…hanyalah satu dari banyak sahabat yang kau punya…benarkan, Hae?_**

**_Pabo…aku tau, aku ini memang bodoh. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa aku di sisimu. Hahaha…ya, aku tau itu memang konyol. Bagaimana mungkin orang sebaik dirimu memerlukan orang yang biasa saja sepertiku di sisimu? Kau bahkan bisa bersahabat dengan siapa saja yang kau inginkan. _**

**_Sampai akhirnya ada kejadian ini. Aku sadar…aku tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagimu. Hanya satu dari banyak temanmu. Aku tau, satu-satunya orang yang memang kau butuhkan di sisimu, hanyalah Jessica. _**

**_Karna itu jugalah, aku memilih jalan ini. Aku bisa tenang meninggalkanmu, karna aku tau ada seseorang yang akan selalu menghiburmu. Sedih memang, mengingat orang itu bukanlah aku. Tapi…aku ingin kau tau Hae, bahwa sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Aku harap kau juga akan selalu begitu padaku._**

**_Aku ingin kau jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai saatnya kita bertemu kembali. Entah kapan itu, tapi saat itu pasti datang. Dan jika saatnya tiba, aku ingin melihatmu dalam keadaan baik, supaya aku yakin kalau kau memang bisa hidup tanpaku yang selalu menemanimu._**

**_Ahh…kurasa aku terlalu banyak mengoceh. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Hae. Seperti kataku tadi, kau…harus jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne? dan jangan pernah lupakan tentang Eunhae, tentang kebersamaan yang kita lalui bersama._**

**_Sampai jumpa sahabatku, Lee Donghae. Saranghae…_**

**_Sahabatmu yang menyayangimu, Lee Hyukjae.'_**

**-to be continue-**

**Mind to review please?**

**AN : **Huah, kyknya ini chapter udah panjang, apdetnya lama, gak jelas pula. Saya gak bisa dapetin feelnya waktu nulis pake sudut pandangnya Donghae T.T jadi mian ya kalo gak sesuai sama bayangan readerdeul sekalian. Trus chapter depan kyknya masih pake sudut pandang Donghae lagi. Vyy mau nanya juga, kalo misalnya setelah chap depan Vyy pake sudut pandang Hyuk terus gpp kan? N tlg ingetin ya kalo rasanya ni ff panjangnya udah kaya sinetron, ntar biar Vyy endingin(?) sblm terlambatXD.

Thanks TO:

**Aiyu Kie, kyukyu, seo-ie, nyukkunyuk, lucifer84, Anchovy, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, Haehae, dewi90, aoora, Han hui ju, LeeHyunSeok, Revita Kuzo, Cosmojewel, harumisujatmiko, Chen Clouds, skyMonkey3012, daydream, Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf, dhianelf4ever, anchofishy, namikaze, RieHaeHyuk, nikyunmin, anggisujuelf, Guest, Beakren, yheryin, Daevict024, Haehyuk addict, sweetyhaehyuk, vitaMINelF, Jong Aeolia, Guest, Guest, dinie teukie, KiWonMinLope, futari chan, nhoerhyukjae'ElfEunHae**

-Yang nanya knpa sy suka bgd nyiksa Hyuk? itu karna saya emang suka aja,haha XD. Ini endingnya sad ato happy? Tergantung review readers sekalian #plakk. Yg minta reaksi member SJ ditampilin waktu baca surat Hyukjae, udah Vyy bikinin,tapi mian kyknya kurang memuaskan T.T. Yang udah kasih semangat, jeongmal gomawo ya,maaf gabisa bales review satu2 :D -


	5. Chapter 5

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 5

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : Eunhyuk dan Donghae punya diri mereka masing-masing (saya harap saling memiliki jugaXD), tapi cerita ini murni punya saya, maaf kalau ada kesamaan judul maupun isi karna ketidaksengajaan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, slight! HaeSica

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, member Super Junior

.

.

.

**Vyy's blabbers : **annyeong~ masih adakah yg inget sama saya? Buat yg masih n mungkin nunggu kelanjutan ff ini, mian y karna Vyy baru bisa apdet skrg. Tentu aja krna banyak alasan, yg bakal sy jelasin di akhir chap nanti ^^ enjoy reading J

.

.

.

Oktober 21, 2012

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

**Seoul, 14 September 2012, gedung SM Entertainment, Donghae's POV**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari, di mana rasanya seperti ada tempat yang kosong dalam hatiku. Hari, di mana akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Hyukjae telah pergi jauh dariku, dari Super Junior, dari kehidupannya sebagai seorang bintang di sini. Hari, di mana Hyukjae mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya dalam sebuah surat sederhana yang ia tulis untukku. Surat yang sangat sederhana, tapi tepat menusuk ke dalam ulu hatiku yang terdalam.

Aku…tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat. Aku tau, biar apapun yang aku lakukan, Hyukjae tidak akan mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali pada kami. Hari itu, tepat setelah aku selesai membaca surat Hyukjae, rasanya sebuah bagian hatiku seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku, pergi jauh dariku, meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan waktu padaku untuk mengungkapkan betapa penting dirinya bagiku, betapa aku menyayanginya.

Aku masih ingat, aku mengurung diri di kamar seharian itu, tanpa menghiraukan Leeteuk hyung yang terus mengetuk pintu kamarku. Air mataku rasanya ingin terus keluar. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku tau akulah satu-satunya orang yang layak untuk disalahkan.

Di saat seperti ini, biasanya Hyukjae akan datang, dan menghiburku dengan segala cara, yang entah kenapa selalu berakhir dengan aku yang bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sedihku. Tapi sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menenangkanku seperti dia.

Hyukkie…bagaimana mungkin kau beranggapan bahwa posisimu tidaklah penting di hatiku? Apa kau tau, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa mengerti aku. Tidakkah kau tau, bahwa kau bukanlah sekedar 'salah satu sahabatku' seperti katamu? Kau…sudah seperti belahan jiwaku. Belahan jiwa yang selalu ada bersamaku melewati setiap masa-masa sulit dalam hidupku. Belahan jiwa, yang meninggalkanku karna kebodohanku sendiri. Bahkan aku tau, Jessica tidak akan bisa mengerti aku sebaik dirimu.

Oh benar…Jessica. Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak menghubunginya ataupun bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku seperti berkhianat padamu jika aku lebih memilih untuk menghibur diriku dengan bertemu dengannya, Hyukkie. Apa ini terdengar sedikit 'aneh' untuk seseorang yang baru ditinggal pergi oleh sahabatnya? Entahlah.

Yang pasti, aku tidak ingin siapapun menghiburku saat ini. Jika bisa, aku akan lebih memilih untuk terus membawa rasa kehilangan ini, rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam, sampai di saat kita akan bertemu lagi, Hyukkie. Saat di mana kau akhirnya mau memaafkan sahabatmu yang bodoh ini.

Apakah…karna kita sudah terbiasa bersama, jadi aku merasakan separuh bagian hidupku hilang saat kau meninggalkanku? Memang benar kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, sangat terlambat. Andaikan aku diberi kesempatan untuk menyusulmu, aku akan segera menyusulmu ke Paris, Hyukkie.

"Kalian mendapatkan jatah liburan dari management sebelum SMTOWN berikutnya. Aku harap, kalian gunakan waktu liburan ini baik-baik. Refresh pikiran kalian. Sudah banyak kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian terus terlarut. Kalian masih punya fans yang menunggu penampilan kalian."

Seperti sebuah harapan yang terkabul, manager kami memberitahukan berita gembira itu pada kami. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karna kami diberi waktu untuk liburan. Aku tau, liburan bukanlah yang terpenting untuk kami saat ini. Bisa kulihat, ekspresi semua member masih sama lesunya seperti tiga hari yang lalu, saat Hyukjae pergi. Aku tidak memberitahukan soal surat Hyukjae untukku pada mereka, maupun soal skandal buatan Hyukjae. Aku bisa merasakan, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya.

Bahkan para fans kami langsung mengerubungi gedung SMent tepat saat berita kepergian Hyukjae dari Super Junior tersebar ke media. Mereka menangis, menyesal, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan di depan gedung. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka menyesal telah berpikir buruk tentang skandal Hyukjae. Mereka bilang mereka menyesal tidak memberi dukungan pada Eunhyuk oppa mereka, tapi malah meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka ingin Hyukjae kembali, mereka ingin Hyukjae memaafkan mereka. Mereka bahkan memohon kepada pihak management untuk membawa Hyukjae kembali.

Tapi..aku tau itu semua sudah terlambat. Aku…sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka. Sama…seperti penyesalanku yang tidak mendukungnya sejak awal. Hatiku terasa sangat pilu saat melihat para ELF yang terus menangis dan memohon kepada pihak management. Bahkan, ada yang sampai menginap di depan gedung.

Hyukkie…jika kau tidak bisa kembali demi aku…bisakah kau kembali demi para ELF yang menyayangi kita? Jika kau melihat ini, aku yakin hati lembutmu pasti akan luluh seketika. Andai saja kau belum menghapus akun twittermu, kau pasti bisa melihat semua mention para ELF yang meminta maaf padamu, yang memintamu untuk kembali.

Liburan ini, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Akan kubawa kau kembali…Hyukkie. Meskipun kesempatannya satu dibanding seribu, meskipun waktu yang diberikan sangat terbatas, aku…harus bisa membawamu kembali.

**15 September 2012, Incheon Airport, 10.00 AM KST**

"Yah hyung, apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin ikut kami ke Yunani? Masih ada kesempatan untuk membeli tiket pesawat.", Kyuhyun meraih pundakku tepat saat aku akan menuruni mobil manager kami.

"Ne, aku yakin Kyu. Untuk saat ini, aku rasa aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri…kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa kok…", aku berusaha tersenyum padanya.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Sungmin hyung tengah berada satu mobil denganku, tentu saja bersama dengan manager. Member yang lain sudah memiliki tujuan liburan mereka masing-masing. Awalnya, kami semua sempat tidak setuju dengan rencana liburan ini. Tapi, manager terus memaksa kami, agar kami bisa menjernihkan pikiran kami sejenak. Ia bilang, ia juga sangat sedih dengan kepergian Hyukjae. Tapi ia juga tidak mau kami terkena masalah dengan Sooman-sshi dengan membangkang.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa kami berempat. Aku, Kyu, Wookie, dan Sungmin hyung. Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk pergi ke Yunani, tempat yang sangat diidam-idamkan Hyukjae untuk berlibur.

Ya, memang sebenarnya kami semua masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Hyukjae dari benak kami. Tidak, tidak akan bisa semudah itu. Bahkan satu minggupun belum lewat. Bagaimana mungkin management mengharapkan kami untuk melupakan Hyukjae semudah itu?

Aku sendiri, menolak saat mereka bertiga mengajakku berlibur bersama. Aku bilang, aku ingin mencoba berlibur sendiri, ke LA. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa memaksaku, ataupun bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku bahkan memaksa manager untuk memesan tiketku sendiri. Bisa gawat, jika mereka sampai tau kalau sebenarnya aku pergi ke Paris.

Ya, aku memang berbohong pada mereka. Aku tau, mereka pasti tidak akan setuju dengan rencanaku jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Seberapapun rindunya mereka pada Hyukjae, mereka tau memberikan Hyukjae waktu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan. Tapi, tidak denganku. Aku, sudah bersama-sama dengannya sejak kami masih sekolah. Aku sudah mencoba berpikir positif, bahwa Hyukjae hanya butuh waktu. Namun tetap saja, hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa setidaknya aku harus mencoba untuk membawanya kembali. Dan…itulah yang akan aku lakukan.

"Donghae, ingat. Kau harus sudah kembali ke sini tanggal 20. Setelah itu, kita akan terbang ke Indonesia untuk SMTown selanjutnya. Jangan sampai kau terlalu larut…"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti menanggapi perkataan manager, sementara ketiga orang yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku hanya bisa memandangku dalam diam.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pegi dulu, ne? Jadwal pesawatku sebentar lagi…", aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyum sambil memakai topi dan masker andalanku untuk menyamar. Aku keluar dari mobil, dan samar-samar dapat kudengar Wookie bergumam "Hati-hati hyung…" sebelum kututup pintu mobil.

Tidak lama setelah aku keluar, mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan bandara.

Jika kalian bingung, akan kujelaskan. Sebenarnya, jadwal keberangkatan Kyu, Wookie, dan Sungmin hyung masih nanti malam. Tapi, mereka tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarku ke bandara. Mereka bilang, mereka khawatir kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Yah, tentu saja aku hanya menurut, daripada mereka makin curiga padaku nantinya. Yang penting mereka tidak tau kalau sebenarnya aku pergi ke Paris.

Kupandang sekeliling bandara setelah aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Bagus, sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Semuanya akan sempurna. Yang perlu aku lakukan adalah bertindak senormal mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatian para fans yang mungkin saja sedang berkeliaran di sekitarku sekarang.

Kulihat tiket pesawatku. Jadwal keberangkatanku masih satu jam lagi.

Hyukkie, tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali. Biar kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak, aku akan membawamu kembali.

**Paris, 15 September 2012, 07.00 PM (waktu Paris)**

Hoam…ngantuk sekali rasanya. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Paris benar-benar melelahkan. Ditambah lagi dengan perjalanan dari bandara ke hotel.

De la Tour Eiffel hotel, benar-benar hotel yang menakjubkan. Biarpun tidak terlalu besar, tapi dari sini aku dapat melihat menara Eiffel dengan jelas. Menara khas Paris itu terlihat semakin indah dengan sinar lampunya yang seolah-olah memberi penerangan pada langit malam ini.

Hyukjae…apa sekarang kau juga sedang melihat menara Eiffel itu? Taukah kau, bahwa saat ini kau dan aku tengah menginjakkan kaki di dataran yang sama? Tunggu saja…aku pasti akan menemukanmu.

Di bawah, dapat kulihat jalanan Paris masih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Yah wajar saja, waktu Korea dan Paris kan memang berbeda. Jika di Korea, mungkin saat ini sudah hampir jam 1 pagi. Apa aku harus mulai mencari Hyukjae sekarang? Atau mungkin…lebih baik aku merebahkan diriku sejenak?

'Ah, ani! Aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan. Justru saat seperti inilah kesempatan yang tepat untuk menemukan Hyukjae. Jika aku sedang beruntung, mungkin saja Hyukjae tengah berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang menonton karnaval di depan menara Eiffel itu.'

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, akupun segera meraih jaketku dan beranjak keluar kamar hotel.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

Wah…tidak kusangka di sini benar-benar ramai. Banyak anak kecil maupun remaja yang berlarian kesana kemari, menikmati berbagai pertunjukan yang disuguhkan musisi-musisi jalanan Paris ini. Mereka terlihat tertawa satu sama lain.

Hah…alangkah bahagianya jika aku bisa seperti itu juga. Tapi, mana mungkin aku berbahagia jika orang yang menjadi tujuanku ke sini belum kutemukan sampai sekarang?

Kulihat jam tanganku yang sudah kusesuaikan waktu Paris, menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Itu artinya sudah hampir 2 jam aku berkeliling di sekitar menara ini. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menemukan sosok Hyukjae di manapun. Yah, mungkin saja dia tidak melihat karnaval ini dan lebih memilih tidur di kasur empuknya saat ini.

Aku terkekeh dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Benar…Hyukjae selalu saja seperti itu. Melakukan hal-hal konyol yang bisa membuatku tertawa.

Ahh…lagi-lagi aku teringat kebersamaan yang kami lalui.

"Hueee…mommy I want that balloon!"

aku terkaget karna suara tangisan anak kecil di sebelahku. Aku menoleh, dan ternyata ibu anak kecil itu tengah sibuk menenangkan anaknya yang terus meratapi balonnya yang sudah terbang tinggi. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, sepertinya mereka juga wisatawan di sini.

Karna tidak tega melihatnya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari kesekitar, berusaha menemukan penjual balon terdekat. Setelah menemukan satu yang berada beberapa meter dariku, kuhampiri penjual balon itu. Kuambil satu balon bewarna biru, lalu kuambil beberapa receh dari kantong celanaku dan kuberikan pada sang penjual balon.

Yah, setidaknya aku bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum bahagia dan menikmati liburan mereka, pikirku.

Namun…apa yang aku dapat?

Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat kubalikkan badanku, bermaksud untuk menghampiri anak kecil yang menangis tadi, tapi malah melihat sesuatu yang tidak aku duga sebelumnya.

Dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran bodohku karenanya.

Beberapa meter dariku, di tempat anak kecil dan sang ibu berdiri, saat ini tengah berdiri seseorang lainnya, yang berusaha menenangkan anak kecil tadi. Sama sepertiku, dia juga menggenggam balon di tangan kanannya, menyodorkannya pada sang anak. Diusapnya lembut kepala anak kecil itu, yang seketika langsung berubah ceria. Kulihat ia mengobrol sedikit dengan sang ibu, dan sang ibu kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan sang anak dan berlalu pergi.

Dia…ternyata dia memang terlalu baik. Selalu saja seperti itu. Bahkan terkadang ia mementingkan orang lain lebih daripada dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dia yang seperti itu, berbuat baik tanpa berpikir sebab akibatnya nanti. Tidak taukah ia, bahwa sifatnya yang kelewat baik itu bisa merugikan dirinya sendiri nanti? Bahkan aku masih ingat, bagaimana ia memberikan semua uang jajannya begitu saja kepada seorang pengemis saat masa sekolah dulu. Padahal, sang pengemis masih terlihat segar bugar. Benar-benar pabo.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa..aku malah melamun yang tidak-tidak? Bukankah seharusnya aku menghampirinya sekarang? Tapi…kakiku terasa benar-benar berat untuk digerakkan.

Itu…benar-benar dia bukan? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya dengan cara seperti ini. Sungguh, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kulihat ia mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya.

'Tidak! Yah, Lee Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kejar dia sekarang!'

Aish, bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku malah melamun dan bukan mengejarnya tadi?! Sekarang kulihat punggungnya mulai tenggelam di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku berusaha berlari namun sangat sulit, tempat ini terlalu padat.

"Hyukkie! Tunggu!"

Saking frustasinya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berteriak dan memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin. Yah, meskipun mungkin ia tidak mau bertemu denganku, setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya menoleh dan berhenti sejenak.

"Hyukkie!"

Namun sial, ternyata suara orang-orang di karnaval ini terlalu keras. Sepertinya suaraku sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya. Punggungnya terlihat semakin menghilang, hanya rambut blondenya saja yang samar-samar masih dapat kulihat.

Tidak, mungkin saja ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk membawanya kembali. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan jejaknya sekarang!

"Sorry, please move! Sorry!", kudorong orang-orang yang berada di jalurku, berusaha menembus kerumunan yang berjubel. "HYUKKIE!"

Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, terus kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin sambil berteriak sekencang yang kubisa.

'Aish Hyukkie, orang-orang ini saja mendengar suaraku, tapi kenapa kau malah tidak menoleh sama sekali?!', teriakku frustasi dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

Entah sudah sekonyol apa ekspresiku sekarang, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah mencegah Hyukjae untuk pergi. Dan sepertinya, usahaku mulai berhasil. Kulihar jarakku dan Hyukjae tidak terlalu jauh lagi. Ia hanya berada sekitar dua meter dariku sekarang. Jika kuteriakkan namanya, mungkin ia akan mendengarnya.

"HYUK-"

Baru saja aku akan berteriak, kurasakan tanganku tertahan oleh sesuatu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang. Sontak langkahkupun terhenti.

'Aish, siapa yang berani sekali menggangguku di saat seperti ini?!', rutukku dalam hati.

Namun ketika aku berbalik, semua amarahku rasanya seperti menguap entah kemana, digantikan dengan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat. Seketika, mataku tebelalak dan suaraku serasa tertahan di tenggorokan.

"S-Sora…noona?"

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Jadi…sekarang kau bisa mengerti kan, Donghae?", kupandang Sora noona lekat-lekat, yang sekarang tengah memasang ekspresi serius padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku, tanda mengerti, masih dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan membuatku makin frustasi.

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan Sora noona. Yah, sebenarnya itu pertemuan yang tidak aku sangka. Saat aku ingin mengejar Hyukjae, tiba-tiba saja Sora noona menahanku, dan malah mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dekat menara Eiffel ini. Suasana di sini benar-benar berbeda dengan di karnaval tadi. Benar-benar sepi dan damai…sangat cocok untuk menyampaikan pernyataan yang selalu membuat tegang.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah kami duduk dalam diam, ia mengucapkan sedikit kalimat yang mampu membuatku tercengang. Tidak…mungkin tercengang bukan kata yang tepat. Mungkin akan lebih tepat dibilang membuatku membeku seketika.

"Baiklah, aku rasa hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tolong kau pikirkan kata-kataku tadi baik-baik Donghae. Aku tidak ingin…semua usahaku untuk menghibur Hyukkie sia-sia hanya karna kau yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. Hyukkie…kau taukan, dia adalah orang yang sensitif. Annyeong…"

Kulihat Sora noona berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkanku sendirian di taman yang sunyi ini, membuat suasana hatiku makin terasa kosong.

Kata-katanya tadi, masih terus terngiang di telingaku, dan masih berusaha kucerna baik-baik.

**_"Hyukkie…dia menyukaimu. Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu jelaskan, rasa suka seperti apa itu. Aku yakin kau lebih bisa menyadarinya daripada aku. Dan tolong…jika memang kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tolong jangan paksa dia untuk kembali. Tolong…hargai keputusannya untuk berusaha melupakanmu dan memulai hidup baru."_**

Hyukjae…bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir untuk melupakan aku, sahabat baiknya sejak dulu?

Tapi aku tau, perkataan Sora noona ada benarnya. Memang, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hyukjae akan memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadapku selain sebagai sahabat, sampai tadi Sora noona mengatakan hal itu. Tentu aku tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud perkataannya.

Tapi…aku juga tidak bodoh untuk bisa memahami perasaanku sendiri. Aku tau, bahwa Hyukjae adalah sahabat terbaikku, orang yang aku harap bisa selalu kuajak melalui masa-masa di Super Junior bersam-sama. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan, bahwa aku akan memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat terhadap Hyukjae. Hal itu, seperti terasa mustahil dalam benakku. Hyukjae, sudah memiliki ruang tersendiri di hatiku, sebagai seorang sahabat. Dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan ruang tersendiri lainnya dalam hatiku, tentu untuk orang yang spesial bagiku.

Apakah, ini berarti aku memang harus membiarkan Hyukjae pergi? Membiarkannya memilih kehidupannya sendiri?

Apakah ini berarti, aku harus mulai terbiasa menjalani semuanya sendiri? Yah, meskipun aku punya para member SJ dan orang-orang dekatku lainnya, aku yakin bahwa semuanya tidak akan terasa sama tanpa Hyukjae.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku cukup yakin bahwa Hyukjae sudah kuanggap seperti bagian dari diriku sendiri, orang yang paling aku sayangi di antara member SJ, selain keluargaku. Tapi kenapa sepertinya ada lubang yang terbentuk secara tiba-tiba dalam diriku, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin lagi membawa Hyukjae kembali sekarang.

'Lee Donghae…kau ini benar-benar makhluk paling bodoh yang terlahir ke dunia ini.', rutukku pada diri sendiri.

**Paris, 16 September 2012**

"Ne, aku akan pulang sore ini"

"…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa LA sangat membosankan"

"…"

"Eh? Leeteuk hyung juga sudah kembali? Baiklah, besok akan kutelpon dia untuk menjemputku di bandara."

"…"

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu telponnya hyung. Annyeong"

Klik

Aku menghela nafas berat, kuakhiri sambungan telpon internasionalku dengan manager kami.

Sudah kuputuskan, hari ini aku akan kembali ke Korea. Ya, memang akan terdengar konyol, tapi aku juga sudah memutuskan, lebih baik kembali ke Seoul dan mempersiapkan diri untuk SMTown, daripada menghabiskan waktuku percuma di Paris tanpa bisa membawa Hyukjae kembali.

Kumasukkan baju-bajuku ke dalam tas ranselku yang tidak terlalu besar. Padahal, aku sudah menyusun semua rencanaku dengan sempurna untuk rencana pencarianku, tentu saja sebelum Sora noona mengajakku bicara tadi malam.

"**_jika memang kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tolong jangan paksa dia untuk kembali."_**

Kata-kata itu terus saja tengiang di otakku, membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata sejak semalam.

'Hyukkie, mianhae karna selama ini aku selalu membuatmu susah. Selama ini…kau pasti berusaha keras untuk menahan perasaanmu itu. Pasti sangat berat.'

Entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa jijik atau aneh saat Sora noona memberitahukan rahasia yang berusaha disimpan Hyukjae dariku itu. Meskipun perasaannya padaku itu juga bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap biasa, tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tau kalau aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Hyukjae karenanya.

Mungkin, aku yang dulu aka menganggapnya aneh, maniak. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa membencinya sekarang, meskipun aku tau bahwa Hyukjae menyimpan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya dia rasakan padaku.

Semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untukku tidak akan pernah bisa diganti dengan apapun. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa sangat berhutang budi padanya.

Hyukjae, mungkin sekarang aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti takdir pasti akan mempertemukanku dengannya lagi. Mempertemukannya dengan member Super Junior lagi, menjadi satu keutuhan.

Hyukjae, aku tau bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Biarpun aku tau bahwa semuanya tidak akan bisa sama lagi saat kami bertemu, aku tau bahwa rasa sayangku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah.

Hyukjae, biar apapun yang terjadi di antara kita nanti, kau tetaplah sahabatku yang paling aku sayang. Aku harap…kau bisa mendengar isi hatiku ini, Hyukkie. Di manapun kau berada, aku ingin kau tau bahwa Lee Donghae akan selalu setia sebagai sahabat terbaikmu. Apapun yang terjadi.

**THE END**

#PLAKK

Becanda kok, sayang sekali ff abal ini masih akan **-to be continue- ^^**

**AN : **mianhaeeee karna sy apdetnya kelewat lama T.T dan mungkin chap ini adl yg terabal dari semua chap, mian, soalnya vyy udah lama gak nulis ff jadi otak agak kaku T.T

Beberapa minggu ini sy udah mulai magang n baanyaaak banget deadline tugas kul,jadi gak sempat nyambi nerusin ff,daripda bingung ngurus semua,sy terpaksa harus prioritasin kuliah ,

Trus….ada yg tau event ESS di malang tgl 14 kemaren gak? Sapa tau ada yg dateng? karna Vyy juga dateng^^ Pokoknya event kemaren itu sy pake kaos yang nyeleneh, menunjukkan identitas ke-eunhae shipper-an sy. Huahahahaha –ketawa ala evilKyu—

Yah kalo trnyta readers n chingudeul gda yg tau eventnya juga gpp, vyy Cuma mau cerita aja J #plakk

Dan enaknya Hae di ff ini diapain y? di sate, di tumis, ato dirajang? #KeseringanNontonMasterChef

Ato lebih bagus lagi di pelet aja biar jatuh cintrong sama Hyuk? –ide brilliant- XD

Trus yg tau ff **Plastic Love** n nungguin kelajutannya, Vyy gak janji, tapi kyknya bakal apdet besok malem ^^

Yg mau ngobrol2 sama Vyy, bisa follow twitter sy ** VyyLand** ^^

Twitter baru khusus buat gila2an, jadi masih suci(?) XD ntr sapa tau readers ada yg follow n mw di follback mention aja ya J sapa tau juga ada yg mau protes soal ff ini,nanya alasannya kalo2 vyy lama apdet lagi, ato mungkin kasih saran, ato berbagi info terbaru soal eunhae ato sj? Bakal saya sambut dengan telapak tangan terbuka(?)

Oh ya, saengilchukkahamnida buat hae oppa..-telat abis- chukkae juga buat SJ yang mw ngerayain 7 anniversary…keep safe buat Teukie oppa yg mau wamil T.T

Sbg prmintaan maaf, sy mau bales review di chap 4 satu2 ya ^^

**Kyukyu** hhmmm sad ending ya? Ok bisa dpertimbangkan,tapi ntr jangan nyesel lho XD #plak . saran akan ditampung^^ -kaya pemilu aja-

**mong2fish **ne, makasih ya,sy juga suka suka suka suka suka sama reviewnya^^ mianhae apdetnya lama,moga2 ini gak mngecewakan T.T

**RianaTrieEdge **ini udah lanjuuuutttt. Mian lanjutnya kelamaan ,

**diya1013 **wahahaha iya abang ikan emang ngeselin, mending dbikin sad aja, biar abang unyuk sama saya #eh?

**LeeHyunSeok99 **ne,unyuk oppa, kan masih ada Vyy juga T.T Hae udah buang aja ke TPA #digorok

**BooFishy **nangissegalon? Bisa buat minum seminggu tuh XP #plak . tenang aja, semua adegan udh terproyek (?) di otak abal Vyy :D

** .9 **jangan sedih, masih ada Vyy (?)

**ressijewelll **busettt…banyak amat requestnya chingu,jadi bingung Vyy *0* tapi tenang, saran udah ditampung XD

**Revita Kuzo **iya,saya juga suka cerita yg beginian XD #plakplak .Mwo? dilebih angst kan lagi? Aish,mudah2an Vyy bisa,otak vyy lagi abal ini soalnya. Ne makasih sarannya,udah ditampung^^,mian gabisa apdet kilat,kilatnya ga muncul2 (?) T.T

**Heeli **iya, Vyy harap ini ff bisa jadi kenyataan XD #dibuangkelaut . Ne,pasti akan dilanjut,tapi untuk endingnya…errr…hahaha –geje-

**Cho hyuka **iya,ini udah dilanjut ^^ mian lamaaaa T.T

**Fitri jewel hyukki **Vyy usahain lebih panjang lagiii , mian ya apdetnya lama,moga2 chingu belom lumutan kelamaan nunggu Vyy *0* #plak

**Cosmojewel **hahaha bener, emang sengaja dibuat terlambat semua XD ne, gomawo reviewnya,akan berusaha Vyy panjangin ^^

**Aiyu Kie **maunya sih happy end, tapi kalo ternyata sy sukanya Hyuk kesiksa gimana? XD #plakk

**love haehyuk **waduh,mian Vyy gak tanggung jawab T.T udah bkin nangis,apdetnya lama pula. Moga2 saya masih termaafkan T.T

**dewdew90 **uwaaa Vyy jadi gak enak baca komen kamu, mian ya udah bkin nunggu lamaa lagi T.T

**nyukkunyuk **iya bener, sedih banget waktu inget kyu nangis di EHB,jadi ikutan nangis T.T ne, sarannya udah ditampung, ntar sy usahain happy end ^^ #plakk

**Anchovy **iya, hyuk oppa sih auranya kelewat melankolis… #ditampolbonekamonkey

**Namikaze **waaa kalo hae endingnya ma Jessica, itu sih namanya disaster ending,dunia langsung runtuh pasti , #lebayBeud . miaannn apdetnya lamaaaa, akan berusaha Vyy panjangin dueh T.T

**chen clouds** taraaa pertanyaan anda trjawab sudah XD #plakk . di chap ini hae udah tau soal perasaannya hyukkie kan ^^

**dhianelf4ever **hiks vyy jadi ikutan nangis, ini lebih lama lagi apdetnya akan sy usahain hae menderita 7 turunan. elfishy: APAAA?! . mian y, udah bikin penasaran, apdetnya lamaaa lagi T.T moga chingu masih bersedia ripiu di ff abal ini ,

**RieHaeHyuk **karna hae terlalu pabo, jadi dia gak sadar(?). Jadilah sora noona yg ngasih tau =,="

**Attanier Cho **ne gak pa2 kok, chingu udah mau review saya udah seneng banget ^^ diusahain happy end XD mian apdetnya lamaaa T.T

**YeHyuk EunHae **evilkyu lagi kena virus angelTeuk, jadilah dia crybaby #apaanSih . Hehe baguslah kalo chingu dapet feelnya, berarti usaha vyy ngorek ide di otak abal vyy gak sia2 #nyengirGeje ini udah lanjuutt, mian luamaaa ,

**Daevict024 **apaa? Hyuk masih kurang menderita? Apakah hyuk perlu diterpa hujan badai, ditabrak traktor, disuruh makan seafood(?) dulu biar tambah menderita? #plakk . yo, ini vyy udah lanjut ^^

**nurul. **ne, ini ceritanya di flashback dulu ^^ okeh kalo gitu, udah dapet ijin, saya bakal puas2in nyiksa hyuk huahahahaha #ketawaBarengKyu

**skyMonkey3012 **huahahaha, sayangnya, vyy suka banget nyiksa hyuk XD. Tunggu dulu, itu typos, ato emang kamu bilang hyung di komen kamu?.?

**futari chan **errrmmm, normal pov y…sebenernya sih maunya Vyy bikin nih ff dari salah satu sudut pandang, tapi kalo emang ntr perlu normal pov, bkal vyy usahain..saran ditampung ^^

**SSungMine **hehe, stok tissue di rumah vyy banyak kok, vyy kirimin satu pick up deh XD ini udah lanjut, mian gabisa apdet kilat, n mungkin kurang panjang(?) moga2 gak ngecewain chingu

**sweetyhaehyuk ** ne, ini udah lanjut ^^

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia **justru karna semua tokoh utamanya pabo, ff ini jadi ada ceritanya…bener tak? XD #plakk #sodorintissue . ini udah dilanjut, mian lamaaa T.T

**nhoerHyukiess'elf eunhae **waaa andai aja beneran ada drakor tentang haehyuk… XD #plakkk . ini udah lanjut, mian lamaaa apdetnya. Moga2 chingu gak bosen n jangan galau badai lagi y, ini dah apdet chap 5 XP

**Beakren **ne, gomawo semangatnya^^ mian gabisa apdet kilat,moga gak mengecewakan ini chap…^^

**youra **ini udah lanjut, mian laammma. Soal couple lain, kayaknya vyy ga bakal ceritain disini. Maunya ini ff dbikin se-real mungkin,begitulah T.T mungkin di ff vyy selanjutnya ^^ #emangAda?

**nellifishy286 **ne gomawo, semua orang bisa kok buat ff asalkan suka n bikinnya lewat hati #gakSlese2dong . Vyy juga masih belajar disini^^ oh ya, kalo mau nomer hp, bisa PM Vyy ato mention vyy di twitter, pasti sy bales kok. Rasanya gak enak kalo ngshare nomer dsini^^

**Guest **iya, mian apdetnya lama T.T ini udah apdet,moga gak mngecewakan ,

**Nvyptr **nih udah apdet, miannn lammmaaa nunggunya. Smoga gak bosen nunggu ff abal vyy T.T

**Sungie **iyaaaa hyukkiieeee T.T #eh?

**Wonsu **I'll try to give more,sorry for the late update

**Jong Aeolia **waaa masalah pelik apa chingu? Sabar yah, mian Vyy baru apdet juga,terganjal masalah pelik juga minggu2 kmaren T.T

**Lastly, masih adakah yang sudi buat review di fanfic Vyy yg smpat vyy abaikan(?) ini? Gomawo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 6

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : [CONFIRMED] Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki XD #abaikan, tapi cerita ini murni punya saya. DO NOT 'copycat' my stories or the exact same plots please~. Being inspired is okay, as long as you respect me^^

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, slight! HaeSica

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, member Super Junior

.

.

.

January 20, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

_No matter how hard I've tried…_

_You will never be mine._

_No matter how much I've changed…_

_Your heart will never change._

_And no matter how much I've treasured you…_

_You will never treasure me like I do._

_And then I realize…_

_It hurts so much to love you._

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**-**Hyukjae's POV from now on^^-

**Incheon Airport, 15 Oktober 2013, 10.00 PM**

Haaahhhh…..Korea! tak kusangka, aku akan serindu ini menghirup udara Korea. Kulihat bandara ini masih tidak berubah, masih penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang pada jam segini.

Kumatikan ipod yang sedari tadi memutar playlist-playlist kesukaanku. Yah sebenarnya bukan kesukaanku juga, karna ipod ini bukanlah milikku. Kuhela nafas, seraya mencopot headset yang menyumbat telingaku. Kurapatkan jaket kulitku dan kubetulkan letak masker yang sedari tadi menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku.

Yah, meskipun aku sudah bukan member Super Junior lagi sekarang, aku tetap harus berjaga kalau-kalau ada orang yang mengenaliku bukan? Bukannya aku sombong atau apa, aku hanya ingin kepulanganku ke Korea tidak diketahui banyak orang. Aku ingin menjadi Lee Hyukjae yang biasa saja sekarang.

"Hyukjae, ayo kita jalan", Sora noona yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangku menepuk bahuku pelan, mengagetkanku.

"Aish, noona! Jangan bikin kaget seperti itu!"

"Yah, itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa melamun. Apa kau tidak ingin ke toilet juga?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Anni, ayo kita pulang, aku ingin segera bertemu appa dan eomma…", ajakku tidak sabar pada Sora noona.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan…"

.

.

.

"UWAAAAA! OPPAAAA!"

Baru beberapa langkah aku dan Sora noona berjalan, langkah kami terhenti, dikagetkan oleh suara berisik dan jeritan-jeritan yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi bandara. Di depan kami, terlihat segerombolan gadis yang kebanyakan remaja, melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil mengarahkan kamera-kamera mereka pada satu objek. Suasana bandara mendadak jadi ricuh.

"Ah…pasti fangirl…", gumamku seraya melanjutkan jalanku acuh dan menarik Sora noona yang masih penasaran.

Keadaan seperti itu sudah biasa aku alami dulu. Bedanya, sekarang aku bukanlah yang menjadi pusat keributan, hanya seseorang yang jadi penonton. Ternyata itu benar-benar cukup mengganggu dari sudut pandang ini…hehe. Heran, siapa sih idol yang sampai bikin bandara ramai malam-malam begini? Bigbang? 2PM? Atau…SNSD? Ah…tidak-tidak. Tadi kan mereka berteriak 'oppa'.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA~…"

Langkahku langsung terhenti begitu mendengar para fangirl itu bernyanyi riang dan Sora noona juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menatapku bingung.

Nafasku seakan terhenti seketika. Tapi, aku tidak mau menatap kerumunan fangirl di depanku itu. Tidak.

"N-noona…t-tanggal berapa sekarang?", tanyaku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau tanggal berapa ini, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Tapi aku sangat berharap kalau aku salah melihat tanggal tadi. Yah siapa tau saja?

"Tanggal 15…kenapa?"

Nafasku makin berat mendengar jawaban Sora noona.

Tidak…itu tidak mungkin-

"SAENGIL CHUKKA DONGHAE OPPA…..SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA!"

Para fangirl itu mengakhiri nyanyiannya, membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa membeku.

Sepertinya Sora noona juga mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, karna sekarang ekspresi wajahnya juga terlihat sangat kaget.

Kucoba mengarahkan pandanganku pada kerumunan fangirl yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke arah kami itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berlari, menyeimbangkan langkah mereka dengan sosok di tengah kerumunan. Kulihat sosok itu sangat tertutup, dengan jaket yang membalut rapat tubuh atletisnya. Topinya dirapatkan sampai hampir menutupi wajahnya, ditambah lagi masker bergambar nemo yang membekap mulutnya.

Ya, sudah bisa dipastikan, itu Donghae. Tapi, kenapa dia sangat tertutup seperti itu? Bukankah biasanya dia akan tersenyum hangat pada fans yang menyambutnya? Apalagi…ini ulang tahunnya?

"Hyukjae…sudah. Ayo kita jalan.", kupandang Sora noona lekat. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat serius, sepertinya noona mengerti apa jalan pikiranku sekarang ini.

"Tapi noona, di depan-"

"Sudahlah, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kau ingin memulai hidup baru? Kalau begitu inilah saatnya. Kalau untuk berpapasan dengannya saja kau takut, bagaimana kau akan memulai? Lagipula kau kan sudah memakai masker seperti itu, aku yakin Donghae juga tidak akan mengenalimu", ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku, berjalan makin mendekat dengan kerumunan itu.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lesu di belakangnya. Memang benar, aku suah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya…tapi kan, tidak semudah itu juga…

Jarakku dan jarak kerumunan itu makin mendekat. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar berpapasan dengan mereka.

"OPPA! CHUKKAE! SEMOGA SYUTINGMU LANCAR OPPA!"

Kudengar seorang fangirl berteriak begitu lantang. Aku coba melirik ke arah Donghae, dengan kepalaku yang masih tertunduk. Oh, sepertinya dia sedang ada jadwal individu sekarang. Pantas saja.

Aish, aku tidak bisa melihat pandangan matanya yang tertutup kacamata. Aku benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang, sementara Sora noona tetap saja menarik tanganku mantap.

Tunggu dulu.

Ahh! Babo! Sora noona?! Dia kan tidak memakai penutup apapun! Bagaimana kalau Donghae melihatnya?! Aish babo babo!

"Noona tunggu!", baru saja aku ingin menarik Sora noona menghindari kerumunan itu, namun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

Sekarang, aku dan Sora noona lewat tepat di samping rombongan Donghae dan staf SM. Kulihat kerumunan fangirl tadi sudah ditahan petugas bandara, mungkin agar tidak mengikuti lebih jauh lagi.

Ahh sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini mereka malah ditahan?!

Bisa kurasakan, tanganku berkeringat dingin sekarang.

Sementara Sora noona masih berjalan di depanku sambil menarik tanganku, mencoba menghindari petugas yang mengelilingi Donghae. Kalimat yang tadi ingin kukatakan pada noona hilang seketika. Rasanya suaraku seperti tercekat sekarang.

'Kumohon, semoga dia tidak melihat Sora noona…', doaku dalam hati.

Namun sayang, sepertinya Tuhan belum ingin mengabulkan doaku.

Tepat satu meter di sebelah kananku, sekarang, kulihat Donghae yang seperti berdiri tertegun. Entah benar atau Cuma salah lihat, sepertinya tadi dia sempat menoleh ke arah Sora noona, lalu ke arahku. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin tau ini aku kan? Lagipula, rambutku juga sudah kucat hitam. Tidak mungkin dia tau.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, takut dugaanku benar. Aish, rasanya ingin sekali aku mengumpat Sora noona yang terus berjalan dengan muka innocentnya. Kulihat kerumunan petugas itu sudah mulai berjalan lagi. Itu berarti, Donghae juga sudah melanjutkan langkahnya. Baguslah, sepertinya tadi dia tidak melihatku.

Rasanya, saat kami berpapasan tadi, ingin sekali aku mengucapkan happy birthday padanya. Aku tau, Donghae tidak pernah suka ulang tahunnya dirayakan secara meriah. Bahkan, dulu dia pernah berkata, asalkan ada yang mau menemaninya di hari ulang tahunnya, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Yah Hyukjae! Berhentilah melamun! Taksinya sudah datang!", lamunanku langsung pecah saat Sora noona tiba-tiba berteriak dengan suara lantangnya.

Bahkan, aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang kami sudah berada di lobi depan bandara. Aku yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa shock, segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah berhenti di depan kami.

Sora noona, dia sama sekali tidak membahas soal kejadian barusan. Yah, sepertinya aku memang harus menganggapnya angin lalu.

Kejadian barusan, hanyalah kejadian biasa. Seorang idol yang dikerumuni fans ketika tiba di bandara. Dan aku, hanyalah salah satu penumpang pesawat, yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan idol itu.

Mudah-mudahan, Donghae benar-benar tidak melihatku tadi.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Gyeonggi, 18 Oktober 2013**

"Yah, Lee Hyukjae! Sampai kapan kau akan makan tidur makan tidur begini?! Carilah pekerjaan! Bukankah noona juga sudah memberikan alamat perusahaan teman noona padamu?! Buat apa kau jauh-jauh ke Paris, belajar fashion, kalau tidak kau gunakan hah?!"

Kututup telingaku rapat-rapat, kukeraskan volume tv di depanku, tidak peduli acara apa yang kutonton ini. Sepertinya acara masak, karna sedari tadi ada koki yang mengoceh tidak jelas. Yang penting bisa menjauhkanku dari ocehan Sora noona.

Memang benar, Sora noona sudah berbaik hati meminta temannya untuk mempekerjakanku. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa harus di Seoul?! Apa tidak ada tempat lain?! Seoul itu kota besar, pusat industri kpop! Pusat media pemberitaan! Bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan diriku kalau begitu?!

"Aish,noona. Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain Seoul?", tanyaku malas, masih memandang ke arah tv.

Kurasakan bantalan sofa di sebelah kananku bergerak(?). kutolehkan kepalaku, dan kulihat sekarang Sora noona tengah memandangku serius.

"Hyukjae…sampai kapan kau mau terus menghindar, hah? Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti juga akan tau kau sudah kembali. Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana caramu menghadapi mereka…", ucapnya melunak.

"Yang dikatakan noonamu itu ada benarnya, Hyukkie. Kau harus mulai berani membuka dirimu lagi…", imbuh eommaku yang kulihat sudah berpakaian rapi sekarang.

"Eh? Eomma mau kemana?" tanyaku polos.

"Ke toko roti, eomma ingin mengecek keadaan di sana…Sora juga akan ikut dengan eomma…", jawabnya seraya memakai mantelnya. Kulihat Sora noona juga sudah bersiap-siap.

Eommaku, memang sudah memulai bisnis usaha roti sekarang. Modal awal aku berikan dari gaji terakhirku sebelum meninggalkan SM. Yah, mungkin sudah hampir setahun toko itu buka. Eomma selalu bercerita padaku soal toko itu, Tous Les Jours. Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa melihat eommaku tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan…", jawabku malas.

Asik, sepertinya aku bisa sedikit bermalas-malasan hari ini.

"Yah, siapa bilang kau akan tinggal di rumah sendiri!"

"Aww, noona sakit!", aku berteriak protes, karna tiba-tiba saja Sora noona menjewer telingaku. "Aku ini kan bukan anak umur lima tahun lagi!"

"Akan kuantar kau ke perusahaan temanku itu!"

"Tapi noona aku-"

"Aish sudahlah! Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat bersiap-siap juga, aku dan eomma akan menunggumu di mobil!"

"Tapi non-"

Sebelum aku sempat protes lagi, Sora noona sudah lebih dulu melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahku, membuatku tak berkutik seketika. Kucoba meminta pertolongan dari eomma, tapi sepertinya percuma. Eomma hanya melihatku sambil tersenyum, berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah kami.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku memang harus menurutinya kali ini, daripada nanti dijadikan monyet cincang. *eh?

.

.

.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul**

"Jadi, kau adalah Lee Hyukjae, adik Sora?"

"Ne…", aku menganggukkan kepalaku mantap.

Sekarang, aku sedang ada di kantor utama Yoon's Design Corporation, perusahaan teman Sora noona. Dari apa yang kudengar dari cerita noona, perusahaan ini termasuk perusahaan besar. Pantas saja, saat aku masuk tadi, terlihat banyak orang berpakaian modis berlalu lalang. Mungkin mereka juga desainer di sini. Mereka sudah mempunyai toko cabang dimana-mana. Bahkan, banyak perusahaan-perusahaan entertainment yang memesan desain kostum panggung untuk artis mereka di sini. Salah satu contohnya, SM Town.

Aish, dasar Sora noona. Apa dia benar-benar ingin membuatku jantungan? Sudah tau perusahaan begini, masih juga menyuruhku bekerja di sini. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan salah satu arti SM? Sepertinya noona memang benar-benar ingin menguji mentalku.

"Jadi, Hyukjea-sshi…", kudengar orang yang di depanku kini mulai bicara, ekspresi wajahnya serius, namun tegas.

Orang di depanku ini adalah pemilik perusahaan, Tuan Yoon. Usianya masih tergolong muda untuk seorang business man yang sukses, mungkin cuma lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sora noona.

"Aku sudah melihat beberapa hasil desain rancangan anda, dan kurasa semuanya sangat menarik. Aku rasa ini akan cocok untuk diterapkan dalam model desain baju perusahaan kami…", tuan Yoon tersenyum seraya membuka-buka buku kumpulan desainku.

Aku masih menatapnya serius.

"Jadi, kapan anda bisa mulai bekerja? Apakah hari ini bisa?"

Aku tertegun dengan ucapannya.

"H-Hari ini? Tapi…saya belum menyiapkan apapun…", ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, anda hanya cukup menyiapkan ide anda saja. Semua peralatan yang diperlukan untuk mendesain sudah kami siapkan, termasuk pewarna. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar mengharapkanku mulai bekerja sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan, aku menolak?

"Bagus. Tugas pertama anda, sangat mudah. Ini, adalah permintaan terbaru dari klien langganan kami.", ia menyodorkan sebuah map padaku.

"Anda hanya tinggal menemui klien kami ini di ruangan yang sudah disiapkan di kantor ini. Anda buatkan beberapa desain kostum sesuai permintaan mereka, dan sekalian anda lakukan pengukuran size badan."

"Eh? Pengukuran?"

"Ya, klien kita satu ini lebih suka efisiensi. Dan dari apa yang saya dengar dari Sora, anda tidak masalah dengan menggambar desain cepat. Jadi saya harap, anda dapat berkoordinasi dengan mereka.", jelasnya.

"Memangnya…siapa yang menjadi klien kita ini?,", tanyaku penasaran.

Jujur saja, aku memang tidak masalah dengan membuat desain baju langsung jadi. Tapi klien macam apa yang menyukai efisiensi yang kelewatan ini? Membuat beberapa desain kostum dalam satu waktu yang singkat…benar-benar.

"Mungkin anda sudah mendengar tentang perusahaan mereka, karna mereka sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. SM Entertainment?", ungkapnya, masih dengan suara datar.

Tentu saja, sangat berbeda denganku, yang sangat shock sekarang ini. Omo, dari semua perusahaan entertainment yang ada di Seoul ini, kenapa harus SM Entertainment?! Dan lagi, di hari pertama aku bekerja?!

"Oh, ya, saya juga lupa. Untuk tugas pertama anda ini, anda akan membuatkan desain kostum untuk member Super Junior."

Seketika, aku seperti merasakan meteor jatuh menghantam tubuhku keras.

.

.

.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

Arrgghhh! Apa tuan Yoon itu sudah gila?! Kenapa dia malah memberiku tugas seberat ini! Apa dia tidak tau sejarahku dengan Super Junior hah?!

'Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa sebetulnya, dia benar-benar tidak tau? Bukankah pebisnis itu biasanya jarang melihat acara kpop seperti itu? Kecuali mungkin yang berhubungan dengan kliennya. Bahkan bisa kuduga, tuan Yoon itu tak mungkin hafal nama member Super Junior satu persatu!'

Batinku pada diri sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lesu. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, menyalahkan tuan Yoon pun juga tidak ada artinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku belum siap jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, secepat ini.

Kupandang sekeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan emas ini. Interiornya benar-benar terlihat elegan, ditambah lagi kaca besar seukuran jendela di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat aku duduk sekarang. Memang, ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup memikat mata.

'Aish, Lee Hyukjae. Bukan saatnya mengagumi tempat ini! Sekarang pikirkanlah, bagaimana kau akan memulai saat berhadapan dengan mereka nanti!'

Aku benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang, bahkan tanganku terus berkeringat dingin, dan kakiku tak berhenti gemetar. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karna AC yang bertengger di dinding, karna benda itu sudah berubah fungsi jadi penghangat ruangan.

Kulihat jam di dinding ruangan ini. 10 menit lagi, aku akan bertemu dengan mereka. Orang-orang, yang selama satu tahun ini sudah berusaha mati-matian aku lupakan. Aku tau bahwa cepat atau lambat, ini akan terjadi. Dan semua usahaku untuk melupakan akan jadi sia-sia jika aku terus menghindar.

Tapi…apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku bertemu mereka nanti?

'Hai, long time no see…'

'Annyeong, apa kabar?'

'Bagaimana…Super Junior sekarang? Kulihat kalian makin sukses.'

AISH! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA BERPIKIR JERNIH! AKU PANIK! AKU GUGUP! AKU BELUM SIAP UNTUK BERTEMU MEREKA!

Memang, aku sudah bisa merelakan kehidupanku sebagai idol dulu. Aku bahkan lebih menikmati hidupku yang sekarang, bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa ada fans yang mengikuti sepanjang waktu. Tapi tetap saja…kalau untuk bertemu dengan Super Junioe, aku belum siap.

Masa bodoh, akan kukatakan saja semuanya pada tuan Yoon! Di pecat pun tidak masalah.

Kuraih semua barang-barangku yang tadi kuletakkan di atas meja, dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas.

CKLEK

Baru saja aku akan berdiri, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Tapi sayang sekali…sepertinya aku terlambat.

Pintu di depanku kini sudah terbuka, dan tidak bisa kupungkiri, menampilkan sosok yang jujur saja, belum siap untuk aku temui sekarang.

"ANN-

nyeong…"

Kulihat, sepertinya ia juga kaget melihatku, sama kagetnya dengan sosok-sosok lain di belakangnya. Terlebih lagi aku. Rasanya, semua jaringan sarafku seperti mati sekarang ini, tidak bisa digerakkan. Selama beberapa saat, kami hanya saling berpandangan. Aku terdiam di tempatku, mereka pun terdiam di tempatnya.

Sunyi, itulah yang terjadi. Meskipun banyak orang berlalu lalang di belakang mereka, tapi semua pergerakan orang-orang itu terasa seperti slow motion bagiku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Belum sempat aku menyadarkan semua sarafku, dapat kurasakan, tubuhku di rengkuh erat dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan aku tidak sadar, kapan orang ini menghampiriku. Sarafku kembali menegang, baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"HYUKKIE! KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI! AKHIRNYA, KAU KEMBALI!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, air mata turun membasahi pipiku.

.

.

.

**-to be continue-**

**An : ** Annyeong~ akhirnya…Vyy bisa apdet FF ini juga \(*0*)/ yah daripada sy dihantui komennya readers, minta ini dilanjut XD #plak. Hehe yg bner Vyy baru dpt ilham buat ff ini, mangkanya baru bisa apdet, mian ya. Btw di sini gak ada angst2nya sama sekali. Sengaja, masak dari awal sampe akhir angst melulu~ . N kyknya ni chap ngebosenin y? yah mau gimana lgi, ni Vyy baru manasin otak lagi, jd mentok cuman segini.

Oke, bales review! –yg login langsung baca PM ya balesannya^^-

**YeHyuk EunHae **ini udah di update^^

**Kyukyu **udah lanjut~ ^^

**Aiyu Kie **sayang sekali, tp sy amat sangat suka nyiksa hyukma..huahahaha XD –evil- tapi diusahakan happy end. Masih usaha lho y^^

**Anchofishy **yah mungkin hae emg suka ma hyuk, tp cmn sbg teman, gak lebih..#plak. Haha liat aja ntr okeh ^^

**Cho hyuka **mian ya, apdet lama. Tp yg penting, udah apdet kan? XD

**Fitri jewel hyukkie **apa kurang panjang? Apa perlu sepanjang tembok cina? #plak mian y, apdetnya lama lagi, psti skrg udah jamuran plus jenggotan~ XD

**Lee Eun Jae **juju raja, krna selama berbulan-bulan Vyy ga dpt ide tuk ngalnjutin ini, sy smpet mkir kalo ini di end aja, mumpung momennya di chap 5 udah pas bgt XD #plak. Tng aja, ntr haepa bkl dsiksa jatuh bangun jatuh… :p

**Myfishychovy **ni dah dilanjut~ -kelewat lama

**dhianelf4ever **hehe mian ya, baru bisa apdet. Kyknya keasikan taun baruan smpe lupa plotnya XD. Kalo aq dari sby, tp suka kliling2 kalo ad acra jg, khususnya konser2 XD. Gomawo karna udah setia nungguin klanjutan epep ini~

**namikaze **kalo sampe chap berapanya belom kepikiran..XD kyknya ni ff udh kna sarang laba2, lumutan, dll krna kelamaan ditinggalin Vyy D:

**trilililili **waduh ancemannya serem…kalo dtengah jlan ga boleh, klo gitu dbkin end dpinggir jalan gpp kan? #plak

**Beakren **kyknya next update ini kelewat lama ya? Buahahahah XD mian ya lama apdet, yah Vyy bersyukur kalo chingu blm lupa mac ceritanya XD

**Dyna **kalo hae dbkin langsung cinta ma hyuk ga asik dong ntr…XD ini udah dbkin hyuk POV, soal ending, ya tergantung otak saya

**Nhoerhyukiess'Elf EunHae **mian ya,lama banget apdetnya. Suibuk kuliah nih. N tenang aja, ntr hae pasti menderita jg XD. Gomawo ya, udh ngingetin berkali-kali buat apdet^^

Sekian, mian ya kalo ada yg kelewat. mohon reviewnya ya..Mumpung Vyy lagi liburan, selama responnya lbh baik dri kemaren, pasti bkl Vyy apdetin cepet ^^

**REVIEW PLEASE? GOMAWO ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 7

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : [CONFIRMED] Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki XD #abaikan, tapi cerita ini murni punya saya. DO NOT 'copycat' my stories or the exact same plots please~. Being inspired is okay, as long as you respect me^^

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, slight! HaeSica

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, member Super Junior

.

.

.

January 30, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

_Don't you think…this world is so small?_

_It's funny, how I've tried to runaway from you,_

_But still, we meet again._

_Is it…a sign?_

_I don't know._

_But all I know…_

_it's still hurt to love you._

_._

_._

_._

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul, 18 Oktober 2013**

"Kenapa…kau pergi begitu saja dulu?"

Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin hyung, tentu saja setelah ia memelukku secara tiba-tiba tadi. Sekarang, kami sudah duduk berhadapan. Member Super Junior duduk tepat di depanku, sedangkan manager duduk di sebelahku.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, keadaan jadi sangat canggung sekarang. Tadi saat Sungmin hyung memelukku, hampir saja aku kelepasan ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Untung saja, aku langsung sadar dan segera menghapus setetes air mata yang sempat keluar dari mataku.

Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, Yesung hyung, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menunduk dalam diam. Entah kenapa, sedari tadi mereka sama sekali tidak mau memandangku. Dan yang membuatku kaget, Heechul hyung saat ini juga bersama mereka. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah 2 tahun sejak wamilnya. Rasanya, ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Tapi aku tau, sekarang aku hanyalah orang asing.

Tapi yang membuatku heran…di mana Donghae? Semua member ada di sini, kecuali Leeteuk hyung yang sedang wamil tentu saja. Jujur, sebenarnya aku lega karna dia tidak ada di sini. Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi di lain sisi, aku juga sangat ingin melihat wajahnya dari dekat, melihat senyuman khasnya.

Aish..apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin hyung? Sungguh, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Membuka mulut saja rasanya sangat susah.

"H-hyung… m-maaf…", belum sempat aku memberikan jawaban, tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook mengucapkan sepatah kata yang membuatku terhenyut.

"K-kembalilah…hyung. Apapun yang terjadi, kami janji akan selalu menjagamu", kudengar Kyuhyun menambahkan, suaranya sangat lirih, tidak seperti biasanya, saat terakhir kami bertemu setahun lalu.

Kenapa mereka harus membahas hal ini lagi? Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk melupakan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru. Sejak dulu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap mereka berbuat salah, karna memang itu adalah keputusanku sendiri.

Bisa kulihat, sekarang semua member Super Junior balas menatapku. Bahkan Heechul hyung yang biasanya banyak bicara pun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa sambil menatapku. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Jika mereka terus begini, aku akan semakin terbawa perasaan.

"Ehm…", aku berdehem kecil, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku. "Sebaiknya, kita segera mulai mendiskusikan kostumnya. Sungmin-sshi, Ryeowook-sshi, maaf tapi itu adalah masalah pribadi yang sudah lalu, jadi saya rasa kita tidak perlu mengungkitnya lagi. Saat ini hubungan kita adalah sebagai klien, jadi mari kita bekerja secara profesional. Saya yakin, jadwal kalian juga sangat padat. Jadi semakin cepat ini kita selesaikan, saya rasa akan semakin baik."

Kuhembuskan nafas berat setelahnya, seraya mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil di depanku dan mulai mencoretkan sebuah gambar kostum.

Saat kudongakkan kepalaku, bisa kulihat ekspresi kaget para member Super Junior , tercengang mendengarkan kalimatku barusan, tak terkecuali manager. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ingin mengatakan semua itu, tapi aku rasa itu adalah hal terbaik untuk diucapkan. Jika kuteruskan pembicaraan ini, aku yakin luka lama yang sudah berusaha keras aku tutup akan terbuka lagi.

'Maaf, bukannya aku tidak peduli…atau kejam. Tapi kali ini, aku ingin mementingkan perasaanku lebih dulu. Aku…sudah menjadi Lee Hyukjae yang baru', kucoba meyakinkan diriku.

"J-jadi…konsep seperti apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Berusaha kutegarkan suaraku, mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang sangat canggung dan sunyi ini. Kuabaikan pandangan terluka member Super Junior. Aku yakin, mereka sadar jika aku hanya pura-pura tegar. Tapi biarlah, semakin cepat ini selesai akan semakin baik. Bahkan, kucoba mengabaikan pandangan Ryeowook yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

.

.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Hyukjae, maaf. Ini semua salahku…jika saja aku tau-"

"Manager, sudahlah. Ini bukan salah siapapun, karna aku memang baru mulai bekerja hari ini…", kucoba menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku pada manager, yang sekarang sudah beranjak keluar dari ruangan tadi.

Seperti yang sudah aku duga, sesi pengukuran kostum tadi berlangsung sangat canggung. Dua jam yang kulewati bersama member Super Junior tadi, rasanya seperti sudah berhari-hari. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada satupun interaksi yang terjadi di antara kami, bahkan Heechul hyung hanya terdiam. kebanyakan percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami hanya "ya, itu juga boleh". "Oh baiklah", dan kalimat-kalimat singkat lainnya. Hanya manager yang lebih banyak bicara untuk mendiskusikan soal desain kostumnya.

Para member Super Junior sendiri, sudah lebih dulu menuju mobil beberapa menit yang lalu, sehingga hanya tinggal aku dan manager saja. setidaknya, jika dengan manager aku masih bisa bersikap biasa. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tadi. Yang jelas, saat meninggalkan ruangan ini tadi, ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka.

'Apa aku ini terlalu kejam?'

"Oh ya, Hyukjae. Aku yakin, tadi kau sadar kalau Donghae tidak ikut bersama kami."

DEG

Mendengar nama Donghae disebut, rasanya jantungku seperti diremas tiba-tiba.

"Y-Ya…", hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Entah kenapa, mendengar namanya disebut saja aku bisa seperti ini. Aku juga sadar, sejak tadi para member Super Junior sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama Donghae. Mungkin, karna mereka masih shock dan tidak menyangka bisa bertemu aku seperti ini. Karna, akupun juga sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka secepat ini, tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Dia sedang sibuk syuting di Taiwan, mungkin akan kembali 2 hari lagi. Karna itu, tolong kau aturkan jadwal fitting denganmu untuk dua hari lagi…"

"D-denganku? Maksudmu, khusus untuk Donghae?", tanyaku ragu-ragu, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh manager.

Aish, apa manager sudah gila? Baru berpapasan dengannya di airport saja rasanya jantungku sudah mau copot, sekarang aku malah harus melakukan fitting berdua saja dengan Donghae? Akan kucincang Sora noona karna sudah memaksaku bekerja di sini!

"Tapi…dua hari lagi…aku sibuk. ", kucoba mengarang alasan. "Tapi tenang saja, akan kubuatkan janji dengan desainer yang lain!"

Kutatap manager lekat, yang sekarang sepertinya mencoba menggali sesuatu dari mataku, karna pandangannya sangat menerawang.

"Tak masalah, kami bisa menyesuaikan jadwal denganmu", balasnya.

"Tapi manager, aku-"

"Lee Hyukjae, berhentilah mengelak."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan manager. Apa dia tau kalau aku hanya mencari-cari alasan?

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, ingin bekerja secara professional? Jika begitu, bukankah kau harus siap dan sedia, siapapun klienmu?", lanjutnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, kata-kata manager ada benarnya. Jika memang aku ingin memulai, mungkin inilah saatnya. Biar kutunggu sampai kapanpun, tak akan ada gunanya jika aku terus menghindar.

"B-baiklah…", jawabku ragu-ragu.

Bisa kulihat, manager akhirnya tersenyum lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan kemari dua hari lagi. Soal waktu, nanti akan kuhubungi kontak perusahaan ini.", lanjut manager, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan, meninggalkanku termenung sendirian, melamun menatap pensil-pensil warna di atas meja seperti orang gila.

'Aih, ujian mental ini sungguh sangat berat.'

.

.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**20 Oktober 2013**

"NOONA! TIDAK!"

"HYUKKIE JANGAN MANJA!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAN, AKU SAKIT!"

"JANGAN BOHONG! KAU HARUS PROFESIONAL!"

"TAPI NOONA-"

"SUDAH JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! CEPATLAH BERANGKAT!"

BRAKK!

.

.

Hah…mau bagaimana lagi.

Apa kalian tau, apa yang baru saja Sora noona lakukan?

Ia 'mengusirku' dan menutup pintu rumah begitu saja, setelah sebelumnya memaksaku mandi dan ganti pakaian kerja.

Tau begini, aku tidak akan menceritakan soal fitting kostum dengan Donghae padanya.

Jujur saja, meskipun kemarin lusa aku sudah menyetujui janji dengan manager SJ, tapi makin lama aku memikirkannya, makin aku menyadari kalau aku belum siap untuk bertemu dan mengobrol langsung dengan Donghae.

Tapi sepertinya, aku harus kembali menyiapkan mental. Karna biar aku berkata aku sakit pada Tuan Yoon pun, pasti noona sudah lebih dulu bertindak. Lebih baik aku menuruti noona saja daripada aku dipecat. Kalau aku benar-benar dipecat, Sora noona pasti akan lebih murka lagi. Bisa-bisa aku ditendang entah kemana.

Kurapatkan jaketku, dan mulai berdiri. Dengan langkah lesu, kuraih kunci mobilku yang tadi dilempar Sora noona begitu saja. aku berjalan gontai ke mobilku yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah.

Hari ini pasti akan jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagiku.

.

.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

Entah kenapa, sejak tadi suara detik jam serasa bom waktu bagiku.

Aku baru saja dikabari tuan Yoon, bahwa Donghae dan managernya akan datang jam 10 pagi.

Memang, itu masih setengah jam lagi. Tapi kenapa rasanya waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat? Padahal aku ingat, aku mulai masuk ke ruangan pertemuan ini sekitar jam 8. Aneh memang, aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu di ruangan ini sendirian. Sebenarnya, itu karna aku ingin menyiapkan mental, dan menyendiri di ruang pertemuan ini adalah jalan terbaik.

Entah bagaimana reaksiku saat aku bertatap muka dengan Donghae nanti. Yang jelas, aku harus sebisa mungkin bersikap professional dan mencegah segala bentuk percakapan pribadi yang bisa mengacaukan perasaanku.

Karna selama setahun terapi pemulihan keadaanku di Paris, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berhasil aku lakukan, bahkan hingga detik ini. Entah kenapa, meskipun aku sudah bisa berkata aku baik-baik saja, namun sepercik perasaan ini tidak bisa kuhilangkan sepenuhnya dari hatiku.

Perasaan cintaku pada Donghae.

Ya, perasaan yang telah merusak persahabatan murniku dengannya. Aku tau ini tidak baik bagi kami semua, karna itulah tidak akan kubiarkan perasaan ini mencuat sekarang. Atau setidaknya, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun tau tentang perasaan ini.

CKLEK

Kudengar gagang pintu dibuka. Sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu. Dan seperti yang aku takutkan, orang itu adalah manager.

Eh? Kenapa setengah jam berlalu begitu cepat?! Padahal rasanya aku hanya melamun sebentar tadi!

"Hi!", manager melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya riang, sembari duduk di kursi hadapanku.

Sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya, sembari mengawasi pintu ruangan yang baru terbuka setengah. Aku sangat gugup sekarang. Kurang dari satu menit lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya, orang yang menjadi alasan utamaku melakukan tindakan terbodoh dalam hidupku.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

.

.

Aneh…sampai lima detik berlalu, belum ada orang lain yang masuk.

"Uhm…itu…manager-"

"Ah! Maaf! Aku lupa menutup pintu!"

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, manager sudah memotongku terlebih dahulu, sembari berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan dan menutup pintu yang tadinya setengah terbuka.

Yang lebih aneh lagi adalah kata-katanya barusan. Menutup pintu? Memangnya dia tidak menunggu Donghae untuk masuk lebih dulu? Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Donghae belum masuk juga? Apa sekarang jalannya sudah berubah seperti siput, tertinggal jauh di belakang? Atau mungkin….ia tidak mau bertemu denganku?

Jujur saja, dugaan keduaku entah kenapa serasa menyakiti hatiku. Apa benar Donghae tidak mau bertemu denganku? Sampai-sampai, mungkin, ia lebih memilih menunggu di tempat lain ketimbang ikut manager untuk bertemu denganku.

"Oh ya, Hyukjae. Aku lupa…"

Tiba-tiba saja suara manager mengagetkanku.

Ah, kenapa aku malah berpikiran tidak-tidak begini sih? Aku harus fokus!

"Maaf tapi Donghae tidak ikut ke sini. Pesawatnya delay, dan karna aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji, jadi kuputuskan datang sendiri kesini".

"Oh…", hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan panjang manager.

Setidaknya aku bisa lega, karna alasan Donghae tidak datang bukan karna ia tidak mau bertemu denganku. Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi perasaan kecewa ini muncul?

Argh, babo! Aku sungguh bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri sekarang. Aku harus konsentrasi dan fokus, jangan memikirkan hal lain di luar perkerjaan ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…kita mulai saja mencari desain untuk kostumnya dulu…"

Manager yang tampaknya mengerti ekspresi bingungku, kembali memecah keheningan.

Benar juga, lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan ini semua. Makin cepat akan makin baik.

Dan akhirnya, kuanggukkan kepalaku mantap, mulai menggoreskan pensilku pada buku sketsa di depanku.

.

.

=ItHurtsLoveYou=

"Jadi, apa kau sudah puas dengan desain ini?"

"Ne, aku rasa ini sudah bagus. Akan cocok digunakan untuk Super Show."

Sontak, padanganku langsung tertuju pada manager saat mendengar kata 'Super Show'.

"J-jadi…kostum-kostum ini akan digunakan untuk Super Show?"

"Ah iya…itu, maaf Hyukjae, aku…tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Super Show…hahaha."

Aku berusaha tertawa, yang aku tau pasti terlihat garing dan dibuat-buat. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku langsung teringat pada ELF saat mendengar kata Super Show. Konser luar biasa yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, mungkin sampai seumur hidupku. Meskipun aku tau tidak akan ada Super Show lagi untukku, aku akan selalu mengenang masa-masa itu sebaik mungkin.

Hah…kenapa, aku jadi melankolis begini? Bukankah aku harus fokus?

"Oh ya, manager. Bagaimana, dengan fitting baju untuknya?", kucoba alihkan pembicaraan, karna tersirat ekspresi bersalah dari raut manager.

Tentu saja 'untuknya' yang kumaksud tadi adalah untuk Donghae. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh jika mengucapkan namanya secara langsung. Alasan yang sangat bodoh dan konyol, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa kusingkirkan.

"Tidak masalah, aku rasa untuk itu bisa diatur. Sebenarnya akan sia-sia jika Donghae tidak bisa kesini sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…"

"Ya, sayang sekali, padahal kita-"

BRAKK!

"MAAF AKU TERLAM-"

"bat."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan terbuka dengan cukup keras, menampilkan sosok yang terengah-engah, sepertinya habis berlari.

Kaget, itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku tau, pasti sekarang mataku melotot sebesar bola pingpong, dan mulutku menganga selebar kuda nil. Aku bisa tau, karna hal itu jugalah yang terjadi pada sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu saat ini.

Di sana, ia hanya berdiri diam membeku, sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan aku sendiri, tidak jauh beda. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia belum tau kalau perancang busananya adalah aku.

Dunia serasa berputar di kepalaku sekarang. Semua saraf tubuhku kaku rasanya, seperti disengat listrik berkekuatan seribu volt.

Orang yang tadinya kukira tidak akan datang, kini sudah berdiri diam di depanku. Wajahnya masih sama, masih tetap tampan, meskipun mulutnya menganga selebar itu, seperti orang bodoh. Detik pertama saat aku melihatnya tadi, aku langsung tau, bahwa perasaanku padanya memang belum hilang. Perasaan yang tadinya berhasil aku penjara rapat-rapat, rasanya baru saja mendobrak keluar tadi. Entah sampai kapan bisa kutahan air mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis dan terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka.

"Donghae? Kukira kau tidak akan datang….duduklah…"

Ucap manager sebelum akhirnya menarik Donghae untuk duduk di depanku, sedangkan pandangan kami berdua masih beradu dalam diam.

Aku tidak boleh diam saja seperti ini. Bukankah aku sendiri yang sudah berkata akan bersikap professional? Aku tidak boleh terbawa perasaan sekarang. Cepat atau lambat, toh aku juga harus menghadapinya. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Annyeong….

Donghae-sshi."

Coba kupaksakan senyumku, kuatur nafasku agar kembali teratur.

Ya.

Donghae…tidaklah lebih dari klienku sekarang.

.

.

.

**-to be continue-**

**A/N : **pendek ya? Sengaja… XD habisnya kalo nggak di stop dari situ gak seru .

Btw, kalo cerita ini gak dibikin cinta segi banyak kan gak seru, jadi rencananya, Vyy mau bikin 'seseorang' buat Hyukkie juga. Rencana sih yeoja,atau mungkin…namja aja ya? XD yang jelas gak boleh dari member SJ, karna member SJnya udah paten kyk gitu (?)

Trus enaknya, kalo yeoja sapa, kalo namja sapa? Saya serahkan pada reviewnya readers. Pokoknya, pilihan terbanyak, itu yg bakal sy masukin ke cerita. Kalo ada nama spesifik sebutin aja, nama yg paling sering muncul di review, itu yg bakal Vyy pake ^^ *g boleh siwon ato kyu ato member SJ yg lain pkoknya*

Makasih ya buat reviewnya semua, mian gabisa bales kali ini. Next apdet sy bales satu2 ^^ masih ada seminggu waktu liburan Vyy sblm ngerjain TA, ayo kasih Vyy review ya biar semangat apdet ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 8

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : [CONFIRMED] Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki XD #abaikan, tapi cerita ini murni punya saya. DO NOT 'copycat' my stories or the exact same plots please~. Being inspired is okay, as long as you respect me^^

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, HaeSica, ?xHyuk (later)

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, member Super Junior

.

.

.

**Vyy's Note : **mianhae, nanti ada A/N yang agak panjang di akhir, tapi mohon dibaca ya^^

.

.

.

February 09, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

**Previous chapter :**

**"Donghae? Kukira kau tidak akan datang….duduklah…"**

**Ucap manager sebelum akhirnya menarik Donghae untuk duduk di depanku, sedangkan pandangan kami berdua masih beradu dalam diam.**

**Aku tidak boleh diam saja seperti ini. Bukankah aku sendiri yang sudah berkata akan bersikap professional? Aku tidak boleh terbawa perasaan sekarang. Cepat atau lambat, toh aku juga harus menghadapinya. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.**

**"Annyeong….**

**Donghae-sshi."**

**Coba kupaksakan senyumku, kuatur nafasku agar kembali teratur. **

**Ya.**

**Donghae…tidaklah lebih dari klienku sekarang.**

**.**

**.**

_People always said, God won't destined things without reasons…_

_So I believe, we met for a reason._

_But then, is loving you destined for a reason too?_

_Cause I can't find the reason._

_The only thing I can find, is my scattered heart._

_Do you know why?_

_Because it's hurt so much by loving you…_

_._

_._

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul, 20 Oktober 2013**

"Err…umm…t-tolong a-angkat tanganmu ke samping. A-aku akan…m-mengukur lingkar pinggangmu."

'Sial! Kenapa aku malah bicara seperti orang gagap begini?! Bukankah seharusnya aku jadi professional?! Aish! Pasti Donghae menganggapku aneh sekarang!'

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya, itu tadi adalah suara hatiku yang mengumpat dalam diam. Bagaimana tidak? Keadaan jadi sangat aneh tepat setelah Donghae duduk. Kami berdua, minus manager, hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya aku memecah keheningan dengan menyapanya.

Tapi apa yang kudapat? Keadaan jadi semakin aneh setelah aku memanggilnya 'Donghae-sshi' tadi. Padahal, aku kan cuma ingin bersikap professional. Namun yang aku dapat malah pandangan aneh dari Donghae, yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikannya.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, tidak satupun dari kami yang saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Aku, lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diriku, menyelesaikan desain kostum Donghae. Manager Jung Hoon, entahlah. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila, menggoyang-goyangkan kepala dan badannya santai di tempat duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya. Sejak kapan sih manager jadi se-aktif itu?

Sementara Donghae….ah, kurasa, aku tidak perlu kaget lagi. Setelah tertegun cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk membalas sapaanku tadi, ia langsung meraih iphonenya, dan menenggelamkan dirinya bersama benda elektronik itu setelahnya.

Memang aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, tapi beberapa kali aku melirik padanya, dan bisa kulihat, ia sesekali tersenyum tipis memandang layar iphonenya itu sambil menggerakkan jemarinya.

Hah…pasti ia sedang bertukar pesan singkat dengan Jessica. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri selain gadis itu?

EH?! Apa-apaan aku, malah berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Donghae mau melakukan apapun dengan siapapun, bukankah itu tidak jadi urusanku?

Yang terpenting sekarang….keadaaan macam apa ini?!

Lima menit yang lalu, setelah aku melakukan finishing akhir pada desain kostum panggung Donghae yang sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak tadi- dengan terpaksa aku harus melakukan sesi fitting dengannya juga.

Dan seperti yang sudah bisa aku bayangkan, keadaan berjalan dengan sangat canggung. Padahal saat melakukan fitting dengan member Super Junior yang lain, aku masih bisa bersikap 'sedikit' biasa.

Yah, memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan saat bertemu dengan orang yang sempat mematahkan hatimu, namun sampai sekarang pun masih kau cintai, setelah waktu yang lama? Membuat lelucon bersama? Nonton film sambil makan popcorn bersama? Atau mungkin mengobrol biasa seperti seorang kawan lama?

Jika orang bilang, waktu akan menyembuhkan semuanya, itu bohong! Lihat saja buktinya, meskipun aku sudah bisa melupakan sakit hatiku, tapi memori pahit itu masih tetap ada. Bisa dibilang, Donghae yang dulu adalah sahabat dekatku, berubah menjadi orang asing bagiku.

Dan sesi ukur mengukur ini berjalan dengan sangat canggung. Donghae, entah kenapa ia hanya diam sedari tadi, sambil mengikuti instruksiku. Sementara aku, harus mati-matian mengatur nafas karna jarakku yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku sempat terpesona dengan bentuk tubuh Donghae yang atletis. Dia selalu saja tidak berubah, terobsesi dengan otot-otot kekar itu sejak dulu. Sedangkan aku? baru setahun keluar dari SM, tubuhku jadi kurus kering begini. Ditambah lagi, aku sudah tidak melakukan rutinitas olahraga dan danceku. Selain itu, tidak ada aturan dari SMTown yang mengharuskanku menjaga semua otot-otot kekar itu demi imageku.

Yah, tidak mengherankan jika banyak majalah yang memilih Donghae sebagai model.

Hah…bagaimana ya rasanya didekap oleh tangan kekar dan dada bidang Donghae?

Tunggu dulu.

APA YANG BARU SAJA KUPIKIRKAN?!

Aish! Kenapa aku malah berpikiran mesum seperti ini?! Fokus Lee Hyukjae, FOKUS!

Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa fokus kalau manager sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memecah keanehan ini? Sedari tadi ia hanya asyik memainkan games di iphonenya, tampak acuh dengan kegiatan kami berdua.

"Umm….Hyuk- eh, maksudku, Hyukjae-sshi…apa kau sudah selesai mengukur…lingkar pinggangku?"

Kudengar suara Donghae tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan. Sontak, aku yang sedari tadi terhanyut dalam lamunanku pun tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dan bisakah kau tebak, pemandangan macam apa yang berada di depanku sekarang?

Tidak bisa?

Well, mungkin jika kukatakan, saat ini aku sedang berjongkok tepat di depan Donghae untuk mengukur lingkar pinggangnya, apa kau tau, pemandangan macam apa yang tampak tepat di depanku? Karna aku tidak mau menjelaskannya secara detail.

Ditambah lagi, kurasa tadi aku sempat melamun, sambil menerawang ke arah depan, yang berarti menerawang tepat ke depan arah Donghae. Dan saat aku bilang ke 'arah depan', seharusnya kau tau apa yang kumaksud.

Omo, jangan bilang tadi aku melamun cukup lama?

Sambil . berjongkok . tepat . di depan . Donghae . dengan . jarak . yang . sangat . dekat.

.

.

.

TIDAAAAKKKKK!

Dengan sigap, aku menoleh ke arah Donghae yang beberapa saat lalu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dengan suaranya.

Dan benar saja, saat aku melihat ke atas, ke arah wajah Donghae, raut mukanya menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi bingung, dan….omo, apa maksud dari tatapan aneh itu?!

JANGAN BILANG KALAU DONGHAE SADAR AKU BARU SAJA MEMANDANG LAMA KE 'ARAH ITU'-

TIDAAAAAK! BUKANNYA AKU BERMAKSUD UNTUK MEMANDANG KE 'ARAH ITU' TADI!

AISH! AKU BUKAN ORANG MESUUUUMMM!

"OOOH! N-ne, aku sudah selesai! Sekarang aku akan-"

DUAKK!

"AWW!"

"OUCH!"

"Aish, kalian berdua berisik sekali!"

Kudengar manager berteriak cukup keras entah dari arah mana.

Tapi masa bodoh! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Semua berjalan begitu cepat, aku bahkan tidak sadar ada apa ini! Yang pasti, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali sekarang.

Bukankah tadi aku berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi jongkokku? Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku? Dan kemudian, aku mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan. Tentu saja selain teriakanku sendiri.

'Omo, jangan bilang-'

Dan benar saja…belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat dalam pikiranku, saat aku menolehkan wajahku tepat ke arah Donghae, bisa kulihat ia memegang dagunya sambil meringis kesakitan.

'Jangan bilang tadi aku menyeruduk dagunya?!'

"OMO HAE! MAAF! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja! Aku minta maaf!"

"Donghae apa kau baik-baik saja?", kulihat manager akhirnya berlari ke arah kami.

Kenapa Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa ia jatuh pingsan? Omo bagaimana ini? Aku baru saja menyeruduk wajah salah satu visual lead Super Junior!

"Aww….sakit sekali…hyung…."

Kulihat manager menuntun Donghae untuk duduk, sementara aku hanya berdiri canggung, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mengatakan sepatah kata saja tidak sanggup.

"Coba kulihat…", manager menarik tangan Donghae yang memegangi dagunya.

Kulihat, terlihat sedikit bekas kebiruan di situ.

"Bagaimana hyung?", Tanya Donghae, masih dengan meringis kesakitan.

"Ah hanya memar sedikit. Sebentar lagi juga hilang.", jawab manager santai, lantas mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, menuangkan sedikit air mineral yang tadi ia bawa ke sapu tangan itu, dan akhirnya menyodorkannya pada Donghae.

"Ini…kompres dengan ini saja."

"Ne, gomawo, hyung…", Donghae meraih sapu tangan itu, sebelum akhirnya melihat ke arahku.

"Apa kepalamu….tidak apa-apa…Hyukjae-sshi?", tanyanya tulus.

Eh? Bagaimana mungki ia malah menghawatirkan kepalaku? Padahal, jelas-jelas keadaan dagunya lebih parah. Sebaiknya aku segera minta maaf. Tapi jujur saja, panggilan Hyukjae-sshi itu, terasa sangat aneh.

"N-ne…kepalaku baik-baik saja. aku….minta maaf karna-"

TUUUTTT TUUUTTT TTUUUT

Tiba-tiba saja iphone manager berdering cukup keras, mengagetkan kami semua, bahkan manager sendiri. Sontak aku dan Donghae memandang ke arahnya.

"Ah…ini telfon dari SM. Aku tinggal bicara sebentar di luar, okey?"

Manager tiba-tiba saja beranjak menuju pintu sambil mengangkat telfon, sepertinya hendak keluar.

'Apa? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Donghae?!'

"TUNGGU!"

"TUNGGU MANAGER!"

BRAKK!

Aku dan Donghae berteriak secara bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya hanya suara pintu tertutuplah yang terdengar. Dan manager sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Meninggalkanku berdua saja, dengan Donghae.

Sedetik kemudian, bisa kurasakan keadaan menjadi sangat canggung dan sunyi, seperti di pemakaman. Aku hanya bisa berdiri tertegun sambil memandang pintu sekarang ini.

Tidak, aku tidak akan mau memandang ke arah Donghae.

Dan aku lebih tidak mau lagi memulai percakapan dengannya.

Sepertinya, Donghae juga sama, karna yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara nafasnya.

"Bisakah…aku memanggilmu Hyukkie…sekarang?"

Tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah, karna dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya, masih dengan sapu tangan tadi di dagunya.

"Aneh sekali…saat memanggilmu Hyukjae-sshi tadi.", Donghae menambahkan, sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

'Aish, kenapa juga ia harus memulai pembicaraan ini? Aku sungguh tidak ingin merusak perisai tebal yang sudah kubangun!', batinku.

Kini, kutolehkan wajahku berlawanan dengan posisi Donghae.

Ayolah manager, kumohon cepatlah kembali.

"Hyukkie…kenapa kau menghindariku? Bukankah kita ini adalah sahabat dekat?"

DEG

Sakit…rasa sakit itu…kembali menghujamku. Sudah kuduga, percakapan ini hanya akan membuka luka lama kembali. Sahabat dekat…memang hanya itukan, artiku bagimu, Hae?

"Bahkan…tadi kau juga memanggilku Hae, sama seperti dulu. Apa kau tidak sadar…Hyukkie?"

Bisa kurasakan, kini tangan Donghae berada di pundakku.

Tentu, tentu saja aku sadar, Hae. Karna dalam hatiku, aku memang selalu memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Tapi jika aku katakan padamu yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanku, kau pasti akan lari ketakutan. Dan aku…pasti akan kembali sakit hati.

"M-maaf….tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud kata-katamu….Donghae-sshi."

Kucoba menyingkirkan tangannya yang berada di pundakku, seraya berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku, menjauh dari Donghae.

Tapi yang aku rasakan selanjutnya, malah tangan Donghae yang kembali menahan pundakku, memaksaku kembali berbalik ke arahnya.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tau, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau masih Hyukkie yang dulu! Hyukkie sahabat baikku!", jawabnya terlihat sedikit emosi.

'Ya, Hae. Aku…memang masih Hyukkie yang dulu. Dan jujur…aku membencinya. Karna Hyukkie yang dulu…adalah Hyukkie yang masih tergila-gila dengan seorang Lee Donghae.'

"Maaf, tolong jangan bicarakan urusan pribadi. Sebaiknya kita-"

"JANGAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH TIDAK MENGENALKU!", Donghae mulai berteriak, meremas pundakku cukup keras.

"Argh, Donghae-sshi, tolong lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau bicara denganku seperti biasa!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan! Bukankah semuanya sudah cukup jelas?"

"Bohong! Aku tau kalau sebenarnya kau masih-"

"CUKUP!"

Teriakku akhirnya.

Bisa kulihat, kini Donghae tertegun. Maklum saja, kurasa teriakanku tadi cukup keras. Tapi, memang itulah yang aku mau. Semakin cepat ini selesai, akan semakin baik.

Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu, namun sepertinya tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kurasa ini sudah selesai. Aku….mohon permisi."

Segera kuraih buku sketsa dan peralatanku lainnya, tanpa melihat ke arah Donghae sedikit pun.

Dan Donghae, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang, karna setelah aku berteriak tadi, ia langsung terdiam begitu saja.

Aku berjalan melewati Donghae, menuju ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu, Hyukkie…tidak bisakah….kita membicarakan semuanya?", Tanya Donghae lirih.

Hatiku sungguh sesak mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu. Aku jadi teringat, saat ia mengetahui kepergian ayahnya dulu. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih, seperti sekarang. Tapi, aku tetap harus mengabaikannya.

"Maaf…Donghae-sshi. Sebaiknya, kita tidak membicarakan hal lain di luar pekerjaan."

Dan aku pun kembali melangkahkan kakiku yang sempat terhenti.

CKLEK

Tepat saat aku akan meraih gagang pintu, manager sudah lebih dulu muncul dari luar.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Hyukjae?", tanyanya.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Semua sudah selesai, nanti akan kukabari begitu kostumnya sudah selesai. Aku…permisi dulu manager. Masih banyak yang harus aku urus."

Jawabku, dan akhirnya aku melangkah mantap.

Meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Donghae yang ada di dalamnya.

Mulai sekarang…aku harus tegas pada hatiku sendiri.

.

.

.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Gyeonggi, 20 Oktober 2013, 19.00 PM**

"Aku pulang….", ucapku lemas sambil menutup pintu depan rumahku. Bisa kulihat, kini eomma dan Sora noona tengah menyiapkan makan malam, sementara appa sedang bersantai di depan tv.

"Selamat datang, Hyukjae! Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?", Tanya eomma tiba-tiba, yang langsung mengingatkanku akan kejadian tadi.

Sepertinya, Sora noona menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, karna sekarang ia menatapku penuh selidik, sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Ikut aku…", ucapnya, sambil menarik tanganku menuju depan kamar mandi.

.

.

"Sebenarnya…ada apa?", Tanya Sora noona, masih dengan wajah detektifnya.

"A-apa…maksudmu noona?", aku berusaha mengelak.

"Sudahlah, jangan bohong lagi. Tadi manager Jung Hoon menelfonku, dan mengatakan kalau tepat setelah kau meninggalkan dia dan Donghae, manager melihat Donghae menangis. Lalu manager berasumsi telah terjadi sesuatu saat ia meninggalkan kalian berdua tadi.", jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sontak, mataku terbelalak.

"T-tunggu dulu…noona. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Donghae….menangis?"

"Ne, tadi kata manager, ia menangis cukup lama dalam ruangan itu, sebelum akhirnya terus berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm Super Junior. Pasti terjadi sesuatu kan?", Tanya Sora noona penuh selidik lagi.

Jujur, entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekarang ini. Bukankah aku seharusnya sedih, mendengar bahwa Donghae menangis….karna aku? tapi entah kenapa, saat mendengar bahwa Donghae menangis karna aku….

Ah sudahlah. Mungkin, aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

Bukankah itu wajar? Jika seorang sahabat menangis karna diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya? Karna memang hanya itu kan, artiku bagi Donghae?

Sebaiknya aku tidak berkhayal terlalu tinggi, karna pasti akan sakit saat aku terjatuh nanti.

"Yah Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa kau malah melamun?!", teriak Sora noona, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh, anu…itu noona. ", aku memandangnya sekilas, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sora noona adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau akan perasaanku terhadap Donghae, tentu saja selain temannya, Jihyuk. Jadi wajar jika dia merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Karna Sora noona juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang membantuku bangkit di saat-saat terpurukku dulu.

"Hyukjae…jangan bohong padaku. Aku tau, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

'Bukannya aku ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu noona, tapi…aku tidak ingin membebanimu lagi.'

"T-tidak ada yang disembunyikan…", jawabku masih berusaha santai.

"Lalu kenapa Donghae bisa menangis tadi? Tidak mungkin kan, ia menangis karna kau merebut permennya?"

"Mana kutau noona! Aku kan cuma memperlakukannya sebagai klienku saja tadi!"

"Tapi Hyukjae-"

TING….TONG….

Kudengar suara bel berbunyi dari arah pintu depan.

"Akan aku buka pintunya!", aku segera berlari meninggalkan Sora noona.

Dalam hati, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karna suara bel tadi.

"Lee Hyukjae jangan menghindar!"

Kuacuhkan saja teriakannya, seraya berlari ke arah pintu.

Ah, masa bodoh. Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah tadi siang lagi.

Kuraih gagang pintu, membukanya, tak sabar melihat wajah sang penyelamat jiwaku yang telah menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan mematikan Sora noona.

Dan ternyata, sang penyelamat jiwaku ini adalah orang yang tidak kusangka-sangka sebelumnya.

"SUUU!", kudekap ia dalam pelukan erat ala teletubbies.

.

.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku setelah kembali, Hyukkie?", Tanya Junsu, yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahku sambil menyantap makanannya.

Sekarang, aku, keluargaku, dan Junsu sedang menikmati makan malam yang sempat tertunda, karna kunjungan kejutan yang diberikan Junsu tadi.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kepulanganku ke Korea ini diketahui banyak orang, tentu saja karna suatu alasan.

Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Junsu sudah terlanjur tau. Dan lagipula, aku juga senang, karna akhirnya ada teman yang bisa aku ajak bernostalgia tanpa perlu mengingat segala kenangan pahit yang berusaha kubuang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tau kalau aku sudah kembali?", tanyaku penasaran.

Karna seingatku, aku memang tidak menghubungi siapapun. Dan lagi, aku rasa media juga tidak tau tentang kepulanganku.

"Sora noona menelfonku pagi tadi.", jawabnya santai, masih dengan menyantap makanannya lahap.

Sementara aku, kini sibuk memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sora noona, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan aku-kan-tidak-salah darinya.

"ayo, makanlah yang banyak…dan sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja malam ini…", kata eomma seraya menambahkan beberapa suap nasi ke mangkuk Junsu, sementara Junsu hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

Memang, di antara semua temanku, yang paling dekat dengan eomma adalah Junsu dan Donghae.

Hah…lagi-lagi aku teringat dengannya. Bagaimana ya kabarnya setelah kejadian tadi siang? Apa benar ia menangis? Apa benar, ia menangis….karna aku?

TING….TONG….

Lagi-lagi, kudengar bel dibunyikan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kulihat jam dinding, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Aish…siapa sih bertamu malam-malam begini…", gumamku malas, kembali melanjutkan makanku.

"Yah, Lee Hyukjae, cepat buka pintunya.", perintah Sora noona.

"Tidak mau, noona saja. Bukankah tadi aku sudah membuka pintu?"

"Aish…kau ini benar-benar! Bukankah tadi kau sangat semangat membukakan pintu untuk Junsu?"

Dari nadanya, sepertinya Sora noona mulai terdengar emosi.

Aish…sebaiknya aku menurut saja.

"Arrasso…akan kubuka pintunya….", jawabku malas, sambil berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

Dengan malas, kuraih gagang pintu.

"Ne, ada keperluan ap-"

Kata-kataku tercekat, saat kulihat siapa yang berdiri di depanku saat ini.

"Hyukjae, siapa yang bertamu?", dapat kudengar teriakan eomma dari dalam rumah.

Masa bodoh, yang penting, apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang? Apa ini nyata?

"Haaaa~loooooo~"

Kulihat orang di depanku ini sepertinya dalam keadaan mabuk, karna untuk berdiri dengan benar pun ia tidak sanggup.

Tapi sekali lagi aku tegaskan, apa ini hanya mimpi?

"Haaaa~loooooo~…kenapa…kau tidak….membiarkanku masuk…..", dapat kucium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulutnya.

Sejak kapan ia jadi peminum berat seperti ini?

"Hyukkie~…apa kau marah….padaku?"

Masih dengan kondisi mabuk, ia meraih pundakku.

Sementara aku, hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya.

"Ayolah~ aku ingin minta maaf….."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Katakanlah sesuatu~…."

Tapi mulutku seperti terkunci rasanya.

"L-Lee Donghae…..apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku….malam-malam begini?"

.

.

.

**-to be continue-**

**A/N : **XD lagi-lagi, to be continue saat kemunculan Hae… #plakk

Btw, itu ada Junsu, di sini perannya jadi apanya Hyukkie hayo?

Dan karna keterbatasan waktu dan space otak, mianhae, Vyy gbsa bales review satu2 lagi kali ini...tapi readers tau kan, review kalian yang tetep bikin saya semangat buat nulis, jadi selalu sy baca ^^

Ngomong-ngomong tentang review, sumpah, pilihan cast kalian di review chap kemaren bikin Vyy ngakak abis XD sekalinya disuruh nyebutin nama, malah kreatif2 banget jawabannya…hahahaha XDD

Dan disini, dari survey Vyy, kebanyakan jawab Junsu sama Chansung, jadi sy putusin ambil Junsu XD tapi…belom tentu Junsu yang jadi pihak ketiga ya, karna kan Vyy blg mau bikin cinta segi banyak. Lagian, Vyy jg bilangnya bkl pake namanya, tp ga nyebutin bakal dijadiin apa XD #digebukinReaders

Sebenernya ada review readers yang klop bgt ma pikiran n ide awal Vyy, dan kyknya bkl Vyy pake idenya, coz pasti bklan jadi twist buat ceritanya ^^

Jadi, apa bener Junsu bakal jadi 'lover'nya Hyukkie entar? OvO

Btw,yang nunggu fanfic Vyy **Plastic Love! **ma **A Vampire Story**, mian, kyknya harus dihiatusin dulu, krna sy mau focus nyelesain **IHTLY. **Susah juga kalo harus ngerjain bersamaan plus TA.

Kalo gak ada yang nunggu, yah kebetulan, mgkn bkl sy delete aja dua ff itu… #plak #gakbercanda

Karna sy udah mulai sibuk ngerjain laporan TA dll. Mungkin sy jg bkl jrang apdet, tpi gak selama dulu. Diusahain seminggu sekali…selama ada review readers, sy pasti semangat apdet ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya~ bubay~


	9. Chapter 9

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 9

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : [CONFIRMED] Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki XD #abaikan, tapi cerita ini murni punya saya. DO NOT 'copycat' my stories or the exact same plots please~. Being inspired is okay, as long as you respect me^^

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, HaeSica, ?xHyuk (later)

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, member Super Junior, cameo!Hong Suk Chun, 2PM

.

.

.

**Vyy's note** : IMPORTANT! Readers, sy punya pertanyaan penting di AN nanti, tlg readersdeul jawab ya, gomawoyo^^

.

.

.

March 20, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

_Why? Why did you do this to me?_

_Isn't it enough already?_

_Why do you have to make me fall for you?_

_Again…_

_I've recovered….really._

_But why did you have to scratch my healed wound?_

_Just…stop it. Stop it already._

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Seoul, 22 Oktober 2013, 10.00 AM**

"Klien kita satu ini cukup unik. Kau bisa kan menanganinya, Hyukjae-sshi?"

"Baiklah…saya mengerti, tuan Yoon. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

CKLEK

"Haah….", kuhela nafas berat, seraya menyandar pada pintu depan ruang kantor tuan Yoon.

Tak terasa…sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tapi…kenapa rasanya seperti baru kemarin ya?

Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Aku harus segera pergi ke ruang pertemuan dan bertemu klien baruku sekarang.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

TOK TOK!

Kudengar pintu ruang pertemuan diketuk.

"Hah…akhirnya klien itu datang juga. Apa-apaan ini? Telat sampat dua jam. Apa mereka pikir karna mereka bintang besar, jadi bisa bertindak seenaknya?"

Omelku seraya berjalan ke pintu ruang pertemuan yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk sesi Super Junior beberapa hari lalu juga.

Jujur saja, sebelumnya aku belum tau siapa klienku ini, karna data klien dari tuan Yoon sama sekali belum kubaca. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kurasa aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejadian dua hari lalu. Yang jelas tidak mungkin kan, klienku kali ini member Super Junior lagi.

"Selamat datang, silakan mas-"

Kata-kataku tertahan, saat kubuka pintu dan tau siapa orang di depanku saat ini.

Ya Tuhan, apa benar orang ini yang akan jadi klienku? Tapi setauku, bukankah dia lebih suka menata stylenya sendiri? Ergh..tapi itu sudah bertaun-taun lalu sih. Mungkin saja kan, dia sudah jadi orang yang berbeda?

'Eh, tunggu dulu. Berbeda? Benar juga...bukankah….orang botak di depanku ini juga berbeda, sama denganku?'

"Annyeong, Eunhyuk-sshi. Apa kabar?", Tanya orang di hadapanku yang sekarang sedang menutup pintu ruang pertemuan ini seraya berjalan ke kursi. "Ah, tidak. Mungkin sekarang aku harus memanggilmu…Hyukjae-sshi?"

Aku, yang jujur saja masih cukup syok, mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatku dan berjalan menuju kursiku sendiri.

"A-Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu….Hong Suk Chun-sshi?", tanyaku balik, mencoba menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, meskipun aku tau pasti terlihat sangat aneh.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, aku sedang berada dalam satu ruangan, berdua saja, dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang memberiku 'pandangan' berbeda tentang orientasiku. Kau tau kan, apa maksudku?

Dia…dia juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Jatuh cinta, pada orang yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai. Mengungkapkan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada dunia, tidak takut akan konsekuensi yang mungkin ia hadapi.

Hah…seandainya aku juga bisa sejujur dia dalam menghadapi hidup ini. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu takut. Takut, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Donghae, ia akan menganggapku aneh. Dan mungkin, membenciku selamanya.

"Sudah lama juga ya, sejak terakhir kita bertemu…", ucapnya hangat, menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

"Ah, n-ne…cukup lama juga. "

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih ingat, kata-kataku padamu saat recording Super Junior Foresight dulu?"

Mataku langsung terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya.

Ingat? Apa orang ini sedang terbentur kepalanya? Aku lebih dari sekedar ingat. Kata-kata itu, seperti terpatri dalam memoriku! Kata-kata itu jugalah yang ikut andil, membuatku akhirnya mengambil keputusan sulit untuk meninggalkan Super Junior.

"A-Ah…itu. M-maaf, tapi aku sudah lupa. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa anda adalah klienku? Aku belum sempat membaca data klien dari tuan Yoon, jadi aku belum tau.", kucoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi sepertinya gagal.

Orang di depanku ini, tetap tidak bergeming dengan senyumnya.

"Haha, bukan…aku ini bukan klienmu…"

"Eh? Lalu untuk apa anda kesini?"

"Yah, sebenarnya tuan Yoon itu adalah temanku, dan dia memintaku untuk membimbing karyawan barunya. Tak kusangka, karyawan baru itu adalah dirimu…", jawabnya enteng.

"Jadi, kalau anda bukan klienku, lantas siapa klienku hari ini?"

"Oh, itu. Hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan member 2PM. Sepertinya mereka akan datang sekitar satu jam lagi.", jawabnya masih dengan senyuman.

Oh syukurlah. Jika itu member 2PM, aku rasa tidak masalah. Toh aku dulu juga cukup dekat dengan mereka. Tapi yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah, kenapa harus orang bernama Hong Suk Chun ini yang membimbingku?! Tuan Yoon tidak pernah membicarakan soal ini sebelumnya!

"Hei, Hyukjae. Kau ini benar-benar melamun, atau berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaanku. Ayolah, kau belum menjawabnya..", tanyanya, sekarang dengan pandangan yang lebih serius.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa? 'Ya, nasehatmu itu memang sangat berguna'. 'Aish, meskipun itu ucapan konyol, ternyata itu memang benar'.

'_Eunhyuk-sshi…aku tau kau juga berbeda, sama denganku. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, biarkan aku memberikan sebuah nasehat untukmu.'_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata orang di depanku beberapa tahun yang lalu ini terngiang di kepalaku.

'_Orang seperti kita ini, adalah orang yang mungkin tidak bisa diterima oleh kebanyakan masyarakat. Terlebih lagi, kasusmu sangat serius. Kau tidak bisa bersahabat dan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dalam waktu yang sama, Eunhyuk-sshi. Aku yakin kau juga tau, semakin lama kau dekat dengannya, akan semakin sulit untukmu menghilangkan perasaan itu. Menghindarlah, itu adalah satu-satunya cara. Sebelum, semuanya jadi terlambat.'_

Kalimat yang terangkai utuh dalam otakku itu, seraya batu beton yang tiba-tiba menindih seluruh tubuhku.

Aku memang sudah menghindar, tapi…aku rasa itu semua percuma bukan?

"Itu…tetap saja terlambat.", jawabku akhirnya.

Yah, sedikit pembicaraan dengannya kurasa tidak masalah. Toh, kami berdua ini sama. Bisa kulihat, saat ini ia menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua yang kau katakan itu…memang benar…Suk Chun-sshi. Tapi, kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?", tanyaku to the point.

Lebih baik sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali bukan?

"Aku sudah berusaha menghindar…sangat sangat jauh. Tapi…kenapa saat aku melihatnya beberapa hari lalu, hatiku tetap merasakan getaran aneh itu?"

Kulihat Suk Chun-sshi berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Ia meraih pundakku dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hyukjae-sshi, aku tau bagaimana sakitnya rasa itu. Memang, dulu aku mengatakan padamu untuk menghindar. Tapi…baru-baru ini aku sadar, menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Eh?", kupandang ia dengan tatapan heran.

Kini, kulihat Suk Chun-sshi sedang sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya, sepertinya sebuah foto.

"Ini…", ia menyerahkan foto itu padaku.

"E-EH?!"

Saatnya kuambil dan kulihat foto itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Di foto itu, terpampang jelas kemesraan suatu pasangan. Tapi, bukan sembarangan pasangan.

Dalam foto itu terlihat dua orang pria yang saling memeluk pundak, menempelkan kedua pipi mereka seraya tertawa gembira dan melihat ke arah kamera.

"F-foto ini…."

"Itu, adalah fotoku bersama pasanganku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Orang di sebelahku, itu adalah temanku. Orang, yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya. Orang…yang menjadi alasan utamaku untuk menghindarinya.", Jawabnya.

"A-apa...yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Suk Chun-sshi?"

Kini kulihat ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengembalikan foto tadi ke dompetnya dan mulai tersenyum lagi. Aku tau, pasti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Mudah saja. Aku baru sadar…menghindar bukanlah jalan keluarnya. Apa kau tau? Aku harus menekan keraguanku sebelum akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada mantan sahabatku ini sekali lagi?"

Sontak, mataku terbelalak. Karna aku ingat, sebelumnya ia mengatakan, ia sangat menyesal telah mengatakan perasaan cinta terlarangnya pada sahabat dekatnya, karna setelah itu, ia merasa sahabatnya itu terus menghindarinya.

"Memang, sebelumnya ia terasa menjauh dariku setelah kukatakan perasaanku. Itulah sebabnya, aku memutuskan untuk menghindarinya. Tapi apa kau tau? Setahun yang lalu, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Sedikit mengobrol, dan kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku sekali lagi. Yah, sebenarnya saat itu aku tidak punya maksud untuk mengejarnya lagi. Hanya ingin membuat diriku lega. Tapi apa kau tau, balasannya melebihi apa yang kuharapkan?"

Jelasnya panjang lebar, sementara aku hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sepertinya, aku tau kemana percakapan ini akan berujung.

"Saat itu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal telah sempat menjauh dariku. Ia menyesal, telah sempat merasa jijik padaku. Karna pada akhirnya, ia merasa hidupnya bukanlah apa-apa saat aku mulai menghilang darinya."

Hatiku…terasa sedikit ringan mendengar penjelasan Suk Chun-sshi. Apa ini artinya, aku masih punya kesempatan?

"A-apa…itu semua benar…?", tanyaku, lebih untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku-"

TOK TOK!

Percakapan kami terinterupsi, karna tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketukan di pintu. Kulihat jam dinding, dan ternyata sudah lewat satu jam dari kedatangan Suk Chun-sshi.

'Pasti itu member 2PM yang datang…', batinku.

Hah, jujur saja, saat ini, aku malah berharap mereka akan datang terlambat, karna masih banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Suk Chun-sshi.

"Maaf, aku harus membuka pintunya dulu…", ucapku padanya seraya berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Bisa kulihat, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Sepertinya ia juga sadar, kalau ada banyak hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan.

CKLEK

"Selamat datang…", sambutku hangat seraya tersenyum pada para member 2PM plus manager mereka yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eunhyuk! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?!"

Kaget, itulah hal pertama yang aku rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja aku dihujam dengan pelukan ala beruang dari member-member 2PM yang berotot ini.

"Uhm…uhuk uhuk….Ch-Chansung…Taec…b-bisakah kalian lepaskan pelukan teletubbies ini? T-tidak bisa nafas…", ucapku terbata-bata seraya mencoba mendorong badan kekar mereka berdua.

Saat akhirnya aku terlepas dari pelukan mereka, bisa kulihat mereka semua tersenyum bodoh ke arahku.

"HI!", sapa Nichkhun ramah, seraya menepuk pundakku pelan dan masuk ke dalam.

'Ehh…sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan lagi….', batinku dalam hati, sambil membalas jabatan tangan mereka satu persatu.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Jadi…bagaimana menurut kalian?", tanyaku pada deretan pria-pria berotot yang kini tengah duduk di hadapanku dan Suk Chun-sshi.

Sudah dua jam, aku dan Suk Chun-sshi bekerjasama untuk membuat desain kostum panggung member 2PM ini. Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka dan managernya, sepertinya mereka cukup puas.

"Ya, aku rasa ini sudah bagus. Anda sudah mengukurnya juga kan?", Tanya sang manager.

"Ya, tentu saja…mungkin akan jadi dalam 1 sampai 2 minggu lagi…", jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Oke kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Senang bekerjasama dengan anda…", balas sang manager seraya berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabatan denganku.

"Aish, hyung, kita sudah mau pergi? Bukankah kami baru saja bertemu lagi dengan Eunhyuk?", Protes Nichkhun seraya mencolek pundak managernya.

Kulihat yang lain juga terlihat keberatan, tapi toh mereka tetap mengikuti managernya keluar ruangan.

"Jadwal kalian hari ini sangat padat, bertemu Eunhyuk kan bisa lain waktu di luar jam kerja.", jawabnya enteng sambil tetap berjalan keluar.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu…kita bertemu lain waktu ya, Hyukkie! Bye bye~", kulihat Chansung sempat berkedip padaku sebelum akhirnya ikut berlalu bersama yang lain.

'Eh?! Apa-apaan itu?!'

Batinku, memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka yang dibuat-buat. Dasar mereka itu…selalu saja bisa membuat hatiku sedikit ringan.

"Kalau begitu…aku juga pergi dulu…Hyukkie!", Kudengar suara Suk Chun-sshi.

Ah benar juga. Bukankah aku ditemani olehnya daritadi?

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pergi?", tanyaku, saat kulihat ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Ne, aku punya urusan penting setelah ini."

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja, kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Hubungi saja aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Nomerku, sudah kutulis di buku sketsamu…dan satu lagi nasehatku untukmu, kau….tidak akan pernah tau sebelum mencoba. Jadi, berhentilah menghindar, oke? bye bye~ Hyukkie!", ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berlalu dan menutup pintu ruangan, meninggalkanku sendiri.

'Omo, apa-apaan dengan panggilan Hyukkie dan kedipan tadi? Kenapa ia seolah-seolah menirukan Chansung barusan?!', pikirku heran.

Benar-benar, orang itu memang sulit dimengerti. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, namun entah kenapa ia seolah mengerti semua isi hatiku yang tidak bisa tersampaikan.

Isi hati.

Aku….jadi ingat kata-katanya tadi.

"Kau…tidak akan pernah tau sebelum mencoba?", kuulangi kembali kata-katanya.

"Tapi…kasusku berbeda….Suk Chun-sshi.", ucapku lesu, sambil kembali duduk ke kursiku. "Bahkan sebelum mencoba pun, aku sudah tau. Perasaannya bukanlah untukku. Perasaannya, sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain…"

Sontak, ingatanku kembali pada kejadian dua hari lalu…

===Flashback===

**Gyeonggi, 20 Oktober 2013**

"Haaaa~loooooo~…kenapa…kau tidak….membiarkanku masuk…..", dapat kucium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulutnya.

Sejak kapan ia jadi peminum berat seperti ini?

"Hyukkie~…apa kau marah….padaku?"

Masih dengan kondisi mabuk, ia meraih pundakku.

Sementara aku, hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya.

"Ayolah~ aku ingin minta maaf….."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Katakanlah sesuatu~…."

Tapi mulutku seperti terkunci rasanya.

"L-Lee Donghae…..apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku….malam-malam begini?"

"Huh…? Apa ya? Hahaha~ aku sendiri tidak tau~ tapi aku pusing sekali~ hahaha…"

Ugh, bau alcohol tercium sangat menyengat dari mulutnya.

"Hyukjae, maaf aku terpaksa membawanya kesini. Sejak tadi, ia terus bergumam ingin bertemu denganmu, dan terus mengacak-acak dorm super junior."

Kulihat manager muncul dari belakang Donghae, dan segera menyampirkan tangan kiri Donghae di pundaknya.

"T-tapi..kenapa ia ingin bertemu denganku?", tanyaku pada manager, menghiraukan Donghae yang terus saja bergumam tak jelas dan ingin masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Umm….ceritanya panjang. Tapi, bisakah kau biarkan kami masuk dulu? Sepertinya anak ini perlu tidur.", ucap manager memelas seraya menunjuk kearah Donghae.

"Erm…b-baiklah…silakan masuk."

Kubuka pintu depan lebih lebar, membantu manager membopong Donghae.

"OMO! APA YANG TERJADI PADA DONGHAE?!"

Kulihat eomma, appa, Sora noona, dan Junsu muncul dari ruang makan. Sepertinya, mereka sempat mendengar suara ribut Donghae tadi. Yak, lengkap sudah acara makan malamku yang berantakan ini.

"Uhm…m-maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini, ahjumma. Bisakah kami menginap semalam di sini? Sepertinya, keadaan Donghae sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dibawa kembali ke dorm."

'APA?! Menginap?! Donghae?! Andwae! Aku yakin eomma tidak akan mengijinkannya!'

"Omo, baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya Donghae sangat kelelahan, sini-sini, biar kubantu kau menidurkannya di kamar Hyukkie. Akan kubuatkan ia teh hangat", kulihat eomma meraih tangan Donghae yang sudah kulepaskan, menariknya menuju kamarku bersama manager.

'EOMMA! TEGA SEKALI KAU…'

Kulihat appa juga mengikuti eomma dari belakang, sementara Sora noona hanya memberikan pandangan yah-mau-bagaimana-lagi padaku, dan Junsu hanya memandangku sambil terdiam.

Hah….benar-benar lengkap sudah, acara makan malamku yang indah. Padahal, kukira malamini aku bisa menghabiskan malamku sambil berbagi cerita bersama Junsu dengan beberapa snack di kamar. Tapi sepertinya, rencanaku itu terpaksa harus dibatalkan.

Tamu tak disangka ini…pasti akan membuat malamku tidak tenang.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Gyeonggi, 20 Oktober 2013, 10.00 PM**

"Su, apa kau yakin, tidak jadi menginap di sini?"

Aku mengantar kepulangan Junsu dengan langkah berat.

Bagaimana tidak? Padahal, aku ingin bercerita banyak dengannya. Ditambah lagi, acara makan malam kami jadi terganggu karna kedatangan tiba-tiba Donghae dan manager tadi.

"Ne, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Lagipula, di kamarmu sudah ada Donghae, dan aku yakin JungHoon-sshi juga butuh kamar tamu. Kita bertemu lain kali saja ya, Hyukkie? Nanti kau akan kutelpon….annyeong….", jawab Junsu singkat.

Kini ia sudah berjalan keluar rumah, sambil melambai padaku. Kubalas lambaian tangannya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

"Hmm…", kuhela nafas, meratapi malamku hari ini.

"Hyukkie, tolong antarkan ini pada Donghae…", panggil eomma dari ruang tamu. Sesaat kemudian, kulihat ia berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aish…kau ini. Eomma dan appa ingin menemani JungHoon-sshi di ruang tamu. Apa iya, eomma harus menyuruh noonamu mengantarkannya dan meninggalkannya berdua saja di kamarmu dengan Donghae yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk?", cerocos eomma.

"Lagipula, bukankah Donghae itu sahabat-"

"Aish…baik baik! Sini, biar kuantarkan padanya!", ucapku ketus, berjalan ke kamarku, meninggalkan eomma yang sepertinya kebingungan akan sikapku.

Yah wajar saja, karna eomma dan appa kan belum tau situasiku yang sebenarnya. Yang mereka tau, hanya aku keluar dari Super Junior karna ingin menempuh pendidikan di Paris. Kkk, sungguh ironis. Sepertinya, saat ini memang hanya Sora noona yang bisa benar-benar mengerti aku.

CKLEK

Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan, mengintip ke dalamnya lebih dulu, sebelum akhirnya membukanya sempurna. Di atas tempat tidurku, bisa kulihat Donghae sudah tertidur.

Aku berjalan mendekat perlahan, meletakkan nampan teh hangat yang kubawa ke atas meja nakas.

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas, wajah tenang Donghae saat tertidur.

'Apa aku harus menemaninya disini? Atau meninggalkannya sendirian?'

Aku bergumul dengan pikiranku sendiri.

'Tapi…tidak ada salahnya kan menemaninya sebentar? Toh, Donghae juga sedang tidur. Tidak mungkin ia bertanya macam-macam padaku.'

Dan, kuputuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, di sebelah Donghae. Kupandangi wajah damainya lekat-lekat. Tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah bergerak membelai pipinya.

"Yah Lee Donghae…apa kau tau…aku benar-benar rindu saat-saat seperti ini denganmu? Dulu saat masih di dorm, kau sering sekali main ke kamarku. Kita tidur dan bercerita bersama sepanjang malam di ranjang sempitku. Huh…tapi sayang, itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi kan?", kataku entah pada siapa. Yang jelas, orang yang sedang tidur di depanku sekarang ini tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

"Yah Lee Donghae…kau ini benar-benar pabo! Bagaimana bisa, kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan tulusku padamu…Yang kau tau cuma Jessica, Jessica, dan Jessica. Apa kau tidak tau, setiap kali kau menyebut namanya di hadapanku, rasanya nyawaku seperti berkurang satu.", lanjutku.

Entah kenapa, aku terus saja bicara, padahal tidak mungkin Donghae mendengarku. Mungkin, ini satu-satunya kesempatan dimana aku bisa mengungkapkan semua kalimat yang selama ini aku pendam. Mungkin setelah ini, aku bisa merasa lega dan terbebas dari perasaan ini seutuhnya.

Kualihkan tanganku dari pipinya, membelai poni yang sedikit menutupi dahinya.

"Hmm, blonde ehh? Gaya sekali kau sekarang…mengecat rambutmu segala. Padahal, dulu kau bilang kau lebih suka natural. Dasar ikan cucut jelek pembohong…"

Kusentuh lagi pipinya dengan tanganku yang menggenggam, seolah-olah sedang menonjoknya.

"Yah, kau tau, kau ini adalah ikan paling bodoh di dunia karna tidak menyadari betapa lee hyukjae sang berlian paling berharga ini, menyayangimu dengan seluruh hatinya dulu. Hah, kau pasti kaget kan? Ya ya, itu dulu. Karna sekarang aku adalah Lee Hyukjae yang berbeda…."

Ucapku, sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Sepertinya, memang hanya saat ini saja aku berani bertindak sejauh ini.

"Aku harap, kau akan menyesal karna keputusanmu itu Hae…", ucapku, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tentu saja, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku akan bahagia jika melihat Donghae bahagia.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, tidurlah yang nyenyak…oke?"

Ucapku akhirnya, sebelum menggenggam tangan Donghae untuk terakhir kali dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

Tapi..kenapa seperti ada yang menahan tanganku?

"D-Dong…donghae?!"

Mataku terbelalak, tubuhku serasa kaku. Donghae, yang tadinya kukira sedang tertidur pulas, ternyata sekarang tengah memandangku intens dengan posisi duduk, masih dengan menahan tanganku erat.

"D-Donghae…s-sejak kapan kau bangun?!"

Tidak bisa kupungkiri rasa panikku. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia mendengar semua kata-kataku tadi?!

"Jangan pergi….t-temani aku…disini…", ucapnya, masih sambil memandangku lekat.

Gerak geriknya, sama sekali tidak seperti orang mabuk.

"M-maaf…maaf kalau kau tadi mendengar kata-kataku! Aku, aku harus pergi!"

Tidak menunggu balasannya ataupun jawabannya, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Namun sial, sepertinya genggaman Donghae terlalu erat.

"K-kumohon…lepaskan tanganku Donghae!"

"Jangan pergi…kumohon tetaplah disini…."

"tidak bisa…ak-aku- Argh!"

Sontak, aku makin kaget dengan tindakan Donghae selanjutnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik tanganku, sampai aku terhuyung dan jatuh ke pelukannya.

"D-Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku berusaha meronta.

Tapi….kenapa pelukan ini…terasa begitu hangat. Salahkah…jika aku membalas pelukannya Tuhan?

"K-kumohon….maafkan aku. Aku rindu padamu…sangat sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tau, kau memiliki arti penting di hatiku….", ucapnya lembut.

'Oh Tuhan…jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Apa ini artinya…Donghae juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Bolehkah, aku mencoba? Apakah ini pertanda darimu, Tuhan?'

Perlahan namun pasti, usahaku untuk melawan mulai melembut. Kuputuskan, untuk membalas pelukannya. Jika ini memang nyata, aku tidak pedulilagi dengan dunia. Donghae, apa benar dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Terima kasih….karna kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri…", ucapnya sekali lagi, seraya melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku. Ia membelai rambut hitamku lembut.

"Aku….benar-benar rindu padamu…"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Saat ini, perasaanku benar-benar bercampur menjadi satu. Senang, kaget, tidak percaya, terharu, entahlah perasaan ini. Perutku seperti mau meledak rasanya.

Kurasakan, Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan ke wajahku.

'Tunggu….apa….dia ingin menciumku?'

Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku merasa tidak sabaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Oh ayolah, tau orang yang kau cintai ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dan ingin menciummu, saat kalian berdua saja…bukankah itu benar-benar perasaan yang campur aduk?

Perlahan dan perlahan, Donghae semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kututup mataku, mencoba merasakan sentuhan bibir Donghae.

Kurasakan sebuah sensasi basah menyentuh bibirku. Rasa ini, benar-benar sangat manis dan memabukkan.

Ciuman ini bukanlah ciuman panas yang melibatkan lumatan-lumatan maupun permainan lidah. Hanya ciuman sederhana, antara bibir bersentuhan dengan bibir yang berlangsung selama satu menit. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa ini benar-benar membuatku melayang. Rasanya, aku akan benar-benar rela melepaskan apapun untuk momen ini. Bibir Donghae, benar-benar terasa hangat di bibirku.

Perlahan, mulai kubuka mataku, saat kurasakan bibir Donghae tidak lagi menempel di bibirku.

Kini kami saling berpandangan, sangat lekat. Ia membelai pipiku lembut, dan kuraih tangannya sebagai balasan.

"Duniaku…terasa tidak ada artinya tanpa kau di sisiku…", ucapnya penuh kehangatan.

"H-hae…", aku tersipu malu, menyunggingkan sedikit senyumku.

Tapi, kenapa sesaat kemudian, kulihat pandangan mata Donghae….berubah?

Seperti….kaget…?

"H-hae…apa kau baik-baik saja?", kini aku balik membelai pipinya, khawatir.

"D-duniaku…terasa tidak berarti…tanpamu di sisiku…S-Sica….", ucapnya terakhir kali, sebelum jatuh tertidur di pangkuanku.

Hancur. Apakah…hatiku hancur lagi sekarang?

Sepertinya, hatimu memang bukan untukku, Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

-**TBC-**

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**IT HURTS TO LOVE YOU**

Chapter 10

**Author** : Anchovyyimutt a.k.a Shin Min Ni

**Disclaimer** : [CONFIRMED] Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling memiliki XD #abaikan, tapi cerita ini murni punya saya. DO NOT 'copycat' my stories or the exact same plots please~. Being inspired is okay, as long as you respect me^^

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Drama / romance / slight!Angst

**Warning** : BL, YAOI, boyxboy, typos di mana-mana, EYD kacau, alur gaje, isi gak nyambung dengan judul, no flame, no bash the chara, DLDR, dll

**Pairing(s)** : HaeHyuk, HaeSica, slight!SuxHyuk, ?xHyuk (later)

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, member Super Junior, cameo!Hong Suk CHun

.

.

March 31, 2013

.

.

.

Anchovyyimutt presents

.

.

.

**It Hurts To Love You** © Anchovyyimutt

.

.

.

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

_We, will never be able to turn back the time….right?_

_Me, I will never be able to erase this feeling._

_And you, you will never be mine._

.

.

.

"_Hyuk! Mulai sekarang kita akan jadi satu grup! Bukankah itu bagus? Kita bisa terus sama-sama! Hehehe…"_

"_Aish, jangan sok akrab Donghae...bukan berarti karna sekarang Junsu sudah debut bersama DBSK,jadi kau bisa menggantikan posisinya. Bagiku, Junsu sampai kapanpun akan jadi sahabat terbaikku!"_

"_Tapi…aku juga ingin berteman denganmu Hyuk…aku ingin kita latihan dance bersama…"_

"_Aish, kau tidak mengerti juga ya? Super Junior 05 itu baru rencana, belum debut. Bahkan kalau kita sudah debutpun, dengan member sebanyak itu, aku yakin kita akan lebih sering bersaing daripada berteman."_

"_Tidak! Aku yakin kok, kita pasti bisa kompak! Apalagi, kau dan aku ini seumuran. Kita juga menjalani masa trainee bersama! Aku-"_

"_Aish, Lee Donghae! Jangan sok akrab…jangan kira karna aku dan Junsu sering ngobrol denganmu, lalu kita bisa jadi sahabat karib. Lagipula, bukannya temanmu itu Yunho dan Heechul hyung?"_

"_Bukan, mereka itu sudah kuanggap saudaraku! Lagipula itu beda Hyuk, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku sendiri! Aku dari Mokpo, dan susah sekali menyesuaikan diri di Seoul. Tapi kalau denganmu…aku merasa nyaman…"_

"_Haha, Donghae, kau ini ada-ada saja. kita belum kenal begitu baik. Dan lagipula, itu kan cuma persepsimu sekarang. Aku yakin, setelah terkenal kau pasti akan berubah drastis. Bisa saja, kau tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu lagi…iya kan?"_

"_Hyuk…k-kenapa…kau bicara seperti itu….?"_

"_E-eh…? K-kenapa..kau jadi berkaca-kaca begitu?"_

"_Hyuk…aku, benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu…t-tapi…kenapa kau ketus sekali padaku?"_

"_Eh anu, D-Donghae…a-aku tidak bermaksud-"_

"_Biar sudah terkenalpun aku tidak akan berubah!"_

"_EH?! Donghae kau mau kemana?! Jangan lari aku minta maaf! Tunggu, Hae!"_

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

**Gyeonggi, 26 Oktober 2013**

RIIINNNGGG RIIIINNNGGGGG RIIIIINNNGGG

"HAE!"

Suara keras alarm membangunkanku dari tidurku. Bisa kurasakan, keringat dingin mengucur disekujur tubuhku.

Itu tadi….apa?

Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan masa laluku bersama Donghae?

Masa lalu, dimana Donghae belum memiliki arti apapun di hidupku. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa perasaan seperti ini bisa muncul di hatiku. Andai saja waktu dapat diputar…rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa itu. Saat itu, Donghae bersikukuh sekali ingin berteman denganku, sementara aku lebih senang mengacuhkannya, bahkan membuatnya sedih. Kalau aku yang sekarang, pasti akan rela meluangkan seharian waktuku dengannya.

Apakah…ini karma bagiku? Karna dulu aku sudah mengacuhkannya?

"Akhirnya…kau bangun juga Lee Hyukjae."

Suara seseorang mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. Saat menoleh, kulihat orang itu sudah berdiri menghadapku sambil menyender pada pintu, senyum senyum mencurigakan.

"S-SU?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dari tempat tidurku, mendapat kekuatan tiba-tiba untuk berdiri.

"Umm…sejak tadi. Kulihat tidurmu pulas sekali…jadi aku tidak tega membangunkan…hehe…"

"Aish! Tapi ini kan masih pagi! Untuk apa sih kau kesini pagi-pagi?! "

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikanku, karna jujur saja, aku ingat jelas sempat meneriakkan nama Donghae saat bangun dari tidurku tadi.

"Yah! Kau lupa ya ini hari Sabtu?"

"Tidak, aku ingat kok. Karna itulah aku mau bangun siang, hari ini kantor kan libur.", kataku polos.

"Kita kan mau pergi jalan-jalan pabo!"

"Yah jangan memanggilku pabo!"

"Habisnya kau sendiri sih-"

"Aish…sudahlah. Aku mandi dulu, kau tunggu di sini, ne?"

Kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri percekcokan mulut kecilku dengan Junsu. 'Senam mulut di pagi hari itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Lebih baik aku mandi saja sekarang…', batinku.

Kuambil sepasang pakaian dari lemariku, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Junsu sekarang sudah duduk di tempat tidurku.

CKLEK

"Hyukkie?"

Baru saja aku akan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika Junsu tiba-tiba saja memanggilku.

"Ne? ada apa?"

"Tadi….kudengar kau…meneriakkan nama seseorang…"

DEG

Tubuhku langsung berubah kaku mendengar penuturan Junsu. Apa dia, mendengarku menyebut nama Donghae tadi? Sungguh, aku belum siap kalau harus menceritakan hal ini pada Junsu juga.

"E-eh? Nama…s-siapa? Hahaha! Kau ini ada-ada saja…mungkin cuma salah dengar! Tadi seingatku aku cuma berteriak 'Hey' saja kok…haha…"

Aish…tertawaku pasti terdengar garing. Apa Junsu akan percaya? Aku tidak mau, dia jadi berasumsi macam-macam. Hal ini, cukup aku dan Sora noona saja yang tau.

Oh, dan mungkin juga Hong SukChun.

"Oh…begitu ya. Ternyata benar dugaanku…", gumam Junsu, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"A-apa..maksudmu?", aku balik bertanya padanya. Sepertinya, ekpresinya kelihatan sangat aneh.

"E-eh? Ani! Tidak apa-apa kok! Ya sudah, kau mandi saja dulu, aku akan menunggu di bawah, ne?", ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju pintu dan keluar kamarku.

"Ada apa sih dengannya?"

Kuputuskan untuk menghiraukan pertanyaan yang bersarang di otakku, membawa diriku ke kamar mandi.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Su, sebenarnya kita ini akan kemana sih? Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku sarapan!", rajukku pada Junsu, yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan pagi hari Seoul, entah menuju kemana.

"Kita akan sarapan di Itaewon…", jawabnya, masih dengan pandangan kearah jalan raya dan tangan di atas kemudi.

"Eh? Itaewon? Memangnya ada restoran langgananmu ya disana?"

"Yah…kira-kira begitulah. Ini restoran seorang teman…"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu…", jawabku singkat, sebelum memutuskan untuk merilekskan diriku di sandaran jok.

Beberapa menit aku dan Junsu lalui hanya dalam diam. Entah kenapa, sepertinya ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sejak keluar rumahku tadi. Tapi…apa yang Junsu pikirkan ya? Atau mungkin aku berbuat salah padanya? Aish…tapi aku tidak merasa membuat salah apapun kok!

"Kita sudah sampai…", kata Junsu tiba-tiba, membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

Junsu sudah menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Di samping kanan, bisa kulihat sebuah restoran yang desainnya terlihat elegan dan nyaman. Di dinding bagian atas restoran itu terdapat papan besar yang mewah bertuliskan 'Our Place', sepertinya nama restoran ini. Dan dilihat dari desainnya, sepertinya ini restoran Italia.

"Ayo masuk Hyukkie…", ajak Junsu. Ia sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil, dan aku menyusul di belakangnya memasuki restoran itu.

Suasana di dalam restoran juga terlihat sangat nyaman. Meja-meja berbentuk bundar ditata dengan rapi, dengan beberapa kursi kayu di sekelilingnya. Sepertinya, restoran ini belum buka, karna suasananya masih sepi.

"Aih, Junsu…akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa lama sekali eh?", kudengar sebuah suara, sepertinya dari arah dapur restoran ini.

Terlihat, sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekat. Figurnya terlihat cukup tinggi. Dan dilihat dari bentuk kepalanya, sepertinya orang ini berkepala botak.

Tunggu dulu. Botak? Jangan bilang…

"Ne, mian ya, SukChun hyung. Hyukkie tadi susah sekali dibangunkan, kami jadi terlambat kesini. Benar tidak apa kau biarkan restoranmu tutup?"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapan Junsu yang sepertinya menyindirku, karna aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyapa orang di depanku sekarang ini. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, kami terlibat percakapan yang sangat penting. Sejak hari itu, SukChun-sshi tidak datang untuk membimbingku di kantor lagi, karna tuan Yoon bilang SukChun-sshi juga sibuk mengurus restorannya.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalian ini kan teman-temanku, jadi tidak masalah. Hal yang akan kita diskusikan ini terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan di depan banyak orang…", jawabnya serius, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearahku. "Hyukjae, senang bertemu denganmu….lagi. Apa kau baik?", ucapnya berubah santai, menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"Ne…aku baik-baik saja…", kubalas dengan senyuman. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatianku. "Umm….kalau boleh aku bertanya, memangnya hal penting apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"

Kupandang Junsu dan SukChun-sshi bergantian, sementara mereka berdua hanya menyunggingkan senyuman sebagai balasan.

'Aish…sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?'

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu. Nanti, kami akan menjelaskan semuanya…", ucap Junsu, yang hanya membuatku makin penasaran.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

Oke, ini semakin aneh. Pertama, mereka mengacuhkan pertanyaanku dan hanya menjawab dengan senyuman mencurigakan. Kedua, SukChun-sshi rela menutup restorannya demi 'hal penting' yang katanya akan disampaikan Junsu. Ketiga, kenapa juga SukChun-sshi harus repot-repot menyiapkan semua menu sarapanku dan Junsu, yang menurutku, err….agak berlebihan.

Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin kalo roti, telur, dan segelas susu saja sudah cukup. Tapi kenapa ia harus menambahkan sebuah taplak meja merah yang terlihat mewah, pisau, serbet, dan garpu yang ditata rapi, ditambah dengan vas bunga yang diisi bunga mawar di dalamnya?!

Hei! Aku ini tidak sedang kencan dengan Junsu!

"Umm….aku, sudah selesai sarapan.", ucapku agak ragu, sedangkan Junsu dan SukChun-sshi sedari tadi sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, asik mengobrol entah tentang apa.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu biar aku cuci dulu piring-piring ini, kau disini saja, SukChun hyung!", ucap Junsu sambil membereskan semua piring dan gelas kotor di atas meja, dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Kini, aku hanya berdua saja dengan SukChun-sshi. Ia mulai menggeser kursinya ke sebelah kursiku.

"Hyukjae…apa kau sudah memikirkan kata-kataku kemarin?", tanyanya to the point, ekspresinya sudah benar-benar berubah. Kini raut mukanya terlihat sangat serius.

"Apa…maksudmu?", aku pura-pura tidak mengerti. Karna sebenarnya, aku memang tidak ingin mengingat masalah ini lagi. Jika mengingatnya, aku pasti akan otomatis mengingat kejadian di kamarku bersama Donghae seminggu yang lalu.

"Hyukjae, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindar seperti ini. Kau tau kan, cepat atau lambat, kau harus menghadapi semuanya. Dan kau harus tau, aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu. Biar bagaimanapun, aku pernah ada di posisimu ini, dan aku tau betapa beratnya hal itu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk bicara padaku…", kata SukChun-sshi terus terang.

Sungguh, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku katakan untuk menjawab perkataannya. Kata-katanya begitu jujur, begitu tepat mengenai isi hatiku. Apa benar yang dia katakan?

"Tapi…ini tidak semudah itu, SukChun-shii…"

"Aish, kenapa kau masih memangilku dengan embel-embel –sshi sih? Hyung saja…"

"B-baiklah…SukChun hyung…", jawabku.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu jadi gelisah seperti ini?"

Butuh waktu sejenak bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebelum pembicaraan ini terlalu jauh apa sebaiknya aku berhenti bicara saja? atau mungkin, aku harus mencurahkan semua isi hatiku padanya? Mungkin saja kan, ia benar-benar bisa mengerti isi hatiku?

"Dia…mencintai orang lain, SukChun hyung. Sampai kapanpun, cintanya hanya untuk orang itu. Dan sampai kapanpun,ia hanya akan menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik seperti ini?", ucapku lesu.

Hah…akhirnya, aku harus benar-benar membahas ini lagi.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, jika belum mencobanya.."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih…"

"Tentu aku tau itu. Jessica juga temanku…"

DEG

Apa maksud orang ini? Apakah….ia sudah tau semuanya? Ataukah ia hanya menebak-nebak? Andwae! Jangan sampai ia menyampaikan semua ini pada Jessica.

"Haha, Hyukjae, kenapa ekspresimu langsung pucat begitu? Tenang saja, kau ini juga temanku, jadi rahasiamu akan aman bersamaku. Dan soal darimana aku tau semua ini…anggap saja aku bisa merasakan semuanya.", jawabnya penuh misteri.

"T-tapi tetap saja…aku tidak bisa-"

"Aish, ya sudah, kalau kau memang tidak ingin meceritakan lebih lanjut. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa sebelum ada pengikat apapun diantara hubungan mereka, kau bebas melakukan apapun, bahkan memisahkan mereka sekalipun."

"Tapi….Donghae suka wanita…", ucapku malu.

Aish, sebenarnya apa sih yang aku tanyakan ini?!

"Hmm…susah juga. Tapi, temanku yang mengaku straight pun akhirnya menjadi pacarku juga."

"Tapi…"

"Aish…sudah jangan kebanyakan tapi. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya kau coba dulu? Lagipula…apa kau mau aku beri tau sebuah rahasia?"

Ekspresi SukChun hyung yang mendadak berubah misterius, membuatku penasaran.

"A-Apa…itu…?"

"Jessica dan Donghae…", ia berbisik ke telingaku, mungkin takut jika Junsu muncul tiba-tiba. "Mereka itu sudah putus dua bulan yang lalu, sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Sica, ia mengatakannya sendiri padaku."

DEG DEG DEG

Ucapan SukChun hyung, lagi-lagi membuatku mencelos. Entah…aku harus senang, atau tidak saat ini?

Di sisi lain, aku senang karna ternyata mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Namun di lain sisi, aku juga merasa tersakiti mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu, saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae menciumku karna mengira aku Jessica.

Apakah…karna hal inikah ia jadi pemabuk seperti itu? Apakah sebegitu rindunya ia dengan Jessica, sampai ia membayangkan diriku sebagai Jessica saat ia mabuk? Apakah sebegitu rindunya Donghae dengan gadis itu, sampai ia menciptakan lagu Y itu untuknya?

Lagi-lagi, nafasku terasa berat memikirkan hal ini.

"Oke! Semua piring dan gelas sudah kucuci bersih!"

Tiba-tiba suara Junsu yang melengking membuatku terlonjak.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia berjalan santai mendekatiku dan SukChun hyung, menarik sebuah kursi, dan menyelipkannya begitu saja di antara kursiku dan SukChun hyung. Sementara SukChun hyung, ia hanya mengucapkan 'kita bicara lagi nanti' dalam diam.

"Yah! Su! Bukankah ada tempat lain?!", aku memprotes, tapi hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Junsu. Sementara SukChun hyung, entah kenapa sedari tadi ia tidak marah karna digusur paksa oleh Junsu, tapi malah tertawa tidak jelas.

"Tidak bisa Hyukkie~ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu, jadi aku harus duduk di sebelahmu…", ucap Junsu sedikit manja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu hah? Aneh sekali hari ini…", ucapku malas, sedikit menggeser kursiku menjauh dari Junsu.

"Sudahlah, Su. Katakan saja sekarang, kau membuat Hyukjae makin penasaran…"

Ugh..kata-kata SukChun hyung yang ambigu makin membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu langsung saja…", tiba-tiba saja nada bicara Junsu berubah serius, dan ia langsung menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Begini Hyukkie, sebenarnya…kemarin saat di rumahmu, aku juga ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi karna Donghae muncul tiba-tiba, aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakannya…", ucap Junsu makin basa basi.

'Aish! Sebenarnya anak ini ingin mengatakan apa sih?!', aku berteriak tidak sabaran dalam otakku. Sementara, kini kulihat Junsu meraih sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Ini…", ia menyodorkan sebuah box kecil di depanku.

"Apa ini?"

"Aish, pabo! Tentu saja ini cincin!"

"C-cincin?!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku langsung terlonjak begitu mendengar jawaban Junsu. Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Kenapa Junsu tiba-tiba memegang tanganku seperti ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan cincin dan menunjukkannya padaku?! T-tapi, setauku Junsu itu-

'AISH! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang!'

"U-untuk apa…kau menunjukkan ini padaku?", tanyaku sambil menelan ludah. Mudah-mudahan, ini bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"sebenarnya…ini hal yang sangat penting bagiku, Hyukkie. Karna itulah…aku mengatakannya padamu…"

Kata-kata Junsu semakin membuatku takut. Aku menoleh kearah SukChun hyung, berusaha meminta pertolongan. Tapi, ia hanya nyengir tidak jelas sedari tadi.

"Begini, Hyukkie…", lanjut Junsu, membuat darahku mengalir lebih cepat. "S-sebenarnya…aku…."

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Baiklah…kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, SukChun hyung…", ucapku, seraya berjalan keluar restoran yang diberi nama 'Our Place' ini, sambil melambai pada SukChun hyung yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sementara, Junsu sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ne, hati-hati, kalian berdua. Oh ya, Hyukjae, jangan lupa, minggu depan kita pergi ke gedung SM untuk mencocokkan kostum Super Junior. Dan soal Sooman, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah bicara dengan pak tua itu, ia tidak akan macam-macam padamu…", ucapnya enteng, sebelum akhirnya melambai untuk yang terakhir kali dan menutup pintu restorannya.

Sementara aku, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Benar juga, aku harus mengantarkan kostum-kostum itu, dan itu artinya, aku akan bertemu dengan member Super Junior lagi, termasuk Donghae. Yang jadi pertanyaan, apakah aku sudah benar-benar siap untul hal itu?

"Yah, Hyukkie! Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil!", lagi-lagi, lengkingan suara Junsu mengagetkanku dari lamunanku.

"N-ne!"

Aku berlari memasuki mobil, dan Junsu akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya.

Seperti tadi, perjalanan kami kali ini juga dihiasi dengan suasana sunyi. Bedanya, sekarang senyum terkembang dikedua wajah kami. Memang, aku masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata SukChun hyung tadi. Tapi, teringat hal yang dikatakan Junsu di restoran tadi, membuatku jadi semangat. Dapat kulihat, sekaang Junsu sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil menyetir, tidak jauh beda juga denganku.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, akan secepat ini Junsu mengatakan hal itu. Padahal, dulu waktu kecil aku ingat sekali, dengan bodohnya kami berjanji untuk melakukannya bersama-sama, apapun yang terjadi. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, itu benar-benar sangat konyol.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana…kalau sekarang kita ke Lotte World?"

"Eh? Lotte World? Andwae! Di sana sangat ramai, kau kan tau sendiri aku tidak ingin dikenali banyak orang…"

"Aish, tenang saja! aku sudah memikirkan semua itu. Coba lihat ke jok belakang…"

Aku menoleh ke jok belakang, seperti kata-kata Junsu. Di sana, kulihat sudah ada dua topeng plastik dengan bentuk muka singa. Aku langsung terkikih melihatnya.

"kkkk…yah! kau sudah merencanakan semua ini ya?"

"Haha, tentu saja! lagipula, kapan lagi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini?", jawab Junsu enteng, yang malah membuatku semakin ingin tertawa.

"Oke! Kita ke Lotte World!", ucapku semangat.

Junsu…kau memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa tanpa beban, bagaimanapun kondisiku. Kau, tidak akan pernah kulupakan dalam bagian lain hatiku.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"UWAAAAA! AAAAA! ANDWAAEEEE!"

Begitulah jeritan-jeritan yang aku dengar di sekitarku sekarang ini. Aku dan Junsu, saat ini sudah berada di Lotte World. Karna ini hari Sabtu, jadi keadaan disini jadi sangat ramai. Kulihat antrian berbagai wahana disini juga sangat panjang.

Kurapatkan topeng singaku, berharap tidak akan ada orang yang mengenali kami.

"Yah Bau, bagaimana kalau kita main rollercoaster dulu?", Tanya Junsu padaku.

Ya, tadi sebelum kami turun dari mobil, kami memang sudah sepakat untuk memakai nama alias, biar orang tidak curiga. Tapi…kenapa sih Junsu harus memangillku bau?! Aku kan tidak bau! Itu hanya image yang dibuat SM untukku!

"Aish, Doll! Apa kau tidak bisa mengubah panggilanmu?"

"Yah, kau sendiri memanggilku 'Doll', apa-apaan itu?"

"Yah…tapi itu kan-"

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kita harus segera mengantri, Bau!"

"Yah!", teriakku masih kesal, sementara Junsu masih saja terus menarikku menuju antrian rollercoaster.

Hah…sepertinya giliran kami masih akan sangat lama. Dilihat dari antriannya, mungkin kami baru bisa berada di depan setelah 15 menit.

"Yah, Bau, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?", bisik Junsu ditelingaku, membuatku kaget karna nafasnya menggelitik gendang telingaku.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Sejak di tempat parkir tadi….apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

Mendengar kata-kata Junsu, aku langsung berpikir dalam diam. Pikiranku tertuju ke waktu di saat kami masih ada di tempat parkir tadi.

Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ada yang aneh. Sedari tadi, aku merasa kalau ada yang mengikuti kami, bahkan mungkin juga, memata-matai sejak kami keluar dari rumahku tadi. Aku pikir, cuma aku yang merasakannya. Tapi, ternyata Junsu juga.

Gawat, apakah ini….seperti yang aku duga? Apakah mungkin, itu adalah paparazzi? Bagaimana kalau iya, bisa-bisa, kedatanganku ke Korea terekspos lagi. Padahal, aku ingin sekali hidup tenang. Aku hanya orang biasa sekarang, bukan seorang idola. Kenapa masih ada paparazzi yang mengikuti juga?

GREPP

Tiba-tiba saja, kurasakan pundakku dirangkul oleh seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah Junsu.

"S-Su…?"

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku yakin kok, itu hanya perasaan kita saja…pasti sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengikuti kita…", ucapnya menentramkan, dengan senyumannya yang langsung membuatku tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita menikmati hari kita di Lotte World ini saja….Bau?"

Mendengar panggilan Junsu, pikiranku akan scene-scene yang dramatis dan mengharukan pun langsung menghilang, digantikan oleh tawa terbahak-bahak, yang juga disusul oleh Junsu.

Benar juga, aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir. Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, adalah bersenang-senang dengan Junsu. Melupakan semuanya. Bahkan pembicaraanku dengan SukChun hyung sekalipun.

=ItHurtsToLoveYou=

"Hei Bau, apa kau ingin susu hangat?", Tanya Junsu, sesaat setelah aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di Lotte World.

Sudah seharian ini kami bermain, dan sekarang langit sudah beranjak senja. Ditambah lagi udara dingin Seoul yang semakin menusuk. Sepertinya, aku memang butuh minuman hangat.

"Ne…hot choco saja!", kataku, sebelum akhirnya Junsu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan berlari ke kedai minuman yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari kami.

"Tunggu disini ne!", teriaknya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Kupandangi sekelilingku, seraya menyandarkan punggungku di bangku taman yang sekarang kududuki ini. Topeng singa ini membuatku risih, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin membukanya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di hadapanku, sepertinya hendak pulang. Tak jarang pula kulihat sepasang kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan, terlihat sangat mesra.

'Enak sekali mereka….hidupnya seperti tidak ada beban. Apa aku tidak bisa, menjalani hidup yang seperti itu?', tanyaku, pada diriku sendiri.

"HAESICA! LIHAT ITU HAESICA!"

Teriakan seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis, menyadarkanku dari kegiatan melamunku. Terlebih lagi, gadis itu menyebut nama yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

Haesica?

"KYAAA ITU BENAR-BENAR DONGHAE OPPA!"

Sontak, kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, berusaha mencari asal keributan itu. Aku terus mencari dan mencari, sampai akhirnya kulihat kerumunan gadis-gadis remaja, yang sepertinya sedang mengejar sesuatu. Pandanganku tertuju pada objek yang ada di depan mereka, sepertinya berusaha menghindar.

Dan….mereka sedang menuju kemari. Tidak, mungkin mereka ingin menuju pintu keluar.

"KYAAA! OPPA! EONNIE! AKU INI HAESICA SHIPPER!", teriak seorang gadis sangat lantang.

Kufokuskan pandanganku kearah dua orang yang berjalan di depan itu, berusaha mengenali mereka. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih, karna mereka memakai bando kelinci sepasang, dan masker penutup wajah dengan motif yang sama. Rambut mereka…yang wanita, blond agak orange panjang, sementara yang pria, blonde terang.

Apa benar mereka Donghae dan Jessica?

"OPPA! AKU MINTA FOTO SEKALI SAJA!"

Para gadis yang berada di belakang mereka terus saja memaksa, sementara dua orang itu sekarang sudah mulai terpojok dan terkurung diantara kerumunan.

"KYAA!"

Seorang gadis menarik masker wajah sang pria dengan cukup kuat, sehingga masker itu terlepas dari wajahnya.

Dan saat itulah, hatiku benar-benar mencelos dibuatnya.

Itu…benar-benar mereka.

Donghae, dan Jessica.

Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Apakah mereka sedang kencan diam-diam?

"UWAAA ITU BENAR-BENAR DONGHAE OPPA!"

"HAE! AYO LARI!"

Aku hanya bisa melihat drama yang terjadi di depanku dalam diam. Sang wanita, yang aku yakin adalah Jessica, meraih tangan Donghae dan mengajaknya untuk berlari. Sementara Donghae berusaha untuk menghalangi para gadis remaja di belakang mereka, sepertinya berusaha melindungi Jessica.

TAPP TAPPP TAPP

Mereka berdua terus berlari, mendekat ke arahku. Dan entah sejak kapan, paparazzi juga mulai menyiagakan kamera meraka.

TAP

Berhenti. Donghae, berhenti beberapa meter di depanku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau ia tau ini adalah aku, Hyukjae. Kulihat, pandangan matanya terlihat sangat sayu. Tapi…tidak mungkin kan ia tau ini aku? aku kan, memakai topeng singa ini.

Tapi…kenapa sepertinya kami berdua saling bertukar pandang saat ini?

"Bau, ini hot chocomu…", tiba-tiba saja, Junsu muncul dan menepuk pundakku, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Donghae.

"HAE AYO LARI!"

Kudengar Jessica berteriak, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali berlari, dengan para fangirls dan paparazzi itu terus mengejar mereka.

"E-Eh?! Bukankah itu Donghae?!"

Tanya Junsu polos, yang hanya bisa aku jawab dengan anggukan.

Kenapa? Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi lagi?

Sekali lagi, aku harus menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Sekali lagi, aku harus melihat pandangan mata orang yang tidak akan pernah mencintaiku itu.

Sekali lagi, Donghae harus terlibat masalah seperti ini. Apakah…ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

Tapi…bukankah SukChun hyung bilang, mereka sudah putus? Tapi…kenapa mereka masih juga pergi bersama ke Lotte World ini?

Bohong…SukChun hyung pasti hanya berbohong…untuk menghibur aku.

Kenapa sih, ia harus berbohong seperti itu? Padahal, tanpa mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku berharap lagi itupun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa.

Padahal, tadi aku bisa melupakan semuanya untuk sejenak, dan bersenang-senang bersama Junsu.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pada akhirnya….harus selalu kemunculan Donghae yang membuatku terjatuh, untuk kesekian kalinya?

Jika tau cinta akan sesakit ini, lebih baik aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Akan lebih baik, jika aku menghabiskan semua waktuku bersenang-senang dengan Junsu saja.

Memang hanya Junsu sajalah, satu-satunya sahabat yang bisa membuatku selalu tenang.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata menuruni pipiku yang tertutup oleh topeng singa ini.

.

.

.

**-to be continue-**

.

.

**AN : **iya Hae kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus selalu kamu yang bikin ff ini tbc?! XD

Oke, singkat aja, thanks buat semua reviewnya readeeeeerrsss! Satu persatu, udah mulai muncul konfliknya. Dan itu Junsu ngomong apaan yak ke Hyuk? XD

WHYYY?! WHY?! WHY?! Ini dari sekian ribu view –bukannya pamer- ff ini, baru beberapa aja yg mau join project HHS saya T.T yg lain pada bukan HHS yaaa?! padahal, sy bner2 niat mau bikin ini project. Saya jg nggak minta dibayar T.T saya cuman butuh banyak HHS yg bisa bantu mensukseskan project ini T.T siders juga boleh join kok, gak bakalan di apa-apain juga! T.T

Ini pada kurang motivasi apa gimana yak? Masa dari sekian banyak yang baca ff ini, yg HHS cuman 40an orang? Trus yg lain apaan? HaeSica shipper? Trus ngaps baca ff haehyuk? OTL T.T

kita semua juga belum tau kepastian bs ntn ss5ina ato belum kok. Tapi join dulu kan gak ada salahnya, toh juga gak rugi. Apalagi kalo bisa nonton, malah enak…

mian yak, saya sedikit esmosi dan mungkin juga lebay…Saya sibuk TA, tapi tetep semangat buat bikin ini project, tetep semangat buat update FF sesering mungkin. Mudah2an bacotan ini bisa sedikit 'mengajak' HHS,readers,siders,chingudeul sekalian.

Tapi saya harap yang join project ini juga bukan karna formalitas ato terpaksa ato kasian sama saya, tapi karna emang MAU IKUT. Saya blm tau ini ntr bakalan sukses ato nggak, yg penting berusaha dulu.

Yang risih bisa berhenti baca ini ff, karna sy bakalan naruh AN kyk ginian mulai sekarang di tiap update-an saya.

yang mau bisa langsung add akun facebook ini aja : **Eunhae IsAir**

ntr kalo ngeadd yg fbnya di rahasia tlg diganti dulu y settingnya. ntr setelah saya approve dirahasia lg gpp. soalnya kalo dirahasia g bkl sy apporve2 biasanya -.-

gomawo^^


End file.
